Love for a Lionheart
by Suri.Bright
Summary: After Merlin rescues Skye from a fire, he notices there is something very different about her. Battling dangerous times, can Merlin and Skye find courage to face their growing attraction despite opposing forces and perils? Merlin/OC Some Arthur/Gwen
1. Skyelynn Fell

_**Love for a Lionheart  
**_

_**(formerly known as "Come Morning Light")  
**_

_Chapter 1: Skyelynn Fell  
_

_**Author's Note: ******This story was once titled "Come Morning Light" the title has changed, but the story is the same!** _

_Well, here's my first Merlin fanfic! This takes place a bit after season 2, but somewhere before season 3. I've only seen two seasons, and I plan to continue watching the the rest! This is a Merlin/OC (aka Skye) story essentially, but there will be Arthur/Gwen rest assured! I do hope you enjoy, and reviews/comments are always much appreciated! #TeamMerlin  
_

_***No copyright intended. The characters of Arthur, Merlin, Gwen, Gaius, Uther, etc belong to the show "Merlin" respectively. Everyone else belongs to me.  
_

* * *

"Merlin…"

"Look, all I'm saying is that it wouldn't kill you to thank me every now and then."

"It was a lucky shot—"

"Alright, Arthur, you keep telling yourself that."

"_Merlin!"_

Merlin smiled at Arthur's glare, holding a hand up in mock defeat as his other hand held steadily to the reins of his horse. It was one of the rare occurrences in which Arthur was able to sneak away from the castle and hunt on his own.

However on this occasion the crown-prince and his manservant found themselves an unwanted guest in a large mountain lion on the attack. Stumbling back on the uproot of a tall tree, Arthur's sword had fallen far from his grasp. As the lion prepared to pounce on Arthur, an arrow flew through the trees, lodging itself in the creature's throat, killing it instantly. At end of the arrow's trail was Merlin, holding a bow as a smirk played on his lips. His aim had gotten better in the past few months, but there was no doubt that magic had helped him this time.

Shaking his head Arthur rolled his blue eyes and shook his head, exasperated. Reaching for the back of his neck he rubbed at the tight knots that had formed. "When we get back, I expect a hot bath to be drawn and my boots to be polished. After that my armor—"

"Yes, yes," Merlin groaned. "Your armor needs polishing too, and the stables need mucking out."

"Well, I wasn't going to mention the stables, but now that you mention it, why not add that to your list!"

About to make a quick retort, the wind through the forest had shifted, blowing toward the two young men, and with it, the odor of fire, cutting Merlin off. Frowning, Merlin looked to the distance, squinting slightly. From the west he saw the haze of smoke that was too dense to be a normal campfire.

"Arthur, do you see that? That smoke?"

Following Merlin's gaze, Arthur nodded after a moment. "Let's have a look." Digging his heels into his steed, Arthur galloped in the direction of the smoke with Merlin quickly on his heels.

***/***

"Skyelynn!"

Rodric panted heavily as he desperately tried to find a way back into the cottage that had been his home for the past 21 years. The once peaceful cottage that he had built so long ago was up in flames with his precious daughter lying unconscious on the floor and at the mercy of the fire that threatened to collapse the roof.

" SKYE!"

There was just no access into the house. Rodric fell to his knees and coughed up blood. Touching a hand to his side he pulled it away to see his fingers and palm drenched to in crimson. His vision has blurred, both from tears and fatigue as his life continued to seep from his body.

"Skye," he cried again, this time in a weaker voice. "My daughter…I'm sorry, Amelia, I couldn't protect her…"

"Sir!"

Rodric looked up to see two figures riding up on horses. One was dressed in armor, his hair as golden as the sun, the other dressed in the clothes of a servant with hair as dark as night. The one with golden hair jumped off his horse and ran to Rodric's side.

"Sir, can you tell me your name," inquired the young man as he lifted Rodric from the grass, causing the man to wince. Arthur knew the man hadn't much time and all information he would share was crucial. "Who did this to you?"

The man was middle-aged with dark hair and a beard peppered with white. He had lines around his deep brown eyes that told a story of a man who laughed often. Instead of laughter, pain and worry creased the man's brow.

Merlin had reached the man's side, and looked on with compassion, unsure of what to do. Looking into the eyes of the young man who held him, he knew he was staring at the crown-prince of Camelot.

"My daughter," he uttered with urgency, wincing as he spoke. "She's in there still…by the table!"

Before Arthur could react, Merlin was running toward the cottage. Rodric watched as the boy with dark hair ran off. Something about the boy's blue eyes reminded him of his wife. The boy was a warlock. What was he doing in Camelot? Did he not know what would happen if he was discovered? Rodric closed his eyes for a moment. It didn't matter. If the boy could help his daughter, that was all that mattered.

Searching Arthur's eyes, the man took a deep shuttering breath. "I am Rodric of Fell," he said. "My daughter is Skyelynn, get her out alive at all costs. Take her to safety." Grim-faced, Arthur nodded, cursing in his mind. Merlin should be here, instead of him. He should be going into that cottage; he'd be faster than his manservant!

Pulling the red scarf around his neck over his nose, Merlin tried the door with both hands, pulling back quickly as his hands were burned. Holding out a hand, he muttered a phrase. Briefly his blue eyes flashed golden and the door flew open. Rushing in, Merlin coughed as the smoke assaulted his lungs.

Almost everything was up in flames, as Merlin ran to the table in the kitchen area. Just as Rodric had said, there was a young woman, lying on the ground wrapped in a light purple cloak with silver embroidery. When Rodric had said daughter, Merlin expected a child, not a young woman around his age. Quickly surveying the scene, Merlin noted there was a heavy log by the girl's head, and underneath her dark matted hair was dried blood trailing down her cheek.

Picking her up, Merlin stumbled back slightly as he pulled her against his chest. The sound of wood cracking under the fire was enough to give Merlin a burst of energy to get out of the cottage before it collapsed. Carrying the girl to Rodric and Arthur, Merlin sunk to his knees beside the man who was still alive, but barely so.

"Does she live," asked Rodric.

Pulling the scarf from his face, Merlin turned the head of the girl toward his chest and pushed her long, lightly curled hair away from her neck. Carefully he placed two fingers against her neck, checking for a pulse just as Gaius had taught him. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"She lives."

Rodric nodded, as peace settled into his bones. Looking up one last time, he looked at Arthur. "I owe you…Arthur Pendragon." Turning to face Merlin and his daughter, his eyes met the ones of the boy who held his precious girl. "Take care of her…"

Rodric longed to know the boy's name, but there was no time to ask before his eyes slipped to his daughter's serene face and he breathed no more.

"Who are they," he asked Arthur after a moment's silence for Rodric's passing.

"Rodric of Fell," Arthur answered. "That is his daughter. Skyelynn."

"Does she have a mother?"

"It was only them."

A thousand questions ran through Merlin's mind, but he asked none. Instead he stared down at the girl in his arms. He noticed her chest rose lightly under her cloak. At the base of her neck was a curious pendant. It was a small pink flower with a pearl in the middle of it. Beneath it was a golden locket engraved with circular designs. The pendant seemed to glow with a golden light. Tearing his eyes away and looking at her face, Merlin touched her forehead gingerly. The wound had stopped bleeding, but still looked tender. Searching her face, Merlin thought she could be lovely under the ashes that blackened her exotically tanned skin, but he wouldn't dwell on the thought at the given time.

Above, a thunderous clap came from the heavens as rain began to poor heavily down. Merlin quickly pulled the girl's hood over her head and stood with Arthur.

"Let's take her to Gaius," Arthur said. "The rain will take care of the flames." Looking at Rodric's fallen body, Arthur hoisted the man into his arms. "We'll take him to see if Gaius can identify him."

"And how will we carry him," asked Merlin.

"On your horse," decided Arthur. "I'll carry the girl."

Merlin made a face, but he knew there was no arguing. Arthur paused for a moment and clapped Merlin's shoulder. "Good work, Merlin," he said before walking toward the horses.

Merlin smiled slightly as he looked down at Skyelynn once more with more questions than answers.


	2. Origins

_**Love for a Lionheart  
**_

_Chapter 2: Origins_

_**Be sure to read the Author's note at the bottom!  
_

* * *

Groggily, Skye opened her eyes to the sounds of someone attempting to quietly move around her. Her dark brown eyes opened carefully as they brought a blurry world into clear focus. Looking around, Skye found herself in a large, dimly lighted room with high wooden rafters. Light filtered in from windows that lined stone walls. The room was rather messy with papers and books thrown about in a haphazard manner. Along the walls there were shelves with many bottles filled with who knows what as well as dried herbs that she recognized, and some she didn't.

Touching a hand to her forehead, Skye ran her fingers along the bandage that was wrapped carefully around her curls. Suddenly the memories from yesterday came flooding back. She was in her cottage when a man with the lower half of his covered came in. She remembered her dad being stabbed and then the man coming for her. She remembered him speaking a different language then flames burst all around her. She remembered him reaching out to strike her with a heavy object. Most of all, she remembered cruel gray eyes that shone golden—the eyes of a sorcerer—then…nothing.

Groaning, Skye suddenly sat up from the cot she was lying on, only to fall back on her elbow, dizzy from the sudden movement.

"Oh don't get up that fast! You took quite a blow to the head, you need to be careful."

Skye's eyes trailed to a young woman that looked to be her age. She had a kind face with dark eyes and curly dark hair to match. Even her skin was a lovely dark color. The young woman had set down a washing basin near Skye and was holding a clean rag. Pulling up a stool, the girl sat beside Skye's bed, offering another kind smile. Skye had seen the girl before but did not know her. She had a good feeling she could trust her without fear. Behind her near the fire place was a familiar old man with white hair stirring a pot of something wonderfully fragrant.

"I'm Guinevere," the girl said. "Call me Gwen."

Sitting up tentatively, Skye offered a tentative smile that she knew probably looked more like a grimace.

"I remember you," Skye said, gingerly sitting up from the cot. "A few months ago, when the dragon attacked, I was here aiding Gaius with medical treatment. I remember you helping too. I'm Skyelynn Fell. Everyone calls me Skye."

Gwen's smiled widened as she dipped the washcloth into the water basin, rung it out, and handed the cloth to Skye. "Good thing you're awake now. I cleaned you a bit when Arthur and Merlin brought you in and was about to do it again, but I think you can manage."

"Thank you," said Skye, gently pressing the lukewarm cloth to her cheeks then around her neck, under the necklace she wore. Looking around, she saw no signs of her father. A heavy weight dropped like a stone into her stomach. She feared that she knew the answer, but she needed to ask. "And my Father? Is he here too?"

Gwen's face clouded with an emotion that gave Skye her answer. Lucky for Gwen, she did not have to answer. Gaius had shuffled over with a bowl and spoon for Skye.

"You were not alone when arriving at Camelot, Skye," Gaius said. "Even though you were unconscious, aside from Merlin and Arthur, you were the only one alive. I am sorry."

The tears that were lodged in her throat finally spilled over. So it was true, she had seen her father killed. Skye nodded at the news, she did not trust her voice to speak.

Quickly wiping at her eyes, Skye knew she would mourn later. "And his body," she asked, taking a breath. "Where have they put him?"

"You have been unconscious for a day," Gaius answered carefully. "He has been cremated."

Skye nodded, numbly accepting the bowl of stew Gaius held out to her. A moment ago her stomach had growled with hunger, but now it seemed impossible to hold anything down. Swirling the contents around in the bowl, Skye carefully sniffed at the stew, picking out the individual ingredients. Smelling no poisons, only herbs to help replenish her blood loss, she deemed the food acceptable to eat.

"You are lucky to have survived the fire. Arthur and Merlin reported that just as you were taken out of your home, the roof collapsed," said Gaius.

Unable to eat anymore, Skye placed the stew on a table away from her. "Will I be able to meet Arthur and Merlin to thank them personally? I'm afraid I now have nothing to offer them in gratitude."

Gaius offered a slight smile. "I am sure you will have the chance to see them again. At the moment they are—"

An urgent knock at the door cut Gaius off as two guards entered the physician's room. They strode with purpose as they made their way to Gaius.

"What is the meaning of this barging in? I have an incapacitated patient!"

The guards looked quickly toward Skye, apologetically, but then returned to Gaius. "King Uther has sent for the Lady Skyelynn Fell immediately. It's good that she is awake to hear of her summons."

"Lady?" Skye raised a quizzical eyebrow. "I was the daughter of a huntsman and midwife, I am far from nobility."

Rising to her feet, Skye put a fist on her hip, slightly irritated that the guards didn't address her when they clearly asked for her. She often felt inferior because of her height, so instead she threw back her shoulders and stood proud, just as her father taught her, so that no one would take advantage of her.

"Er, can you give us a moment, please?" Gwen spoke up suddenly as she rose with Skye. The guards looked at the servant with question. "Skye has just woken up, surely the king can spare five minutes for her to prepare to see him?"

"Five minutes," the guards said solemnly as they left the room, closing the door behind them. Skye turned to Gwen who had cleverly bought her time.

"Take a seat, let me help clean you up," Gwen instructed.

"Oh, you don't have to, I can—"

"No arguing!"

Skye did as she was told, sitting on the cot as Gwen bustled into motion. As Gwen changed the bandages around her head, she took the opportunity to ask several questions.

"I wake up after being unconscious for a day, only to find out that they think I'm nobility? What's going on?"

"Your father was Rodric Fell, correct," asked Gaius.

"Yes, why?"

"You said that he was a huntsman. How long has he been one?"

"Since before I was born. Gaius, what are you getting to?"

Gaius and Gwen shared a look before he continued, "Skye, it is believed that your father Rodric, is _the _Rodric Fell of the neighboring kingdom, Aidan. The "Lost Heir" as the people call him."

"The Lost Heir…" Skye's eyebrows furrowed with thought. "Yes, I remember Father briefly talking about them in lessons. Supposedly the son refused to take the throne because he did not believe in the same views his family harbored…but that's impossible. My father cannot be a, a _royal_. Since before I was born, we've been loyal to Camelot! The closest thing to nobility my father could have been would be selling meat to King Uther!"

"Skye, the cloak you have, the purple and silver, are Aidan's kingdom colors. The swirls on the hood of it that lead to a spiraled sun is the crest of Aidan," Gaius explained.

Gwen has just finished arranging Skye's hair so that the freshly applied bandages wouldn't stand out as much. Just as she finished, the guards knocked on the door again, signaling it was time to go.

"This is silly," Skye muttered, shaking her head. Standing, she pushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear and smoothed down her light blue dress before walking out the door, absently rubbing the pendant that hung around her neck.

Gwen and Gaius hung back a moment, watching Skye's walk. Barely shorter than Gwen, Skye carried herself with as much dignity as anyone born into a royal family would. Her light blue dress was not as nice as a lady of the court, but it was far better than a simple servant's garb.

"She's going to have a hard time convincing Uther," said Gwen.

"Yes, but I believe her story. She seems the honest type."

Gwen searched Gaius's earnest gaze. "Me too," Gwen agreed as the two followed after the guards and Skye to see what the king wanted.

***/***

Skye was led to a large hall where King Uther sat. Near him were Arthur and Merlin. Surrounding them were several men and women of the court interested in what would happen.

Momentarily Merlin locked eyes with Skye, noting they were a dark brown. Her hair was long, reaching nearly to her waist as the top half was pulled up, and the rest was allowed to hang down. He had been there when Gwen wrapped the bandages around her wound, and he noted that she attempted to obscure the bandages with her hair. Now that Skye's skin was free of soot and grime, Merlin noticed that her skin was a tan color that not many women in Camelot could hold all year around. Also, she was a slip of a young woman. She looked strong with her chin tilted with pride, but she was about the same size as Gwen if not a smidge shorter.

She was lovely.

Merlin smiled kindly at her, one that she briefly returned before she glanced down at her pendant. The locket was glowing faintly; not as strongly as it had when he had carried her from the flames, but enough for him to notice it. Following his gaze, Skye raised an eyebrow briefly before making her face a blank mask as she faced the king, curtseying to him.

"So, Skyelynn Fell," Uther began, staring at the girl before him. "It seems that dark times have fallen over everyone in Camelot. My son Arthur tells me that him and his manservant have rescued you from a fire set to your home. You are the only survivor."

"Yes, sir, it is. If I may, I would like to thank your son and his servant." Skye turned to Arthur who stood by his father and Merlin who stood a bit away. Deeply curtseying, even more deeply than she did for Uther, she stood once more. "I owe you my life," she said earnestly to two young men. "Thank you, even if you tried to save my father, I thank you for that too. Currently I have nothing to offer you in gratitude, but perhaps in time…"

Arthur and Merlin looked at each other and simultaneously shook their heads.

"There's no need for that," said Arthur with a slight smile.

"As long as you get better," said Merlin with a gentle smile before he was silenced by a look from Uther, servants had no voice in the court.

"Before your father died," continued Uther, "he shared several words with my son. He said he is Rodric of Fell. The Fell family of Aidan than was believed to be heirless."

"That is right, my lord," Skye said carefully. "He was Rodric Fell, that is our family name, but the idea that we are from a royal family is a bit silly."

The kings blue eyes flashed as he controlled his temper against Skye's tone. "So we have reason to possibly believe that the Fell family in fact, is _not_ heirless."

"Yes. Wait, no, I mean if you're asking if my father is "the Lost Heir" and implying that I have royal blood, then no offense, my lord, that's ridiculous. When my mother was alive she was a midwife, and my father has always been a hunter. My lord, even you know that we have always served Camelot, even I, when I assisted Gaius with medical help during the attack of the dragon."

"Are you aware that Rodric Fell of Aidan as we believe your father to be was known to be very skilled with weapons? He was among the best knights of Aidan. Rumor has it that one of the reasons he left Aidan was for a woman of unknown origins which would have been unsuitable for the throne."

"It's a coincidence, my lord."

"Also, it has been said that a few characteristics of the women in the Fell family are their lack of height—"

"I am not _that_ short! I can reach most shelves when standing on my toes, _Sir_—"

"—and a quick temper? I will not even begin to address the books in our library regarding royal families. Did you know you resemble several members of the family? Finally, the way you carry yourself," Uther smiled slightly. "You carry yourself as though you were born into a family of royal standing."

"My temper is only quick when I am provoked," Skye said, feeling the onsets of a headache. At last minute she added "my lord", remembering who she was addressing. "Then how should I walk," asked Skye. "Should I walk in fear with my shoulders hunched? What good is it for you to know that beneath my skirts my knees are knocking so hard with fear that I feel that I may faint, or perhaps the feeling is from the wound to my head…"

At her words both Gwen and Merlin moved a few steps closer, ready to catch her if she did faint. Arthur's lips had quirked into a smile as he enjoyed the banter before him and the color that rose to Uther's cheeks as Skye, in a very un-ladylike manner mentioned her fear.

"Your majesty," Gaius spoke up. "Where is this going? If she is the last of the Fell family, what does this mean for her?"

"She must return to the kingdom of Aidan once she recovers. We will send word to the McIntosh family who is next in line for the throne since there were supposedly no heirs from the Fell family to inherit it. Aidan is said to be a small but powerful land. They war with no one and aide only when necessary. To create an allegiance with them would be beneficial."

Skye bit back the retort that burned like acid on her tongue. Uther planned to use her as a means for political gain! Clenching her hands into fists, Skye really did feel if she would faint, not only because of drained energy, but because of anger.

"Your highness," she managed to say, swallowing anger. "Please allow me time to recover. In a week's time we will discuss this again."

"Yes, you are right. Besides, there are still more urgent matters that need to addressed," said Uther, sitting back in his seat. Everyone in attendance knew he spoke of Lady Morgana who had been missing since the attack. "Until then," continued Uther, "you will be moved from the physician's quarters to a private chamber. Arthur will show you where it is and Guinevere will assist you with whatever you need. You are dismissed."

"This way," Arthur said, touching Skye gently on the arm as they left the great hall, leading the small party up a flight of stairs.

"Are you well, Skye," asked Gwen with a concerned look.

"What," asked Skye in a slight daze, her mind reeling at what just occurred. "Oh yes, I'm fine. I have a bit of a headache, but I know that my head will heal. However, I'm told that I may or may not be in line to inherit a throne I don't want, and I'm being used as a political pawn. I'm perfect!"

Merlin, Arthur, and Gwen stared in silence for a minute, looking at each other then back at Skye. She sighed as her shoulders slumped slightly.

"Better," asked Arthur, his lips twitching, amused by the outburst.

"I'm sorry. I really am. There's just a lot to shoulder right now. You can say I woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

"Don't apologize," said Merlin. Everyone turned to look at him. He had been uncharacteristically silent for a long time.

He met everyone's gaze and shrugged his shoulders. "I'd yell too if I my house burned down, I lost my father, I had a nasty head wound, and I'm told I'm to inherit a throne."

"Merlin, you wouldn't even know what to do if you were king," Arthur said, rolling his eyes as they approached a large wooden door. Pushing it open, Arthur gestured for Skye to enter first.

The room was large, almost the entire size of the humble cottage that had been Skye's home. Against one wall was a large canopy bed with white coverings. Next to it was a night stand and a large wooden closet, its dark wood polished until it shone. On the other side was a large vanity mirror and table. The room even had its own fireplace and dining table.

Skye walked toward the window that was on the other side of the room. Pushing it open, she looked at the view before her. In the distance she could see rolling hills and mountains. In the forefront were the castle grounds and people who continued to repair the damages from 3 months ago. Camelot indeed faced dark times.

"Is the room suitable," asked Arthur.

"Oh yes, it's more than I am used to," answered Skye with a smile.

Nodding his head one, Arthur offered a light smile. "Good. If you need anything, Guinevere will be able to help you, and if you see Merlin or me around, don't be afraid to ask." Skye observed the look that was shared between Arthur and Gwen. Smiling to herself, Skye knew there were words that they wouldn't speak out loud.

"Thank you," said Skye. "I do have one question, who was the one who took me from the fire?"

Sharing a look, Arthur nodded at Merlin. "I did," said Merlin.

"May I see your hands?"

Skye walked forward to take Merlin's hands in hers. Opening the hands so that the palms were facing up, she noticed the bandages that protected the burned skin. "Are you applying a salve to these wounds?"

"Yes, Gaius has a remedy for burns in his room." Merlin met the steady dark gaze that looked up at him earnestly. It seemed like for the first time he was seeing the real Skye. The girl in front of the king was a girl who had to be strong in order to be heard. The girl in front of him was tender with a twinkle in her eye that seemed to be illuminated by the curious golden locket around her neck that seemed to be glowing brightly again.

"Good, be sure to add lavender extract to the salve if it doesn't have any. It will add in soothing the burns as well as lessen the scarring." Skye began to pull away her hands, but Merlin held on to them quickly.

"Skye, I am truly sorry for your loss, if there is anything I can do…"

"I'll let you know," said Skye, thankful for Merlin's sincerity.

Merlin grinned just as Arthur cleared his throat. "Let's go Merlin," said Arthur as he walked out the room. Merlin smiled once more at Skye before leaving.

"I'll get you some clothes and water for a bath," said Gwen, heading to the door.

"Gwen, don't worry yourself with me," said Skye. "I'm not a royal."

"You are now a guest of Uther," said Gwen with a gentle laugh. "I am still employed by him, so until then," Gwen gave a mock curtsey and winked bringing forth a laugh from Skye. "Your wish is my command."

"Thank you Gwen."

Skye returned to looking out the window, gently stroking the locket around her neck. It was a gift from her mother long ago when Skye was still a girl. Her mother, Amelia, a kind woman who used magic to aid her in midwifery, had said the pendant would glow when magic was present. Since arriving at Camelot, it had not stopped glowing; it had only changed in intensity.

It seemed to glow stronger when Merlin was very near.

That meant…Merlin was a sorcerer.

* * *

**Author's note: Here is chapter 2! The story has undergone a name change, but it is STILL THE SAME STORY! (It was formerly known as "Come Morning Light") **

**I hope you enjoyed! Criticism and reviews are highly appreciated? How do you feel about Merlin's character, or Arthur's character? I hope I am not butchering the wonderful characters too badly...**

**Also, how do you feel about the story taking a bit more of a fantasy twist? I have started to watch season 3. I am unsure of the story will follow the seasons, but I am trying to capture the darkness and desperation that is evident in the episodes. I am assuming that in the year between season 2 and 3 it was a very dark and trying time for Camelot.  
**

**Rest assured that in the next chapter there will be a lot more Merlin and Skye! I just want to set up back story as much as possible! Also, I work very hard on each chapter, continuously writing and re-writing, which is fun! Ultimately, I do hope it pleases you, the readers.  
**

**Thank you for reading _Come Morning Light_! See you at the next chapter!  
**


	3. Do You Believe in Magic?

_**Love for a Lionheart**_

_Chapter 3: Do You Believe in Magic?_

* * *

"Royal indeed," Skye muttered snapping shut a dusty book on the genealogy of the Fell family in Aidan. Sighing, Skye adjusted the draping sleeves of the simple pale pink dress she wore, borrowed and made by Guinevere, before bending to pick up the stack of books that have accumulated on the floor beside her. Hugging them to her chest she decided to leave the library after hours of being holed up in the large dusty room.

Looking over her back to make sure she didn't forget anything she failed to notice the person in front of her as she collided into their chest, causing her to let out a startled cry and drop her books to the ground with a loud thud.

"I'm so sorry!"

"_Merlin?_" Skye pressed a hand over her rapidly beating heart. She should have known, she thought. Her golden locket had begun to glow brighter a few minutes ago. "What are you doing here?"

"Ah, well…" Merlin had stooped down to pick up her books from the floor. Quickly he tried to think up an excuse but came up short. Instead he read the covers of the books Skye had planned to take back to her chambers. "Reading about the kingdom of Aidan and the Fell family?"

"Merlin," Skye said, a slight smile playing at her lips as she held out a hand for her books. "What were you doing down here?"

"Looking for you," Merlin finally answered, sticking with the truth. "Let me carry these for you."

Skye withdrew her hand, quirking an eyebrow. "Looking for me?"

"Gaius wanted to know if you needed a tonic or anything for your wound," explained Merlin.

"I'm doing better," she said with a smile. "However, I think I'm going to have a scar on my forehead for a long time." She brushed aside her chestnut brown hair to reveal a scar that reached two inches across her forehead, just below her hairline.

"It's not bad," said Merlin with a shy smile as they left the library. "It's hardly noticeable."

"You're just being nice," Skye said with a gentle laugh. "But thank you for your kindness anyway." She glanced at the books in Merlin's arms. "You'd think it'd be easier researching about the Fell family and of Aidan, but I don't even know where to begin. I keep reading, waiting for magic words to pop up from the book, something that will confirm or deny my family origins, but nothing. Nothing seems familiar. I'm just reading the stories of someone else's life that have no meaning to me. If anything, I learned that the kingdom of Aidan is best known for their strategic placement between kingdoms, and when it comes to the Fell family the women enjoyed marrying knights and other men of noble standing."

"Well that's a start. Can you relate the Fell women? Is Arthur suddenly more attractive to you?"

"Oh yes, so much more attractive." Skye rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue, winning a laugh from Merlin. "No, Arthur is a good person, and I see he will make a great king, but he's a bit of a…"

"Clotpole? Dollophead," supplied Merlin.

"I don't know him that well to say those words, but I was going to say arrogant. I am more drawn to the humble type and fair hair is overrated…" Skye felt heat creep up her neck, embarrassed that she let that information slip out. She glanced up at Merlin who seemed to avoid her gaze while the ghost of a smile brightened his face.

"Anyway," said Skye, trying to cover up the awkward silence, "I wish I could go back to my cottage to see if there is anything I can recover from the fire. Maybe if there was a clue there…"

"If you want I can take you there today."

Skye stopped walking and faced Merlin. She searched his eyes and found nothing but sincerity in them. "Really?"

"Yeah. I've finished my chores for Arthur today and what Gaius doesn't know won't kill him. So, do you want to go?"

"Of course," Skye replied quickly smiling brightly. "This is great, thank you so much! Are you sure Arthur won't be angry with you?"

"He's always angry with me," Merlin pointed out as he handed Skye her books back. "Here, take these, and meet me in the stables in twenty minutes."

"Okay, and if I see Arthur and he asks for you what do I say?"

"Hopefully you won't see him," Merlin said as he ran, disappearing around the corner.

"He's a bit strange," Skye said to herself as she walked back to her chambers. Despite her words, she found herself unable to stop smiling…Until she ran into Arthur leaving her chambers.

"Arthur?"

"Skye?"

Skye quickly curtsied to him. "Can I help you with something?" She walked past Arthur and into the room where Guinevere was changing her sheets.

"Have you seen Merlin?"

"Who?"

"Merlin, you know, black hair, idiot, usually says pointless things."

"Ah, that Merlin," Skye said, going over to the vanity to brush her hair. "No, I haven't seen him, my lord."

"Skye…are you lying to me?" Arthur had walked over to the vanity to stare Skye down. Pulling her chestnut hair into a braid that hung down her back, Skye stood and smiled up at Arthur.

"Would I have a reason to lie to you," she asked.

"No but I can tell you're lying. You're nearly as bad as Merlin!"

"Who?"

"_Merlin!_"

"Ah, him…why are we talking about him again?"

"I give up!" Arthur threw his hands into the air and glanced at Guinevere who failed to hide a smile. "Mad! All of you are mad," he complained as he stalked out of the room shouting for Merlin.

"You know where Merlin is," Guinevere said, once Arthur was out of ear shot. Skye had walked over from the vanity to help her make the bed.

"He's in the stables," confided Skye, tucking in a corner of the clean bed sheet that smelled faintly of lavender. "He's taking me to my cottage to see if I can find anything worth saving from there. One day of rest is enough for me. I need to get out of Camelot for a bit."

"Merlin's got a good heart."

"He does…" Skye paused for a moment before looking up at Guinevere with a mischievous smile. The maid stilled and met Skye's gaze.

"What's that look for?"

"What were you doing with Arthur _alone_ in my room?"

"He had come to look for you and I was already here and don't give me that look!" Guinevere took a pillow and tossed it in Skye's face.

"For anyone who cares to look, it's so obvious," said Skye with a laugh as she sat on the freshly made bed. "You have feelings for the prince!"

Instead of denying it, Guinevere was silent for a moment. "How can I," she finally answered. "It doesn't matter, he's a prince, and I am a maid. Uther would never have it."

"Gwen…" Skye's eyes softened as she looked into Guinevere's eyes. "I think it's possible. One day Arthur will have the throne and, and he is a good man. Things will be different. You'll see."

Guinevere smiled slightly. "That's a lovely wish, but until then, Uther is still king." Gathering up the old sheets she looked at Skye. "What about you? If you really are the heiress to the Fell family of Aidan, you are next in line for the throne. It has only been three days, but since you've arrived in Camelot, Merlin has been hovering around you whenever he can. He is only a servant."

Skye touched the pendant around her neck that continued to glow, but the glow had dimmed. It was only supposed to glow when magic was present, but Skye decided that it was only faintly glowing because it sensed Merlin was further away. "If I am to be in line for a throne then things will be different in my kingdom. But I highly doubt I will inherit anything."

"Don't be so sure," Guinevere said. "You never know what could happen. I need to take these down to the laundry. Can I get you anything? Do you have a headache today?"

"I feel great, thanks Gwen," Skye smiled at Guinevere who had quickly become her closest friend. She knew that Guinevere still missed Morgana, but the feelings were reciprocated. "Oh and, Gwen, thank you for letting me borrow some of your dresses." Skye played with the skirt of the pale pink dress. Atop the skirt was an ivory loose fitting bodice that was embroidered with gold thread. "They're all so lovely."

"Oh, I'm glad you like them," Guinevere replied, blushing at the compliment.

Glancing in the mirror one more time, she left the chamber with Guinevere. "I will see you later, Gwen. I must see a man about a horse."

***/***

Three hours later Skye allowed Merlin to help her dismount from the horse he had borrowed for her from the stables. Skye swallowed back tears as she looked at the wreckage that was once her home.

"Here," Merlin said, offering her a leather satchel he remembered to bring. "In case you find anything you want to keep."

Skye smiled in gratitude as she walked toward her burnt down home while Merlin took care of the horses in order to give Skye time alone.

Walking around the perimeter of the cottage, Skye didn't know where to start. The roof had collapsed, making it difficult to see anything. Lifting the skirts of her dress, she gingerly made her way around charred debris to an area that was roughly between the kitchen and her and her father's bedrooms. Here was where she kept most of her herbal and medical potions in a large cabinet. The cabinet has been smashed and ravaged by the flames, but she was determined to find something.

Moving aside fallen wooden beams, Skye found several vials that remained unbroken. Opening each and carefully smelling them she was able to identify all of them, despite illegible labels, before putting them in the satchel. Near the vials were several books, among them Skye was able to find one that was relatively unharmed. Pulling it out, she realized it was a book that was once her mothers. There were recipes from everything to meals to potions. There were sketches of plants and their uses, and there were several pages that were written in a different language. Over the years Skye had added her own knowledge to the book.

Finding all that she could, she walked over to where her dad's room would have been. There was a large trunk that she wanted to see if it was possible to go through. "Merlin," Skye called, upon finding the chest buried deep beneath the rubble. "Can you help me pull this out?"

Merlin and Skye carried the trunk several yards from the house and sat on the grass. The lock had melted, making it nearly impossible to open. "Maybe I can find a rock or something to smash the lock off," said Skye getting up to search for one.

Once Skye had her back turned, Merlin closed his eyes before muttering a spell to open the trunk. There was an audible snap as the melted lock came off. Skye quickly turned around at the sound. "How did you get that off," she asked with suspicion.

"I was able to pull it off," said Merlin with a smile. "I think we loosened it from tugging on it so much."

"Yes…probably. Or maybe you're just magical." Skye watched Merlin's reaction, telling her everything she confirmed. He quickly tried to cover up the surprise and slight fear that shone in his eyes.

"Don't be silly."

Skye sat beside Merlin again and opened the trunk.

"Oh…" the contents within were unharmed. Within she found her dagger, her father's dagger and a hand mirror that was her mother's that was made out of silver. At the bottom of the trunk was her father's cloak the outside was black and the inside was lined with a dark blue material. In the corner was something she never noticed before. There was a stitching of a silver spiraled sun. The kingdom of Aidan's symbol.

"Does this answer your question," asked Merlin. "Do you still doubt you're Skyelynn of Fell, the last heiress?"

"N-no…" Skye stammered, dropping the cloak. "I can't believe it."

"What will you do," Merlin asked, after minutes of silence. Sitting with his arms loosely wrapped around his legs he regarded Skye with a gentle look. Something about this girl made it difficult for him to speak. He wanted to say all the right words, but found he had none. He wanted to protect her even if he didn't know where to start. Several strands of her hair had loosened from her braid and framed her face in a cute way. Somehow, just looking at her, ever since he rescued her from the fire he felt there was a thread between them that made them the same person. She turned to fix her deep brown eyes on him, and Merlin looked up to see the faint scar across her forehead. What would she do if he reached up to touch it or kiss it?

"When I was little and my father was teaching me how to throw daggers with deadly accuracy, I used to ask what Mom was like because I wondered what she would have taught me," Skye began, looking away from Merlin and into the trees. "He would always say she was very beautiful. Her skin was tanner than mine and she often liked to be outside to sit among the trees. She would read, create her potions, or simply sit. Dad liked to say it seemed like she talked with the wind and the flowers. She was loved by everyone and incredibly knowledgeable on plants and medicines. Whoever she treated always got better. Many people believed she practiced sorcery. Whenever I asked Dad if that was true he would just say that being in my mother's presence _was_ magic. She made people feel good."

"Do you believe sorcery is evil," asked Merlin, staring at the ground unable to look at Skye.

"Do you believe intelligence is evil?" Skye retorted with a gentle laugh. "There are many quick minds in the world; some of them are sitting on thrones. Some of them used their intelligence to lie, cheat, murder, and steal their way into power. It's the same with sorcery. Everything has the possibility to be corrupted; it depends on the person's heart whether it stays pure or not."

"You will make a good queen," Merlin said with sincerity.

Skye shook her head. "No. I know plants and herbs and medicine, not strategic ways to win a war. I am not a ruler. I'd rather spend my days reading books and…"

Merlin looked up at Skye to see that she was staring intently at him. She placed a hand on his arm, making his heartbeat jump. The look in her eyes shook him to the core for two different reasons. One was because of her proximity; the second was because of the look in her eyes and her oddly glowing necklace.

"I know who you are, Merlin. You're a warlock."

"Sorcery is outlawed in Camelot," Merlin said as an answer.

Skye's eyes softened as she looked at him with gentleness, never removing her hand. "Then you are quite the lionheart for being within castle walls."

"How did you know I could do magic," asked Merlin. He watched as Skye removed her hand to touch her glowing pendant. "My mother died when I was five. She died trying to give birth. Before she went into labor, I think she knew she and the baby would die so she gave me this necklace that she used to wear. She told me it would tell me of the presence of magic. Since you saved me from the fire it hasn't stopped glowing. Only when you're further away does the glow dim."

"If it hasn't stopped glowing, do you think that it's glowing because of _you_?"

"I haven't noticed it before, why would it start glowing now?"

"I don't know, maybe you've only started to use your magic."

"I don't even know how to use magic!"

"Have you tried?"

"Not that I know of…" Skye trailed off in thought. She had the uncanny ability to discern poisons and medicines just by the smell, even if the average person couldn't smell them. She figure that just came from expertise.

"Maybe you've always done a simple form of magic and you didn't know."

"Maybe," said Skye. She shook her head. However, the idea of having magic was less shocking than the idea of inheriting a throne. Leaning back on an arm, Skye smiled at Merlin. "Anyway, what brings a warlock to Camelot? Are you looking for trouble or might Arthur be on to something when he says you're not that smart…"

Merlin made a face at Skye, making her laugh and throw a few blades of grass at him. Merlin responded by throwing a few pieces back at her. "Believe me," he finally said. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

Merlin looked at Skye for a long time and she looked back with an unwavering gaze. He was torn between telling the truth and giving her a fake story about always being in Camelot, harassed by Arthur until only recently discovering his powers. Finally, the truth won out. He didn't know how, but something told him that he could tell Skye everything. "It started when I left my village…"

Skye listened intently as Merlin told his story, laughing every time he got annoyed and called Arthur a "clotpole" every now and then. It had been 3 days since she's known Merlin, and by the looks of it, she only had 5 days left in Camelot before she would have to face the kingdom of Aidan. The thought of leaving everything she knew behind caused a pain in her heart, but what hurt worse was the idea of leaving behind the person who sat beside her. She had become so fond of his kind nature and awkward humor. Every now and then Skye would have to remind herself to listen to Merlin's story instead of spacing out and simply concentrating on the blue of his eyes or cadence of his voice. Did her feelings show on her face?

"…and that brings us to now. Sitting in a cold field."

"You really were pleased that you could bring me out of the fire instead of Arthur even though he got the credit in the end?"

"Out of everything I said, that's what you take away?"

Skye laughed as she rose to her feet, shaking the grass from her dress and gathering up the satchel and her father's cloak. She stood in front of Merlin, the twinkle in her eyes matching his. "That and you are quite strange." Merlin attempted to look annoyed but couldn't hold it until he laughed lightly.

"So are you. You can throw daggers and you might even be able to do magic. Remind me not to get you angry."

Simply grinning, Skye held out her hands to help Merlin up. "Let's go, Lionheart, we've still got a three hour ride back to Camelot. You can wear my father's cloak."

Taking her hands, Merlin allowed her to help him up. She was surprisingly strong, and she offered warmth against the chilly wind. When he stood, he noted that Skye reached only up to his chest.

"Lionheart, huh," he asked, trying to hide the blush warming his cheeks.

"You are one of the bravest people I have ever met," confirmed Skye. Holding out her father's cloak, Merlin took it and draped it around his shoulders. Smiling, he offered an arm to her as they went after the horses to head back to Camelot.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, a few things: I know said this story would be Arthur/Gwen too...and it will be! Primarily though, it is a Merlin/OC story. Thus far the attraction between Merlin and Skye is more physical than emotional since it's only been 3 days. It will be built up though! Wait for it!  
**

**Also, even though Merlin's new nickname from Skye is "Lionheart", essentially all of the 4 love interests in this story are lionhearts. They will all have their time to shine!**

**Now that Skye knows she is in fact, Lady Skye of Fell, what will she do? Now that she must take her place in line for the throne of Aidan, what happens to her and Merlin? Surely he can't turn his back on his destiny in protecting Arthur and Camelot. And can she really do magic, or is it all a fluke?  
**

**All will be answered in chapters to come! Please remember to review if you get the chance! :) Have a wonderful day!  
**


	4. You Aren't Alone

_**Love for a Lionheart**_

_Chapter 4: You Aren't Alone_

* * *

"After today's meeting, I see that Skyelynn of Fell has made an excellent recovery. Also, she has learned the truth of her royalty." Uther and Arthur were sharing their midday meal after the meeting with Skye earlier that day.

"Yes, Father," said Arthur, pausing from his meal to take a drink of cider that Merlin had poured into his cup. "We will leave for Aidan tomorrow morning. It is a two day ride from Camelot. I will accompany her along with my manservant and Guinevere to attend to Lady Skye's needs."

"That is a small party with not enough protection," commented Uther. A muscle in Arthur's jaw worked as he kept silent momentarily. "I'll be able to protect them if a situation arises. Besides, we wouldn't want to take away men from Morgana's search party."

"Very well, you are right." Uther had nearly every knight of Camelot searching for the girl. He regarded his son for a moment. "Oh and Arthur, this matter is delicate."

"I knew that."

"Yes well, Aidan is a small kingdom in regards to the other ones. It is a place relatively at peace with all kingdoms, they have no alliance. Arthur, while you are there remember that you represent Camelot. Also it wouldn't hurt to…"

"Wouldn't hurt to do what," Arthur asked tentatively, not liking where this was going. Rarely was the king ever at a loss for words, except when he wanted something of Arthur.

"Be gracious to Lady Skyelynn. If she stands to inherit the throne of Aidan, be sure to remind her of where her parents resided and who took care of her this week. When the time comes, perhaps King Nicholas, cousin to the Fell family, or even Lady Skye will be willing to make a treaty with us when the time comes."

"How do you expect me to help her "remember"?" Arthur and Merlin shared a look as they waited in expectancy.

"I don't know, Arthur. Talk to her, woo her…"

"_Woo_ her?"

Merlin was taken by surprise at Uther's words that he covered up his sharp intake of breath with a cough, earning glares from both the king and prince. "My apologies," her mumbled as he faded into the background. Arthur, woo Skye?

"Yes," said Uther, able to talk normally now that his wishes were revealed. "If we could unite Aidan and Camelot, we gain land that no king has been able to create a treaty with. It will go down in history."

"I don't believe wooing is in order, Father, but I will see what I can do." Arthur wiped his moth with a cloth and rose from the table. "I must prepare for training, come, Merlin."

"You're not really going to woo her, are you?" Once back in the privacy of Arthur's chambers, Merlin deftly helped Arthur into his chainmail and armor for practice.

"Why not," asked Arthur, smiling slightly at Merlin's tone. "Skye is a pretty enough girl, and my father is right when he says no one else has been able to get an alliance out of Aidan."

"Well, good luck with that then," said Merlin. "I know Skye, and you're not her type."

"Oh really, what is her type, Merlin," asked Arthur in a condescending tone taking a seat at his desk.

"I dunno," said Merlin, rambling and speaking quickly. "Thoughtful, intelligent, humble, think of a clotpole, like you, and you have everything she doesn't like."

"Ah I see," said Arthur with mock solemnity. "So what does that leave, someone like you?"

"Well I don't know about that," said Merlin with a quick smile as he gathered Arthur's sword and shield, "but she just won't go for a guy like you. Even if you're the prince."

"Merlin, a person's got to be an idiot if they can't see how you feel about Skye." Arthur watched as Merlin stopped his nervous tidying of things that were already tidied. "Since the moment you took Skye from the flames, wherever she is, you are."

"No, wherever _you_ are, I am. You can't seem to do anything on your own. Believe me, sire, if it wasn't for me, you would die of starvation or something like that—"

"_Merlin_. It's alright."

"What?"

"The way you feel about Skye. Maybe because you are a servant and until now she has been a girl without authority, you're free to show feelings. But we're leaving tomorrow morning and when we leave, she's no longer "just Skye". She'll be Skyelynn of Fell, next in line for the throne of Aidan, and then it'll be—"

"Like you and Guinevere." It was a rare occasion when Arthur opened up like this, and Merlin was touched that he would try to relate to him.

"Something like that," responded Arthur with a fleeting smile. Standing, he hooked his sword to his belt. "We're late for practice."

"It's fine, sire," said Merlin. "I don't know how I feel about her." As much as Merlin didn't like to admit it that much was true. He wanted to be around Skye all the time, which was the truth. She was beautiful in the way she looked and the way she acted, that was the truth too. Still, only a few months ago, there was girl he thought he would never love as much who he watched die and that left him confused. Skye was here and real and he was almost forgetting Freya, but every day was a sharp reminder that Skye would leave soon too. Merlin shook his head; he needed to decide where he stood when it came to Skye.

Arthur stared at Merlin, slightly annoyed that Merlin would still deny the way he acted since Skye was around.

***/***

"Everything is packed and ready, Skye."

Skye looked away from the window and smiled at Gwen with a smile that did not reach her eyes. Below, she had been watching Merlin and Arthur prepare the horses for the journey they would leave for shortly.

"Skye?"

"Is it alright to be scared," asked Skye, gently running a finger over her dimly glowing locket. "In my mind I've been able to say that I'm able to inherit a throne, but now that the day's here, I can't say those words anymore."

"Skye," Guinevere had walked over and reached for Skye's hands. "You'll be great."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because you never let me or any other servant do their job and make your bed. You are selfless almost to a fault. If you stay the same if and when you inherit Aidan, then that kingdom will be a lucky place to live in." Guinevere smiled at Skye, giving her hands a gentle squeeze.

"You will be a great council for Camelot," Skye responded with a smile as tears glistened in her eyes.

"If that day ever comes," said Guinevere with a laugh, releasing Skye's hands. There was a knock at the door, gaining the attention of both girls. The door opened to reveal Merlin.

"Ready to go," he asked.

"As ready as we'll ever be."

Standing by the horses, Arthur and Uther Pendragon waited for the rest of the party to return. Once seeing the king, Skye held her chin up and lifted the skirts of her dress as she walked down the stairs. Smiling she dipped into a low curtsey before Uther. "Thank you for allowing me to stay in a private chamber while I was recovering," said Skye. "I will always remember your kindness, my lord."

"I am glad that you found your destiny," said Uther with a smile. "Good luck in your journey to Aidan. May they remember Camelot."

"I will be sure that Aidan will know of Camelot's kindness."

"My lady may I help you onto your horse," asked Arthur, reaching for Skye's hand. Raising a quizzical eyebrow, Skye nodded as she accepted Arthur's offer. Throwing a look at Guinevere she remained silent as Arthur put her upon a lovely white horse.

Uther smiled briefly before heading back into the castle, not acknowledging Guinevere or Merlin.

"Don't worry Gwen, Arthur's only being nice because his father told him too," whispered Merlin.

"I had nothing to be worried about," Guinevere retorted.

"Right," said Merlin with a brief nod, leading Guinevere to the other white horse while hiding a smile. "I'll help you onto your horse."

Once everyone was settled onto their mounts, Arthur kicked the sides of his horse, beginning the journey. "Let's not waste time we have a two-day journey ahead of us; so get used to your horses!"

Skye made a face, causing Guinevere and Merlin to laugh behind her. She knew how to ride a horse, but she dreaded the idea of not being able to walk properly after a day's ride.

***/***

Day one went by without problem. The party was able to find shelter for the night at a small inn, and continued their journey early the next day.

"Can we stop?" Skye rolled her neck with a sigh. The last time they had stopped had been three hours ago for lunch. "I can't feel my legs anymore, and well, I have to go to the…I just need to stop."

"Alright, this is as good a place as any. We'll stop and camp here for the night," said Arthur, pulling his horse to a stop. Jumping down he lifted Skye offer her hose.

"Thanks," she said, standing up straight with a grimace. "Arthur, why are you being nicer than usual?"

Arthur smiled like a little boy being caught in a lie. "Is it that obvious?" He sighed. "Let me explain, since I met you, all you have done is steal my manservant from me."

Skye's brown eyes sought out Merlin, but he hadn't seemed to hear Arthur's comment.

"Skye," said Arthur, bringing her attention back. His blue eyes were alight with laughter. "I'm joking. Even though you _have_ done that, I think you're the good sort, but that doesn't answer your question. My father told me it would be in Camelot's best interest to woo you into helping create an alliance."

"Woo me," Skye tried to keep a stern face but broke into giggles. "I'm sorry, sire, but that's ridiculous. I am not a pawn in Uther's game!"

"I know you're not, Skye," said Arthur, perplexed by Skye's reaction. "My father often makes odd requests."

Skye shook her head as her laughter died away. Pushing her hair behind her ears she touched Arthur's arm. "It's okay Arthur. Promise me that when you're king, you won't make such strange requests to your children either."

Shaking her head she walked off, smiling at Guinevere. "Good luck with that one," she said, as Guinevere cast a look at Arthur who simply shrugged his shoulders.

Later that night, the party of four sat around a fire after eating a stew that Guinevere had made. Pulling her cloak closer around her she stood and took the metal bowls and pot that had been used for the meal. "There's a stream not too far from here, I'll wash these."

"Oh, you don't have to do that," Guinevere countered, starting to rise.

"It's fine, Gwen," said Skye with a gentle laugh, tucking a strand of her long hair behind her ear. "You forget that all of my life I've been raised as the daughter of a huntsman, so I know how to do dishes. Besides, consider this a thank you for all you've done for me."

Smiling, Guinevere sat down again nodding in acknowledgement as Skye turned to go to the stream.

"It looks like we need more firewood, I'll get that," Merlin said, rising to his feet a moment after Skye left. Going to his horse he removed a wrapped item from his pack and put it in his pocket.

"Merlin, you wouldn't be going after Skye, would you?" Arthur raised an amused eyebrow.

"Well yeah, there are wild beasts out there and she can't be by herself."

"How do you plan on defending both you and her if a beast attacks?"

"Trust me," said Merlin under his breath as he walked away. "I have my ways."

Guinevere shook her head at Arthur's teasing. "You know, you don't give Merlin enough credit."

Arthur shook his head. "He's an idiot," he said stoking the fire. "But a brave one, I'll give him that." He watched Guinevere's face as she looked at her hands. "What do you think of their puppy love," he asked, waving his hand to the direction Skye and then Merlin disappeared into.

"I think they suit each other well. They're both good people, but if they want anything to grow, they're going to have to figure out how to work around Skye's new rank and position at Aidan."

"Yes," said Arthur who had moved to sit next to Guinevere. "I believe they'll find a way." His blue eyes searched Guinevere's dark ones before he leaned over to kiss her.

***/**

The sudden brightening to her pendant told Skye that she wasn't alone. She had finished the dishes quickly, and now she sat by the water, listening to the water flow to a far away place.

"Skye?" Merlin's breath caught as Skye turned to face him. The pendant and moonlight illuminated her face in an ethereal way. She looked like a princess as she grinned at him.

"Merlin," she said in a gentle tone, pulling her cloak closer to her so that he had a place to sit beside her. "Did they send you to look for me?"

"No, I came for firewood," said Merlin, putting the bundle of sticks and twigs down beside him. "And," his bright blue eyes shone with a mischievously playful glint. "I also came to give you this."

From his pocket, Merlin produced a small parcel that was modestly wrapped in plain brown cloth. "I've watched you with Gaius and you know so much about herbs and plants for medicine. I bought this in case you have free time to do herbalist work while you're in Aidan."

"Oh Merlin, you didn't have to," said Skye, accepting the gift and opening it. Lying in the brown cloth was a small sheathed dagger. The case was a plain brown, but the hilt of the dagger was engraved with designs of vines and flowers.

"You also said that you're skilled in throwing daggers, so if the situation came and—"

"Merlin." Skye smiled, cutting off Merlin's nervous fast talking. "It's beautiful, thank you." She sheathed the dagger once more and looked back at the water.

"It's a beautiful night," Merlin said softly, looking to the stars that spilled across the sky before following Skye's gaze to the water.

"It is," she agreed. "You know, there's something about a brook that soothes me. Ever since I was a little girl and when my mother was still alive we'd go down by the stream near out cottage and she'd mend our clothes while I played with dolls. It always felt so safe. Kind of like now." Skye looked at Merlin and smiled. Within her smile, a tear rolled from her eyes as she gripped the dagger tighter.

"Skye…" Merlin reached out to wipe the tear. He let his hand linger for a moment.

"This is the last time I'll see you, isn't it?" Skye laughed bitterly, wiping at her eyes furiously. "There's something about you, Lionheart, I don't know what it is. Something about you, something about the idea of not seeing you again it…" Skye shook her head and trailed off. Taking Merlin's hand she gave it a gentle squeeze. "I've known you for a week, but it's like I've known you for a lifetime."

"Don't say that," Merlin said, offering a smile as he kept Skye's hand in his. Her words shook his core. What if this was the last he saw of her once she went through the gates of Aidan? Suddenly, all his doubt from two days ago had been cast aside. It _was_ as if he had known her forever. "We'll see each other again. Besides, you have magic as well; you'll need to learn how to use it."

"Are you offering to teach me," asked Skye, a smile quirking her lips.

"Of course, anything to keep you close by." Merlin leaned forward to rest his forehead against Skye's, their eyes meeting in a steady gaze.

"I think I'll take that offer."

At that moment, an arrow whizzed in the space between Skye and Merlin, landing in the water. Both jumped back before getting to their feet.

"Are you alright," asked Merlin, quickly looking around.

"Yes, are you," asked Skye, her heart-racing. She unsheathed her new dagger and held it by the blade, prepared to throw. A rustle came from the leaves beside Merlin.

"There!"

Merlin pushed Skye behind him as two hooded figures emerged. One of the figures had a crossbow.

"We've been waiting for this for a long time," said the hooded figure without a visible weapon. The voice belonged to a woman. "Welcome back to Aidan, Skyelynn of Fell, daughter of the Lose Heir."

"Who are you?"

The figures looked at each other before each dropped their hoods. The one with the crossbow was a young boy of 15 with dark blonde hair and an intense blue gaze. The other was a woman with chestnut brown hair and blue eyes. She was shorter than the boy who was tall and looked to be still growing.

"Skye, the woman," said Merlin, his eyes wide.

"You look like me," Skye stated in a voice barely above a whisper. She and the woman were the same height. Except where Skye was a golden tan, the woman was porcelain white with a different eye color. However, in the shape of their face and the way they raised their chins, there was no denying the similarity.

"Rather, you look like a Fell," said the woman with a smile. "I am Katherine of Fell, sister to Rodric. This," she said, indicating the boy next to her, "is Henry of Fell, my son. That would make us your aunt and cousin."

* * *

**Author's Note: Ohhh the plot thickens! Skye is no longer the last of the Fell (aside from King Nicholas in Aidan)! What are Katherine and Henry doing way out here in the woods? How will Merlin and Skye make their relationship work?**

**As for me, I am now in the fourth series of Merlin. It's SOO good! I can't wait for my story to kind of weave into it! Currently, the story takes place just before season 3. :)  
**

**Rate, review, make me smile, please? :)  
**


	5. Within Aidan Walls

_**Love for a Lionheart**_

_Chapter 5: Within Aidan Walls_

* * *

"You expect me to believe that you've been hiding for the past 15 years and just so happen to come across a small party that happens to be heading to Aidan. Forgive me, but that's just ridiculous!"

Skye and Merlin had taken Katherine and Henry back to Arthur and Gwen. The party now sat around a campfire as Katherine and Henry were offered hunks of bread and cheese.

"Don't talk to my mother that way," said Henry, jumping to his feet with an angry glare.

"That's enough, Henry, sit down. You've got quite the mouth on you, girl," Katherine quickly said, vexed by Skye's skepticism. "You remind me much of myself at your age. You are definitely the daughter of Rodric."

"I think you have reason to believe them," said Guinevere, looking over the fire at Skye. "As strange as it is, there is a likeness in the three of you that can't be ignored."

"You've been hiding here all this time then," asked Arthur, calmly speaking through the tension. He chuckled lightly. "Not a bad place to hide, just inside Camelot boundaries, but close enough to Aidan."

"Yes, my lord," said Katherine warily. "We've been here all this time. We make do very well. It's not palace life, but it is life."

"I often see who passes through this area," Henry added in. "I never forget a face, and this is the first time I've seen you in these parts."

Arthur nodded in acknowledgement to the boy. He was young, but Arthur could see that in a couple of years the boy would grow even taller and stronger. He seemed intelligent enough and with proper training he would make an excellent knight…or king.

"So," said Skye, wrapping her cloak tighter around her petite, lithe frame. "What made you leave Aidan? Why are you hiding out?"

Katherine met the eyes of everyone around the campfire before resting on Skye. "These are dangerous times," she said. "Can I trust these people from Camelot?"

"Of course," Skye promised gently, sensing the wariness in Katherine's voice. Despite the proud way the older woman held herself, there was a familiar fear that Skye could easily relate to. "You forget that Camelot is the only kingdom I know."

"That is not what I'm asking," Katherine said sharply, glancing at Arthur.

"You are in trustworthy company," Skye assured. "Arthur may be the crown-prince, but he is just and fair. Whatever information is shared, as long as it is not harmful to Camelot will remain in this group." Skye shot a look to Arthur, Merlin and Guinevere, all of them nodded in agreement.

Katherine's shoulder slumped slightly as she sighed. "Very well then, I am trusting your judgment, Skyelynn. The kingdom of Aidan is very small but proud,"

"Kind of like someone we know," Merlin whispered to Skye who simply pressed a finger to smiling lips.

"For a very long time," Katherine continued, "Aidan has been at peace with all kingdoms and nations. Although we lack in size, our forces make up for it in strength. Our people are fiercely devoted to helping each other, which allowed Aidan prosperity for hundreds of years. For as long as a Fell has been on the throne, Aidan has known little of bloodshed and more of good times. We keep out of the affairs of other kingdoms such as Camelot out of necessity. We know that if we create allegiance with any surrounding kingdom we will be brought into wars for things that could have been avoided. However, we do keep watch on all kingdoms, maintain peace over violence. In old times, we had no quarrel with magic," Katherine paused momentarily and locked eyes with Arthur. A muscle worked in his jaw as he kept silent. Magic was the very thing Uther opposed.

"We had few magicians in our land; the only time they were executed was when they were discovered to do malicious things that threatened the king or the kingdom. However, there were those in the kingdom who opposed sorcery, deciding to take the law into their own hands. They would kill innocent children who revealed signs of sorcery. These were hate crimes, not the law. King Nicholas, who is still on the throne, was about to create a decree banning sorcery from the land, but at this time the Great Purge began and many sought refuge in Aidan. King Nicholas welcomed them and granted them the same law of the land. It was around this time that the King found out he could not sire children, so the crone would pass to Rodric. Rodric accepted the duties at the time, and as he grew older he rejected the role because of our parents. Our parents were blinded with hatred toward magic and toward what they believed was weakness in King Nicholas that they set out to brainwash Rodric and I."

"That's why Father ran away," Skye interjected.

A twinkle lit Katherine's blue eyes. "That was one of the many reasons. Mostly at this time, your father had already met a girl that he wanted to wed. Yet because her origins were a mystery, and she was a gentle creature who, like your father sought peace instead of hatred, our parents forbid it."

"My mother."

"Yes, your mother," Katherine confirmed. "After Rodric rejected the crown and disappeared, that left me. At the time I had married Philip, the fiercest warrior in Aidan."

Skye snuck a look at Henry who fidgeted in his seat at the mention of his father. Looking at his face, she noticed that he tried to look disinterested.

"I loved him at the time because of his strength and because of his power, but he was a coward who only sought to higher his rank. It seemed like my parents would give it to him. Like Rodric before me, I knew they were wrong. I tried to convince Philip, but he wouldn't listen, so I too, left, but I made it look as though I took my life by drowning." There was a pregnant pause as Katherine studied her hands. Everyone seemed to be holding their breath. "A week after I ran, I discovered I was pregnant with child. So I hid at a village on the outskirts of Camelot until Henry was born."

"Who stands to for the throne now," asked Skye.

"King Nicholas hoped for a long time that Rodric or I would come back. Then when he stopped hoping, he named Byron McIntosh as a possibility for the throne, but did not crown him. However, his hope has been renewed. You have been found."

"How, though," asked Skye, her voice rising in pitch. "How did he know where to find my father? Why would he have him killed?"

"Not King Nicholas, Skyelynn, it was the McIntosh family. That is the family your grandmother, my mother, is from. The McIntosh make it widely known that they despise sorcery, but they keep it secret that they consult with magicians and even have them in their own family. I believe that they discovered where you lived and wanted to destroy you in order to keep the throne."

Something like a stone dropped in Skye's stomach, chilling her very blood. "Sorcery," she asked, not daring to look at Merlin.

"Yes," said Katherine. "There are a very few amount in Aidan who know I am alive, and they remain loyal to me. They are my eyes and ears, helping me stay updated in the kingdom and surrounding areas."

"What do you plan to do now," asked Skye, hoping that her pounding heart wasn't audible to Katherine. Skye wondered just how much of that conversation with Merlin Katherine and Henry heard. If they knew Merlin had magic, or even of the possibility of Skye having magic, what would they do?

"Now that we know about you, we plan on helping you secure the throne," Katherine declared. "As Rodric's daughter, you are next in line, and I want you to know the truth before you head into Aidan."

"Will you go with us," asked Skye.

"Henry and I will follow you as far as you need us to go. Your cousin is excellent with a bow and arrow, and I can still handle a sword."

"Does everyone in your family excel at some sort of weapon," asked Merlin.

"Yes," said Katherine, a smile playing at her lips. "The Fell men are known to be strong knights of Aidan and it was always a tradition for the women to excel at one weapon."

"That explains the daggers," Skye said to herself.

"Well, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow," said Arthur, rising from his seat. "We will set out early in the morning to see King Nicholas."

"Of course," said Katherine, also rising. "I caution you, Prince Arthur. King Nicholas can be trusted, but not the McIntosh family."

"How can I know that I can trust you," Arthur asked Katherine, folding his arms across his chest.

"Because I owe this to Rodric. Growing up, Rodric and I were thick as thieves, being so close in age. Before he left Aidan, the plan was for me to go with him and Amelia, Skyelynn's mother. Then at the last minute, I lost the courage until a year later. By then, Rodric had cut off all ties with Aidan, and I left Aidan on my own."

Arthur nodded in understanding. It was definitely a time where it was difficult to trust anyone. "Right, you are welcome to ride with us come morning."

"We will," said Katherine. "We will meet you bright and early." Turning to Skye, Katherine smiled gently, touching Skye's cheek. "You look so much like your father," she said, tears rising in her eyes. "Your eyes, though, they are your mothers eyes. Amelia's eyes were brown, many would consider them plain, but there was something about them that made them anything but ordinary."

"You knew my mother?"

"Very well," said Katherine with a light laugh. "Anyone could see how she captivated your father. She was the gentlest person you could ever meet, but at the same time she got your father and I into the worst kind of trouble whenever we had to sneak her in and out of the castle and we were caught."

"So you were friends. You knew where she came from then?"

"Yes, Skyelynn, we were friends. Before your father asked her to marry him, I already considered her a sister. I also know of her history, yes, but tonight is not the night to tell you. Sleep well, Skyelynn."

Skye watched as Henry and Katherine disappeared into the night before she retired into her own tent, her head spinning with questions.

***/***

"Aidan sure is a cheery place." The small party had finally passed through the city gates of Aidan, drinking in the sights and sounds. It was an overcast day with a slight drizzle, leaving everyone in kind of a glum mood.

"You've never been to Aidan," Skye asked, ignoring the sarcastic tone in Arthur's voice.

"No, not even my father's been here."

Skye nodded, keeping her eyes straight ahead, fixated on the castle growing closer. The castle was smaller than the one in Camelot, but still just as grand looking. Where the castle in Camelot was made of a light grey stone, the one ahead was made of a dark grey, almost black stone, making it seem dreary. Instead of red and gold flags flying from the towers, there were purple and silver ones, just like her cloak.

Distractedly, Skye played with the pendant around her neck, deep in thought. Earlier that morning Katherine promised that the party would meet with her and Henry later that day somewhere in the castle. The two then disappeared into the morning. Skye wondered just where they would meet and hoped no danger would come to them. Looking down at her brightly glowing necklace, Skye tucked it as deep as it would go into her bodice to hide the glow.

"There's still time to turn back, right," Skye joked, attempting a weak smile. None of her friends had an answer for her, only offered sympathetic smiles.

"We're here," Arthur said softly, when they finally arrived in front of the castle stairs. Skye looked up at the castle, her eyes wide with a mixture of interest and fear. Up the tall towers were several guards who looked down at her, and at the very top of the stairs that led to the entrance was King Nicholas and Byron McIntosh the next "heir" to the throne. He was a man with gray hair and blue eyes that seemed to meet hers with the same interest. Behind that interest, Skye could read into his kind and just look. However, Byron, a man only several years older than Skye had dark hair and stormy gray eyes that held no warmth. Skye's breath caught in her breast; those were the eyes of the person that set her cottage on fire.

"M'lady." Skye looked down from her horse to notice Merlin holding out a hand to help her off her horse. As she placed her palm in his, she was reassured by his touch. The gentle boy who spoke mostly kind words had rough and calloused hands that told the story of his hard work as a servant.

"Is everything alright," he whispered in a voice only audible to her.

"Yes," she whispered back, offering a quick smile. Merlin and Skye knew that the moment they entered Aidan's gates Skye became a lady and Merlin remained a lowly servant. Straightening, she squared her shoulders and straightened the skirts of the lavender dress she wore. Guinevere had told her it was one of Morgana's gowns.

King Nicholas and Byron walked down the steps to meet her party. Unsure of what to do, Skye dipped into a curtsy.

"I am Skyelynn of Fell, daughter of Rodric of Fell. I am indebted to Prince Arthur for bringing me here safely."

"My child, look at me," Nicholas commanded in a voice that sounded gentle, but there was an underlying sense of power in it.

Skye stood from her curtsy and looked into the king's eyes, refusing to acknowledge Byron beside him. The king regarded her for a long moment. "You have the Fell nose," said the king, breaking into a grin. Skye stared at him momentarily. It was true; Nicholas possessed the same straight regal nose that she, Katherine, and even Henry shared.

"Welcome back to your homeland." The king embraced Skye in a tight hug to which she awkwardly patted his back. The king then turned to Arthur, Merlin and Guinevere. "Please, you are guests in this castle. You will stay the night and rest before you head out tomorrow."

"It would be an honor, sire," said Arthur with a bow.

"Perfect, we have much to discuss," said Nicholas, taking Skye by the arm, leading the party into the castle.

***/***

"By the week's end you will be instated as crown-princess to the throne," decided Nicholas after the midday meal.

Byron could not handle this any longer. The brat was supposed to be dead! The fire was set by magic _his_ magic! This waif of a girl couldn't possibly possess magic strong enough to break through his…could she? "My lord," Byron said carefully. "Are you sure that is a wise decision? She knows nothing of our politics and she has been raised in Camelot! For as we know this could be a plot—"

"Thank you, Byron, that is enough." Nicholas held up his hand to the man, ordering him to stop. "Skye seems to be clever enough and she will learn fast. Besides, from how she described Rodric, I have no doubt now that she is the Lost Heir's daughter."

Skye glanced at Arthur who seemed ready to duel the man for insulting his kingdom. Their eyes met from across the table and she shook her head discreetly to which he tightly nodded.

"I don't know what to say, my lord," Skye said with difficulty. "You have much faith in me; I hope I do not disappoint you."

"I know you will do great things," Nicholas said, a twinkle in his eye. "Now, Byron will show you to your rooms, I will have the servants begin a feast for your return!" Nicholas turned his attention on Arthur, "surely you will be a guest of honor?"

Skye looked pleadingly at Arthur who nodded. "Of course, your majesty."

"Good, now go get some rest, for tonight, we celebrate!"

Byron led Skye and her friends up to two chambers right next to each other. "You will stay in this one until we decide where you will stay permanently," said Byron pointing to one. "Your Camelot friends can stay in the other."

Walking into the room, Skye observed that it was very similar to the room she had in Camelot. "Thank you, sir," said Skye, with a quick nod.

"Of course, my lady," Byron looked to Guinevere who had remained by the door silently. "I need to speak with Skyelynn privately, if you could so kindly leave."

Guinevere nodded and joined Merlin and Arthur in the other room.

Once the door shut behind her, Skye spoke first. "You put up an excellent charade, Byron. Does the king know it was you who set the fire to my home and killed my father?"

Byron paled at Skye's words. He regarded the proud jut of her chin with contempt. He wanted to slap the look right off of her face. "You better be careful of who you accuse, girl."

"I will never forget your eyes," said Skye with venom. There was no mistaking the warble in her voice as she choked back tears. "That fire was conjured by sorcery. Tell me, how did you find us after all these years?"

"We always knew where you were, girl," said Byron. "Ever since Rodric left. It was only a matter of time. As for you…" Byron held out his hand and his gray eyes lit with the sorcery of fire. Skye found herself being lifted into the air painfully against the wall with her air being cut off.

"By the week's end, when all your friends are gone and forgotten about you, you will be dead. I will have the crone once more, do you hear me?"

Skye tried to gasp for air to no avail as tears slipped from her eyes. She wished more than anything that she could use magic to kill this man. Never had she had a more violent thought.

"And," continued Byron, "If you even think of telling any of your friends about my magic, I'll kill them all. In fact, that's not such a bad idea. The second they leave Aidan, they are attacked by a group of bandits, leaving all of them dead."

Byron walked closer to Skye before releasing his magical bind on her, causing her to crumple to the ground, gasping for breath. Byron crouched down in front of Skye who moved closer to the wall. "Welcome home, Skyelynn of Fell," mocked Byron before standing up and storming out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

Skye stared, long after he was gone as tears blurred her vision. If there was no help for her, then so be it, but no harm could come to her friends, especially not to Merlin.

Minutes later, Skye heard the door opening. She had not moved from her spot, and quickly stood.

"Towels, m'lady." Dressed in a servant's gown was Katherine, holding a stack of towels. There was a wicked smile on her face that quickly disappeared when she saw Skye's broken state. Closing the door behind her, she rushed to Skye.

"What's happened?"

"Don't worry about me, where's Henry," asked Skye, trying her best to smile.

"Henry's in the room with your friends, and don't tell me not to worry! Skyelynn, what's _happened_?"

"Byron," Skye finally managed to say. "He killed my father. He's a sorcerer. He plans on killing my friends."

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry for the lack of Merlin..there will be more. Promise. :)**

**P.s. Summer NaNoWriMo (national novel writing month) has started. So...I may be missing in action. Hopefully not!  
**


	6. Together

**_Love for a Lionheart_**

**__**_Chapter 6: Together_

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want me to do this?"

"I'm sure."

Katherine pressed the small vial of an extremely powerful sleeping drought into Skye's hands. After Skye told Katherine of Byron's plans to kill Arthur, Merlin, and Guinevere on their way back to Camelot, Katherine had helped Skye conceive and put into action a plan that would save their lives. Skye was to drug her friends in order to keep them from leaving that morning. With the help of Katherine gathering ingredients, Skye, from memory, had expertly crafted a sleeping potion powerful enough to keep a horse asleep for hours. The plan was to keep them sleeping until the danger had passed.

Skye's stomach twisted with nerves knowing that she had to deceive her friends by drugging them, but if it saved their lives, she hoped they would forgive her eventually.

The door to her chambers opened as Harry, also dressed like a servant boy, came in carefully carrying a platter with cups of cider. There were 6 cups in order for them to toast to Skye's successful return to the Fell family. "Here it is," said Henry, putting the platter on the table.

"Thank you," replied Skye as she walked over to the table, looking at the cups. "All but these three," she said, pointing to three cups, "will have the sleeping drought. Be sure to get the right ones." Both Katherine and Henry nodded in understanding.

"Alright, can you bring the other three here? I'll put the potion in while you do that."

"All will be well," promised Katherine before she and Henry went to get the others.

Uncorking the vial, Skye heaved a sigh before pouring the potion into all but one of the goblets. "Sorry, Katherine and Henry, but I need to do this alone."

"Skye, you wanted to see us?"

Skye gasped in surprise as she hurriedly put the stopper back on the vial and quickly slid it up her sleeve. She turned and smiled at Merlin who gave her a quizzical look. "Oh, Merlin, just the person I wanted to see. Ah, everyone else is here too, perfect!"

Merlin smiled back at Skye as everyone else filtered into the room. He wouldn't let on that he saw the vial Skye pushed up her sleeve.

"You wanted to see us," asked Guinevere with a pleasant smile.

"Well, you'll be leaving very soon, and I just wanted to both thank you for bringing me here and to celebrate. At this week's end you know that I will be named the crown-princess, and because you won't be here, it was Katherine's idea to have a toast since you all are very dear to me. Who knows," Skye smiled at Arthur who quirked his lips in return. "I hope that sometime in the future Aidan and Camelot will be able to forge an alliance based on friendship when there is a new king."

"May that hope come true, I'll drink to that," declared Arthur, picking up a cup. Katherine quickly grabbed for the two cups Skye said wouldn't be drugged and handed one to Henry. Picking up the only drug-free cup, Skye smiled at everyone.

"To new beginnings," Katherine offered.

"Yes," agreed Skye. "To new beginnings, indeed!" The group of six brought their cups together before each took a sip. Skye put her drink back on the table as her heart beat madly in her chest while she waited for the drug to take effect.

"Mmm, that's really good what—" started Arthur as he placed his cup back on the table. He never finished his sentence before he crumbled to the ground, fast asleep. Guinevere went down after he did, her cup falling from her hand and spilling on the ground, most of it splashing onto Arthur's white tunic.

"Skye," Katherine yelled, betrayal in her eyes as she took Henry's glass and slammed both down on the table before both of them fell into a slumber.

"Oh, he's not going to be very happy once he sees that stain."

"Merlin!"

Skye's brown eyes widened when she saw that Merlin remained standing. This was going to be hard to explain. Why wasn't he asleep? Her potion was strong enough to put Arthur to sleep in a few seconds, and of everyone in the room, he had the biggest build after years of training as a knight.

Slamming his glass on the table, in a few long strides, Merlin stood before Skye and gripped her by the arms, causing the vial in her sleeve to fall to the ground. Luckily the glass did not shatter. "I saw you hide a small bottle up your sleeve so I only pretended to drink. You poisoned them, Skye, why did you do this?"

"Don't worry, Merlin," said Skye imprisoned against a wall and Merlin's arms. "They're asleep, they'll be fine. I swear it." Merlin's blue eyes were hard as he searched Skye's as though he were looking deep into her soul. Skye stared back, willing him to believe her. "Please," she said. "Help me move Guinevere and Katherine to the bed. I need to get pillows for Arthur and Henry and clean up the mess."

Seeing truth in her eyes, Merlin released his tight grip, but did not let Skye go. "You haven't answered my question, Skyelynn. _Why have you poisoned everyone_?"

"I had to! Merlin, you won't understand, I did this to save your life!"

"Skyelynn," said Merlin in a serious tone. All humor and twinkle was gone from his eyes. "Answer. The. Question."

Skye broke from his gaze and looked down at his arms keeping her in place. Tears fell from her eyes, a couple plopping onto the blue fabric of Merlin's shirt. "C-Camelot was threatened. Byron told me that once you set out for Camelot, he would kill all of you for bringing me here and taking the throne from him. Once you're dead, he'll come for me too. That's why I put a sleeping drought in your cups. My plan is to keep you safe until I can figure out what to do next. As long as all of you are with me, you're safe. King Nicholas will not have you dead. Only Byron who is so filled with hatred and anger. He killed my father, Merlin. Byron killed my father and tried to murder me with magic! He's a sorcerer, but Nicholas doesn't know. Byron hides behind a fake hatred for sorcery, but he is also a practitioner and he's corrupted! Merlin, I only want all of you safe. I told Katherine that she and Henry wouldn't be poisoned, but they had to go to sleep as well, I need to do this myself and I can't risk anyone getting hurt. This was the only way I could think of. I'm sorry. Arthur cannot die, he's the prince, and Guinevere is my friend, and, you, you're precious to me. I swear it Merlin, I would never dream of hurting anyone. I don't care if I die as long as all of you live." At the end, Skye was shaking, nearly sobbing as she kept her head bowed, afraid to look at Merlin who was surely angry at her.

"Skye, look at me." Skye nearly stilled at the surprisingly gentle tone Merlin used. Shaking her head, she refused to meet Merlin's eyes, afraid of what she would find. She simply wiped at her eyes with the sleeve of her lavender dress.

"Skye…" Skye felt the gentle touch of Merlin's warm, calloused hand under her chin, tilting her face up to meet his gaze. Reluctantly she looked up in time to see a tear roll from her Lionheart's eyes and land on the tip of her nose. Without thinking, she reached up to wipe the wet trail from his face, her fingertips sensitive to the stubble along his jawline.

"I understand," Merlin said carefully. "It's okay. I don't know if Arthur or Gwen will be happy when they wake up, but they will thank you later. Just please don't ever talk about your death again."

"If it means saving you, I will gladly die—"

"Skye, shut up! Don't be an, an…_idiot_!"

Skye was taken aback by Merlin's tone. Even though he stopped crying, his eyes shone with sadness and an underlying determined anger. "Don't talk about you're death again. Yes, I know very well you will die one day, but that's not now, not yet. Skye," Merlin sighed, gently stroking her cheek with his thumb. He smiled gently. "You are one of the most selfless but most stubborn person I've ever met. You might give that clotpole sleeping in cider a run for his money. You want to do everything on your own instead of asking for help to the point of killing yourselves. You don't know that there are people right next to you waiting for you to ask for help because they want the best for you. Those people are even willing to risk their lives for your lives. Especially you Skye. Arthur's an idiot, but he can't die. You, you are very dear to me, and that's why you can't die, and why you won't be facing Byron on your own."

"Merlin, I—"

"The thought of your place being in Aidan instead of with me in Camelot is hard, you know I can't leave Arthur's side and join you here—"

"I wouldn't be happy with you if you abandoned your duties—"

Merlin made an unintelligible response because of her interruption and kept speaking. "I will not let you go somewhere I cannot follow. It's happened once, and I won't let it happen again, not with you." By the end of his chatter, Merlin was breathing hard, color rising to his face.

In spite of the situation, a small smile tugged the corners of Skye's lips up. "Am I really that dear to you?"

"More than that."

Her heart both soared and broke at Merlin's affirmation. It soar because of the happiness she felt by his returned feelings, but her heart broke because she knew that if she survived the conflict with Byron, in the end she'd stay in Aidan and Merlin would return to Camelot. Determined not to be won by fear, Skye gripped Merlin's tunic at his chest and rose to her toes, meeting his lips with hers. Skye felt Merlin's heart beat speed up as his arms went around her waist, pulling her closer. A giggle escaped her lips as Merlin, surprisingly strong, tightened his hold around her waist to lift her from the ground, silencing her laughter with another kiss.

Overcome by the contradicting emotions in her heart, another tear fell from behind Skye's closed eyes. Carefully, as though she were a treasure, Merlin placed her back on the ground and leaned forward enough to rest his head in the space between her head and shoulder, lightly kissing a place on her neck. Running her hands through his thick hair, Skye tried to make her heart return to a normal pace, but that seemed impossible, the mere closeness of him warmed her from toe to head.

"Lionheart," Skye finally managed to murmur, hating to end the moment, but there were five sleeping bodies across her floor, reminding her of her mission.

Merlin placed another kiss on her neck before looking her in the eyes. "We need to come up with a plan," he said, earning a nod from Skye. He looked behind him at the sleeping bodies. The scenery was less than ideal, and he hoped that one day he could make it up to Skye, but for now, they had to figure out what to do about Byron.

Lacing his fingers through hers, Merlin grinned, "together," he said, it was a promise. It was a promise for the both of them to come up with a plan to reveal Byron. It was a promise that now they were inseparable at the heart. It was a promise to figure out what they were going to do about her living in Aidan, and him living in Camelot. It was a promise, that come what may, whatever obstacle, they would figure out something together. There was something about Skyelynn of Fell, Merlin realized but couldn't quite put his finger on, that completed him. Something magical and complete about her, he prayed they would live long enough for him to find out what it was.

"Together," repeated Skye, nodding her head. "Now, about the sleeping bodies…"

* * *

**Author's Note:  
**

**And that's the last chapter! I hope you enjoyed-haha just kidding! There are a few more chapters still!**

**Just how will they deal with this Byron fiend? How will they make their new long distance relationship work?  
**

**Reviews/comments/criticisms? :)  
**

**Happy summer!  
**


	7. For You I Will

**_Love for a Lionheart_**

**__**_Chapter 7: For You I Will_

_**Author's Note: At some point, I use the phrase "two sides of the same coin", since it's an idiom, I don't think I stole that line from Merlin, but just in case, well, it's often used in "Merlin" to describe Arthur/Merlin. No copyright intended. (There's another Author's note at the end of the chapter)**  
_

* * *

"My lady? Lady Skyelynn!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, what were you saying?" Skye looked away from the window that looked beyond the citadel of Aidan and to the east, where Camelot would be after a two-day journey. The sleeping drought had been given two days ago, making it easy to look in a constant state of sadness and worry. Skye turned to face a maid who looked at her with concern written all over her face.

"My lady, the king asks of your health today. Are you feeling any better?"

"The days drag on," said Skye, "but I know things will be well eventually." She smiled gently at the maid. "If you could, will you pass on the information that I request an audience with him and Byron later tonight?"

"Yes my lady. I know the king will be very happy to see you come out of your chambers since your friends left without telling you."

"Yes, a change of scenery will be good for my spirit."

The maid curtsied to Skye before leaving her room. Once the doors to her chambers clicked shut, Skye heaved a sigh of relief. Sitting on her bed she reached over and knocked three times against her headboard.

"You know, I don't know how much more of this hiding under your bed I can take." Merlin pushed himself out from beneath Skye's bed and went behind her dressing wall to check on Arthur, Guinevere, Katherine, and Henry. They were once again fast asleep with a lower dosage of her sleeping potion. In the past two days, Merlin and Skye had periodically woken them up in order to feed them and gently wash them.

Skye smiled lightly as she played with the locket around her neck. Above the golden glowing locket was a second pendant, a pale pink flower with a pearl in the middle. Skye ran her finger around the ridges the petals created and sighed. Merlin came and silently sat beside her. "What if this all goes wrong," Skye asked gently, her voice shaking at the end. "What if you're discovered or you get in trouble, or worse?"

"Then we're going to hope that things won't go wrong." Merlin offered a quick smile as he met Skye's eyes. Pushing back her chestnut hair behind her ear he stood and walked back to the place where they hid the bodies of their friends.

"The sleeping drought for Katherine and Henry will wear off in time for tonight," Merlin confirmed.

"They will be very out of sorts for a while and very weak because of their lack of proper nourishment and movement. We cannot completely rely on them. If I could just—"

"No, whatever you're going to say, no you cannot do it."

"But—"

"No."

"Just a little—"

"Nothing."

"Merlin!"

"Skye!"

Skye let out a frustrated cry as she fell back on her bed, putting the back of her hand of her eyes. "We should have never left Camelot," murmured Skye. "Something's going to go horribly wrong. We don't have time to gather evidence, so we have no proof against Byron's use of magic and threat to Aidan. Without proof I doubt the king will believe me."

Merlin lied back on Skye's bed as well, folding his hand across his stomach. He stared up at the canopy in silence, occasionally glancing at Skye who eventually uncovered her eyes. A couple silent moments passed as the two of them stared up at the draping golden and cream colored canopy.

"The king is pleased with you," said Merlin, turning to look at Skye. "Ever since the banquet, anyone could tell that he is very happy you're here to take your place with the Fells. We're just going to have to hope that his happiness in you will extend to the plan tonight."

"He has no reason to," said Skye, craning her neck to stare back at Merlin. "Nicholas can be happy with me all he wants, but that doesn't mean he trusts me. He's putting all this faith in me and he doesn't know that tonight I'm going to destroy that faith because of the plan."

"There's no other way, Skye."

"I know. I'm sure we thought of a million different plans, and this is the least harmful if things go right, I just, I just don't want to hurt people anymore."

Merlin unclasped his hands and took Skye's bringing it to his lips, kissing her knuckles gently. Merlin knew the feeling, but he learned the hard way that in order to make things turn out right, someone was going to get hurt in one way or another. "Everything will turn out right, I promise," Merlin reassured. "Just stick to the plan."

A loud, insistent banging on the door caused both Merlin and Skye to jump to their feet in panic. "Get behind the dressing wall, and be as quiet as possible," Skye whispered as she quickly went to sit at her vanity and brush out her long hair as if she had been there since her maid left.

"Come in," she called, once Merlin disappeared behind the folding wall where the bodies of their friends were.

The doors to her chamber flew open as Byron stormed into the room in his arrogant and loud manner. Skye concentrated on her reflection, willing her hand around her brush to stop shaking. Squaring her shoulders, she prepare for the worst. "What can I do for you, Byron?"

"Your friends left Camelot two days ago," said Byron. "Why is it, there is no trace of them anywhere in the forests and they left without a word for you?"

"I cannot control what Prince Arthur does," Skye answered evenly. "I may have arrived with them, but aside from Guinevere and Merlin I was not friends with the prince. He only brought me here."

"Oh, is that so?" Byron quickly reached out and quickly seized Skye's wrist, painfully pulling her to her feet. Skye released a gasp of pain at the rough treatment while her brush clattered to the floor. Later, there would be a ring of bruising in the pattern of his fingers on her tanned skin. "Why don't I believe you?" Byron stood to his full height, hoping to intimidate the girl.

"B-Because you are paranoid," Skye shot back with venom.

From behind the folding wall, Merlin pressed a hand over his mouth to quiet his ragged breathing He wanted more than anything to put Byron in his place, but he couldn't blow his cover. Instead he mentally commended Skye for her bravery against Byron.

Byron's gray eyes blazed with anger. "You will pay for your insolence," he hissed, gripping Skye's wrist tighter. Skye winced; sure that Byron would break her wrist. "Until then," Byron continued. "I believe your friends are still in Aidan. I will find every last one and you will watch as I put them to death. For now," Byron threw Skye's wrist away from him. "You should have a maid help you before supper. You may be the new crown-princess for now but you still look every bit like a commoner." With a final glare, Byron stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Skye, are you alright," Merlin quickly bolted out from behind the dressing wall and gingerly inspected Skye's wrist.

"Ow," she whimpered when he carefully touched the small round bone on her wrist.

"Sorry," Merlin replied with an apologetic smile. "It's not broken, but you will have a nasty bruise within the hour and it will be sore for much longer than that."

"Good." Skye carefully cradled her wrist close to her chest. "We now have evidence against Byron. It's small, but it's something to show King Nicholas."

"I suppose you're right," Merlin agreed darkly. He'd rather Skye not be injured, but she did have a point. Either way, he made a mental vow that Byron would get what he deserved sooner or later.

"For now," Skye said, throwing her hair behind her shoulder as she picked up a vial from her vanity. "We need to wake Katherine and Henry up." She handed the small bottle to Merlin. "Smelling salts," she explained.

Merlin pocketed the bottle and walked over to the sleeping bodies of their friends. Carefully he lifted Katherine to a chair by the table that Skye had moved and proceeded to do the same for Henry. Merlin uncorked the bottle of smelling salts, carefully taking a whiff of his own. He quickly coughed, choking on the very revitalizing but absolutely disgusting smell.

Skye raised a bemused eyebrow at him as she looked up from her job of pouring two cups of water and slicing hunks of bread for Katherine and Henry. "What did you do that for, you're already awake!"

"I don't know, I, what is that stuff," asked Merlin, shaking his head, trying to rid his nose from the smell.

"It's a secret. It's the only thing that can revive a person from this particular sleeping potion they're under," Skye replied, fighting back a smile as Merlin waved the smelling salts underneath Katherine's and Henry's noses. Soon, both Henry and Katherine were awakened with a start.

"What happened, Skyelynn…you poisoned us!" Katherine fixed fiery blue eyes on Skye as she desperately tried to wipe at her nose, as if the smell was on her skin. "You betrayed us," her eyes shot to Merlin. "Why is _he_ awake? Of all the people you keep an idiot servant awake?"

"Katherine please keep your voice down," Skye urged, pressing a finger to her lips. "Here, bread and water. It's been two days since you were drugged." Skye held out water to Katherine and Henry, neither would take it.

"It's not poisoned," Skye promised, sipping from both cups. "You need your strength back. I'm sorry I had to betray you, but I planned on betraying Merlin too, he just pretended to drink because he saw me slip the drugs into your glasses. I wanted to keep you all safe and take down Byron by myself, but I'm grateful Merlin has been awake. He's been nothing but help to me." Skye smiled quickly at Merlin before looking back to Katherine.

Katherine knew the look that Skye and Merlin briefly shared. It was one that Skye's parents, Rodric and Amelia used to share as they tried to avert the consequences of the trouble they got into. "You are so much like your mother," Katherine sighed accepting the cup of water offered to her. "It's okay to drink, Henry," she told her son who still seemed dazed. He shyly took the piece of bread that was placed next to him, not wanting everyone to know how ravenous he was.

"What is this great plan the two of you came up with," asked Katherine, daintily wiping water from her lips. Skye couldn't help but smile. Despite living in the forest that bordered Camelot and Aidan, Katherine still managed to possess her royal grace, something she passed on to Henry who had never had the royal life.

"Well it involves you taking Henry and Merlin to a location near the room where Nicholas conducts most of his business. I will be dining with him and Byron tonight. Wherever you take them, they must be able to see the entire room clearly and they must not be seen. Do you know anywhere like that?"

"Yes, of course."

Merlin had walked to Skye's bureau where she hid Henry's bow and arrows and returned, handing them to Henry. "You think you'll be strong enough to shoot wherever I tell you to shoot," asked Merlin.

"Of course," replied Henry, taking his weapons. "I almost never miss my target."

"Perfect."

Skye smiled at her cousin and Merlin before looking back to Katherine who waited expectantly. "Okay, here's the plan to take down Byron…"

***/***

"Ah, Skyelynn, there you are," King Nicholas greeted kindly as he stood from the head of the table with Byron following suit.

Skyelynn had been summoned from her chambers by two knights who escorted her to the dining hall. After telling Katherine and Henry the plan, Katherine helped Skyelynn get ready for dinner while Merlin and Henry were strictly instructed to face a wall long enough for Katherine to help Skye into a shimmering ivory gown. Katherine had expertly twisted Skye's long hair into a series of small braids that crowned her head while leaving the rest of her locks hanging down her back. Upon inspection in the mirror, and the widening of Merlin's eyes that told her all she needed to know, she knew she looked every bit the crown-princess of Aidan. With the dagger Merlin had given her strapped to her arm beneath her sleeve and her necklace exposed instead of hiding in her bodice and glowing proudly she felt a surge of confidence.

"Thank you for receiving me for dinner, my lord," said Skye with a curtsy. She also gave a quick curtsy to Byron as well. "I'm sorry for my behavior the past couple of days, my lord, but Camelot was the only home I knew and it is a bit difficult transitioning."

"I understand, my dear," Nicholas said as they all took their seats. "I hope that in time you will be able to see Aidan as your home."

"I'm sure I will," Skye said with a smile. So far, so good, she hadn't said a lie yet. She thanked a servant as a goblet of cider was poured for her and mouth-watering food was placed in front of her.

"It seems I cannot find the guests from Camelot, my lord," Byron said to Nicholas who took a bite of his food.

"Why do they concern you so much, Byron," asked the king, raising an eyebrow. "If Skyelynn said they left, then they are gone. I will forgive Arthur his rudeness, I'm sure he will be more mature as a king."

"Yes, why are you so concerned," asked Skye. "You sound like a man with means to hunt these people like animals."

"Something like that," Byron said with a dark chuckle.

"Skyelynn, that is a curious pendant around your neck," Nicholas said, squinting at the glowing locket.

"Oh, the flower, that's a pearl in the middle, clever, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is, but I was talking about the golden one beneath it. It seems to be _glowing_."

"Oh, that," Skye ran a finger around it and smiled. "It was an heirloom from my mother. She told me that it would glow when magic is present. Odd too, because it hasn't glowed until recently." Skye glanced up, noticing Byron turn a few shades paler as he struggled to compose himself.

"When magic is present? Well then it must be something else because there's no one that possesses sorcery within the castle," promised Nicholas.

"Then someone in this room must not be who they seem to be," said Skye with a laugh, taking a sip from her goblet, allowing her sleeve fall back to expose angry black and blue marks on her wrist.

"Heavens, child, what has happened to you," Nicholas exclaimed, reaching for Skye's right hand. Skye winced, the pain still tender around her wrist, it brought tears to her eyes.

"Nothing my lord, nothing…"

"Skyelynn, they are in the shape of fingerprints, do not dare lie to me," the king said dangerously. "Who has harmed you?"

"My lord," Skye took a shuddering breath, wiping the tear stains from her cheeks. "from the moment I stepped into Aidan, my life has been threatened because you wished to give me the crown. Someone opposes me."

"Who opposes my judgment," thundered Nicholas. "I will have them punished at once!"

"My lord, I cannot say…"

Byron cleared his throat, his gray eyes looking for an exit in the room.

"Yes you can, my dear. Now tell me!"

"The one who threatens me is in this room. Also, I have lied to you, my lord. Those from Camelot are still within the castle, they are hiding in my room because they were also threatened. I could not let them leave knowing that they would be attacked once outside the citadel."

"You mean…" Nicholas turned slowly to Byron before speaking in a dark voice, "Is what she says true, Byron?"

"Of course not, your majesty, the girl lies! She has been nothing but trouble since she arrived, and I have been nothing but loyal to you!"

"Then why would you threaten Camelot and me when you found out the crown would be taken back by the Fell family where it belongs?" Skye rose to her feet and stared down at Byron. His face turned red with anger as he then rose too.

"How dare you use that voice with me as though I were a servant you bi—"

At that moment, an arrow flew from seemingly out of nowhere, aimed directly at Byron. Byron spotted it and was able to jump out of the way in the nick of time.

From their hiding place, Merlin clapped Henry on the back in gratitude before his blue eyes lit with golden flames. The chandelier above the dinner table then started to come crashing down.

"My lord, look out!" Skye grabbed Nicholas by the arm and pulled him to safety, just as Byron had no choice but to use magic to push the chandelier away before it crashed on him. Nicholas stared on in astonishment mixed with rage as Skye closed her eyes with relief. The plan had worked. They had planned on getting Byron to use magic in front of Nicholas.

"Did you just use magic," raged the king. "Did you make that chandelier fall as an attempt on my life and the life of Skyelynn?"

"My lord, _no_," said Byron, but he knew he could not prove it.

"And where did that blasted arrow come from?"

Henry looked up at Merlin who was only a few inches taller than him. Merlin nodded, and both stepped out from a hidden room.

"It was I, your majesty," said Henry with a bow.

"_Rodric_?" Nicholas's eyes widened as he stared at the boy who looked so much like a young Rodric.

"No, his name is Henry." From behind the shadows, Katherine stepped out wielding a sword. "He is my son."

"_Katherine_? You're still alive?"

"Yes, my lord," said Katherine, lowering her sword. "I fled Aidan all those years ago when the McIntosh grew too powerful. I was afraid because Rodric had left. I was a coward, but now, I am not."

"Enough!" Byron held out his hand and his eyes shone with the flames of a sorcerer as the sword seemed to fly from Katherine's hands aimed directly at Skye who quickly unsheathed her hidden dagger, but she was not fast enough. Using his other hand, Byron used his magic to separate Skye from Nicholas; he pushed her up against a pillar. Skye's head hit the stone pillar with a crack as she blacked out, the dagger falling from her hands. Byron smiled as the sword was aimed directly at her heart.

"NO," Merlin shouted, just as Henry took aim. His arrow flew from his bow faster than it had ever gone. Merlin's eyes shone with flames once more and the arrow pierced Byron's neck, killing him, and stopping the sword from piercing Skye. Instead, there was a small wound from the tip of the blade on Skye's chest that would forever leave a small scar. Merlin quickly rushed to Skye's side.

"Henry!" Katherine ran to her son who was wide eyed.

"I wasn't aiming to kill, I swear it mother. I swear it! I aimed for his shoulder!"

"It's okay son, it's okay," Katherine said, wrapping her tall son in her arms.

"No, mother," said Henry, his hands shaking. He had never killed anyone before. Pushing out of his mother's hold, he dropped his bow and arrows and walked over to Nicholas who crouched down beside Merlin who cradled Skye in his arms.

"Will she be alright, boy," Nicholas asked, his voice thick with fear. His mind still whirled with what just occurred. Byron was dead, and now there was Skye who was still unconscious and Henry and Katherine to deal with.

Merlin gently touched the back of Skye's head. There was no blood, but there was a good sized bump that would make her unhappy when she came to. The wound on her chest was not too deep, but it would leave a scar. Merlin carefully touched the vein on Skye's neck like he in what felt like ages ago when he took her from the fire. Her heartbeat was steady. "She'll be fine, my lord," said Merlin grinning through his tears.

Nicholas looked at Merlin and the way he held Skye as though she were a precious treasure. His eyes softened for a moment at the obvious affection, but he took in Merlin's peasant clothes and realized that affection could be nothing more than puppy love. "What is your name, boy, and how do you know Skyelynn," Nicholas questioned gently.

"Merlin, sire" Merlin murmured carefully meeting the king with a steady gaze. "I am...I'm just a friend."

"My lord."

Nicholas stood as Henry called to him. The boy had walked over to the group and stood a few yards away. Nicholas walked over to the boy who brought back a flood of memories of the man who was the original crown-prince but had abandoned his duties.

Henry looked away from the king's eyes and fell to his knees. "I know the punishment for killing someone of noble ranking when I but a commoner. The punishment is death, and I take full blame for the murder of Byron, sire."

Merlin froze as he listened to the conversation take place behind him. Had he cost the boy his life?

"Rise, Henry," Nicholas finally said after a moment silence. Katherine kept her hand over her mouth as tears streamed from her cheeks. The boy rose and met the king's eyes with as much courage as possible even though all he wanted to do was run in fear.

"You did a very foolish thing, young Henry, given any other circumstance you would be put to death, but because of your bravery, you are pardoned. You are also a Fell, and I would expect nothing less."

Merlin breathed a sigh of relief as Katherine and Henry. He turned his attention to Skye once more and lifted her closer to him, pressing a kiss to her hairline. "You call me the lionheart," Merlin whispered, "but I think it's _you_ who might be the bravest of us all."

***/***

Two days later, Merlin and Skye hid away in in a little alcove they found in the castle. The day for Skye to be named crown-princess had passed, but she did not receive the crown. Instead, she, Katherine, and Henry had been reinstated as nobility within the kingdom and there was a feast for their return. Arthur and Guinevere had been revived soon after the ordeal with Byron, and Merlin had been avoiding Arthur's wrath like the plague. Not because he was afraid of what the prat would do, but because he did not want anything to ruin the limited time he had with Skye. Since Skye had been revived, they had been inseparable except for when she had to retire to her own chambers at the early hours of the morning after exploring the castle and being in each other's company.

"Arthur is looking for you," Skye said softly, watching Merlin's long nimble fingers play with her locket and flower pendant, the glow peeking out from between the spaces of his fingers.

"I don't care," said Merlin, shaking his head, letting her necklace fall back to her throat. He looked at her with such sad eyes filled with unshed tears. "Come with me, Skye. We'll leave Camelot and Aidan. We'll go wherever went want. Just come with me."

"You know I can't," said Skye her eyes closing as tears finally fell. "You know I can't leave Aidan now, and you need to be with Arthur. You're the brain behind his brawn."

"I don't care," Merlin said sharply, even though deep down he knew it was a lie. "Skye…" Merlin pulled Skye close to him and gently kissed her lips one, two, three times. Neither of them dared to say "goodbye".

Skye smiled gently, "this isn't forever, Merlin. We'll find a way to be together for good. I can't go to Camelot now, but I'll be back. I promise."

"How long will that be though, days, weeks, months, years?"

"I don't know…" Skye touched Merlin's face gently, memorizing every little thing about him, the way his eyes crinkled when he laughed, the hue of his blue eyes, the thickness of his hair, the curve of his Adam's apple, the way he seemed to always be warm and smelled of mint and the simple boy smell.

"My Lionheart," Skye murmured affectionately.

"You're worth more than any kingdom," Merlin tried again, burying the guilt in his heart. Once upon a time there was a girl who he wanted to run away with, but he didn't. He wouldn't let Skye slip through his fingers, not again.

"Arthur needs you, I need you and I'll find you, but Arthur needs you more right now. You know, the two of you are like two sides of the same coin."

Merlin had heard that one before. "Then what are we," he asked.

"You and me," Skye smiled gently as she thought for a moment. "We're a part of each other, kindred hearts." Skye reached behind her neck and undid her necklace, reaching for her flower pendant she slid it off before putting her necklace back on.

"I know it's feminine and girly, but take this." Skye took Merlin's hand and closed it around the small pendant. "I'll come back for it when I see you again." Merlin smiled lightly as he pocketed the treasure for safe keeping.

Merlin brought his hands together and closed his eyes for a moment. "_Blostma_," he murmured before opening his hands to reveal a bright red, fully blossomed rose and held it out for Skye.

"Beautiful," she murmured, taking the flower and gently running her fingers over the silky petals. Merlin's magic never ceased to amaze her, she had seen him do mundane and frightening things with his ability, and this rose reminded her of how beautiful magic was, no, how beautiful _Merlin_ was.

"It will never die," Merlin informed. He pulled her into his arms once more, remembering the details of her. Skye was like a breeze on a hot summer day, smelling of wildflowers, soothing his soul.

"MERLIN!"

Skye and Merlin finally pulled apart at the sound of Arthur's voice, kissing each other one final time. Holding his hand steadily, they made their way to the entrance of the castle, where everyone waited for them. A few paces away, they let each other go and Merlin walked away of Skye before she followed, keeping up the appearance of royalty and servitude.

Nicholas, Katherine, and Henry stood at the bottom of the stairs with Arthur and Guinevere. Merlin quickly made his way to help Guinevere onto her horse. "Just making sure we had everything," said Merlin with a friendly smile. "Don't want to leave anything important behind."

"Did you forget you packed everything already, idiot," asked Arthur, rolling his eyes.

"Better safe than sorry!"

Biting her bottom lip, Skye took careful breaths as Merlin's words twisted her stomach. How easy it would be for her to run past all the guards, to jump on a horse with Merlin and never see anyone else again. Instead, she only stepped forward from the line the Fell family had formed to say goodbye to her Camelot friends.

"Thank you, my lord, for everything," said Skye with a curtsey to Arthur. He bowed in return.

"You are most welcome, Lady Skye," he responded. "Your kingdom will always be welcome at Camelot."

"And your kingdom here," said Nicholas from a few feet away. Arthur bowed to him, though he was grinning inside at the slight truce they had made.

Skye moved passed Arthur and over to Guinevere who stood by her horse. Taking the girl into her arms, they hugged for a long moment before breaking apart.

"Good luck," wished Guinevere, wiping a tear from her cheek.

"Same to you," Skye whispered, leaning closer in, "by the time I come back, I hope to see you and Arthur married." Guinevere simply laughed and shook her head. "Don't lose hope," Skye advised. "Also, please keep an eye on Merlin," said Skye with a smile. "Make sure Arthur doesn't kill him."

"As much as those two fight, Arthur would never kill him," Guinevere said with a laugh, "but I'll keep an eye on them."

Finally stepping back to where her family was, Skye watched as everyone mounted their horses and turned to leave. Merlin was the last in the group to turn his horse. Their eyes met for a moment and right away they could see that their eyes reflected each other's. There were tears shining for both of them as Merlin turned his horse away, trotting after Arthur. Merlin wiped at his eyes and responded to something Arthur had said, probably something about punishment for being late.

"Where did you get the flower," Katherine asked Skye, looking at the rose in her hand. "I've never seen anything quite as lovely in Aidan."

Gently touching the petals, Skye watched until she could see Merlin no longer. "It's from someone who I care very much about." Closing her brown eyes, a solitary tear fell from her eyelashes, splashing onto the rose. In her heart she promised that she would find a way back to Camelot. Back to Merlin where she belonged.

* * *

**Author's note: This was one MONSTROUS chapter! Holy cow! Well, if everything seemed rushed in this chapter, it's because it kind of was. I wanted to Byron plot to end in this chapter as well as show Arthur, Gwen, and Merlin leaving Aidan. Also, I'm not the best at action scenes that are extremely fast-paced. I draw things out dramatically and romantically...haha**

**There are still more chapters left...I'm not sure how many, but there are! I can't wait to start where things pick up with Merlin and Skye! I'm just gonna say now, that the wiser and more mature Merlin is absolutely awesome and handsome! One thing I had to stop myself from doing in this chapter was writing "Colin" instead of "Merlin". Colin Morgan is now by far my favorite actor, and I have a slight celebrity crush on him. If you haven't seen his other work, go watch it! So good! All of it!  
**

**So, reviews/criticism is highly and actively encouraged!  
**

**Happy summer! See you in chapter 8! :D  
**


	8. One Year Later

_**Love For a Lionheart**  
_

_****Chapter 8: One Year Later_

*****Author's note*** Serious ** **poll: who is your favorite knight of Camelot that is still alive? Answer with a PM or when you review! Please and thank you! (Another author's note at the bottom)**_  
_

* * *

_One year later…_

Butterflies attacked Skye's stomach as her and her company from Aidan arrived at Camelot's citadel. Looking up and all around her, Skye couldn't help but smile. Aside from small differences, Camelot remained mostly the same. She was _home_. In spite of the reasoning behind her return to Camelot, her mind continued to focus on one thought, or rather, one face. Merlin. It had been a little over a year since she'd last seen him. They had sent letters back and forth, but in the past two months, she had been so busy with treaty preparations and other matters of the court that she had not been able to respond.

As they neared the foot of the castle, aside from the usual servant and knights, the face she longed to see wasn't there. The only two that there to greet here were Uther and his ward Morgana.

Allowing one of her knights to help her off her horse, Skye slid into a perfect curtsy that came after many hours of training. Adjusting the skirts of her light blue dress, she offered a hand to Uther who kissed the back of it.

"Welcome back, Lady Skyelynn of Fell," said Uther. Then, standing a little straighter, he held out a hand to Morgana, "and this is lady Morgana."

Skye had only seen Morgana from far distances, and the girl was intimidatingly beautiful. In spite of her beauty, Skye shivered slightly, there was a coldness coming from Morgana that made Skye wary. "Hello, lady Morgana, it is good to see that you have returned to Camelot. When I was last here, every last person in Camelot was looking for you."

Morgana laughed carefully as she returned a curtsy to Skye. "Oh well, here I am," she said. "It is good to have you back as well, Lady Skyelynn. Your story of overnight royalty is a legend."

"After a year of living in the court, I think I'd still choose my living as an herbalist in the forest over someone who makes decisions for the good of a nation." Skye smiled tightly, not liking the tone in Morgana's voice about her "overnight royalty". Skye will never forget that she did not choose for her father to be murdered. Turning back to Uther, she met his eyes. "And Prince Arthur, where is he?"

"He is currently on a quest my lady, he should be back any day now," said Uther with a smile. "Until then, I hope you get settled back into Camelot. A servant will show you your new chambers."

Guinevere popped up from behind several knights and bobbed her head at Skye. "Welcome back, my lady."

"Don't give me that," said Skye with a grin. Forgetting who she now was, Skye rushed at Guinevere and pulled the girl into an embrace. Guinevere gently rubbed Skye's back before Skye held her at arm's length with a smile. "It's good to see you again."

"Yes, m'lady, it's good to have you back in Camelot." Guinevere nodded her head in Uther's direction and Skye made a slight nod, knowing they would have to continue their conversation in private. "I'll show you to your new chambers."

Following Guinevere up three flights of stairs, Guinevere pushed open two large wooden doors to reveal the room that Skye would call "home". The room was well furnished with a feminine feel, as opposed to Arthur's chambers that were suited for a prince and knight of Camelot. Skye thanked her servants that brought her belongings up and smiled at Guinevere when they were alone.

"Look at you," said Guinevere with a laugh, shaking her head. "You look every bit the princess."

"I suppose," said Skye, swishing around the skirts of her dress. The fabric of the dress was a specialty from Aidan, it was heavy enough to keep a person warm, but the material was soft to the touch with a light shimmer, making it look like the person was aglow. Finally, the bodice of the dress was detailed with intricate hand-stitched swirls and patterns that were characteristic of the dresses from Aidan. "But I'm not the princess. Did you hear that Henry was named crown-Prince on the 16th anniversary of his birth? He is turning into a fine young man and Katherine couldn't be happier."

"And you," asked Guinevere, searching Skye's eyes. "Are you happy?"

Skye was silent as she retrieved an item from a hidden pocket in her cloak before removing the heavy outerwear and tossing it over the back of a chair, still carefully holding the item. Walking over to her bed, she placed the item on her nightstand. It was the brilliant red rose that Merlin had given her the last time they saw each other. True to his word, the rose didn't die, even when Skye didn't put it in water. "Aidan is a beautiful kingdom, and it's been good learning the history of it all, I've been content but I've missed Camelot, I've missed you and…"

"Merlin?"

"Yes," Skye smiled slightly, she knew that he was probably off gallivanting the world with Arthur. "I've missed him most of all." Shaking her head, Skye wiggled her eyebrows at Guinevere with a smile.

"What's that look for?"

"You and Arthur, are you any closer to being married yet?"

Guinevere smiled, tucking one of her dark curls behind her ear. "No, you should know now that it's impossible for a servant to marry royalty. It will never happen."

"I don't believe that," Skye said firmly. "Call me a sucker, but I believe in miracles."

"You know Uther would never allow it."

"Uther won't be around forever." Skye said. She shrugged her shoulders. "I mean, Arthur's going to inherit the throne sooner or later and he's not Uther."

Guinevere sighed, shaking her head. "Then have hope enough for the both of us," said Guinevere. "Do you need anything else, Skye? If not I need to go tend to Morgana."

"Thank you, Gwen, I'll be fine, just don't be a stranger to my chambers, I've missed talking to you!"

"Of course, Skye," said Guinevere with her gentle smile. "Now I'll see if Lady Morgana needs anything."

"Oh actually…" Skye bit her bottom lip when Guinevere stopped. She hadn't originally intended on saying anything, but she couldn't help it. "Is Lady Morgana happy being back? I don't know…I just get this…feeling, about her…"

"Feeling, like what," questioned Guinevere. "She seems pretty normal, a bit different, but I suppose anyone would be after they've been kidnapped for a year."

"You're probably right," Skye smiled briefly dropping the subject. "I'll see you later, Guinevere."

Once Guinevere left the room, Skye began to open up her trunks and make use of her dressers and bureaus. Sighing, she shook her head as she smoothed away wrinkles on the dresses she put in the dressers. "Never judge a book by its cover," she murmured to herself, willing her thoughts away from Morgana to Merlin. Once all of her clothes were put away she reached for a wooden medium sized chest and put it on a long table that was set against a window in the corner. Placing the chest at one side of the table, she opened it to reveal several small vials, dried herbs, and books all about remedies and healing potions. As she organized her medicinal table to her liking, one of the vials filled with a golden liquid started to roll off from the side.

"Don't even think about it," Skye said to the vial as her deep brown eyes lit blazed with fire. The vial that would have surely crashed to the ground instead stopped, and flew back into the air and into Skye's outstretched hand. Smiling to herself, she placed it among the other remedies.

With everything to her liking, Skye was finally able to take a step back and relax. Walking to another window in her room, she carefully pushed it opened to get a clear view of the outside world. Her window looked out onto the front of the castle so she was able to see who entered and who left. Beyond the citadel were rolling green hills and mountains that took her breath away. Looking to the right, she knew that in a two days journey she would be able to find herself back in Aidan. Even though she had been there for only a year, Aidan had grown on Skye. After she got used to her newfound responsibilities, it was easy to be happy in the small kingdom. She would miss Katherine, Henry, and even the kind and slightly naïve King Nicholas, but she knew that Camelot was her home. Through all the knowledge she acquired in that one year and all the experiences and travelling she had done, in the end, her heart yearned to back to the one place, the one _person_ that she truly called home.

Watching people flow into the citadel, Skye soon became bored and was about to shut her window when two figures separated by some distance caught her eyes. Both looked haggard, but otherwise happy as one rode his horse and the other walked his horse back to the castle, creating more distance. One of the two had fair hair and was an impressive sight, but his dark haired companion, a smidge taller and lankier was the one that made Skye's breath catch in her chest.

"Merlin," she murmured.

***/***

Merlin groaned as he dragged his feet through the door to Gaius's chambers before heavily sitting down on the wooden bench by the table. Arthur, and Merlin had arrived back to Camelot while it was still daylight, but as soon as they got back to the castle, Arthur had thought up a long list of chores for Merlin to complete. Now it was night time and all Merlin wanted to do was eat and go to bed.

Gaius chuckled lightly as he stirred a large pot of stew over the fire. "So you've noticed that Arthur has completed his quest."

"Yes, he has, he's so amazing, I bet he didn't have any help," Merlin sarcastically answered. He would have said more, but he was distracted by the small vial of water he had in his hands.

Gaius ladled soup into a bowl and brought it to Merlin. "What is that," he asked, noticing the vial. Merlin handed the vial to Gaius as he tucked in to his supper. "It's supposed to be the water from the lake of Avalon." Between bites of bread and soup, Merlin recounted the tale of Arthur's quest, and who gave him the vial of water.

Gaius held it up to the light before handing it back to Merlin. "If it really is water from the Lake of Avalon, it is hard to come by."

Merlin nodded and tucked the vial in his pocket for safe keeping. Finishing off his soup, he sat up straight, wincing lightly. He rubbed his right shoulder, attempting to work out a tense muscle. After riding all day then being told to polish armor, do laundry, then muck out stables, he was beat up. From his shoulder he moved his hand to a thin black string around his neck. Fingering it gently, he thought of a girl with long dark hair and a glowing locket. He wore the small pink flower that Skye had given him as a necklace and rarely took it off. He kept it tucked in his shirt at all times, and often fell asleep holding it. Merlin hadn't heard from Skye in nearly two months and worried that something had happened to her.

"I wonder who Arthur was in a hurry to meet with," he grumbled.

"You mean you don't know?"

Merlin looked up to see the mysterious twinkle in Gaius's eyes. Gaius was good at keeping secrets, but this time it was as if he wanted to torture Merlin with information.

"Er, no?" Merlin racked his brain wondering if he'd forgotten something. "I've been gone for the past three days…Oh wait, Arthur did mention something about having to meet a new liaison and I'm supposed to have his best breeches ironed…"

"Do you know where that liaison is coming from?"

Merlin shook his head as he got up from the table to fill a basin with warm water. Grabbing a wash cloth, he pulled his shirt over his head and began to scrub at his face and shoulders, carefully avoiding the necklace with Skye's pendant. "Whoever they are, they've only caused trouble for me, Arthur has me doing twice as much work as usual."

"Don't be so hasty to say that," Gaius warned with another chuckle.

"Gaius, what aren't you tell me. Who is this liaison?" Merlin looked up from his washing, waiting in expectancy. He was so tired and ready for bed that Gaius's good natured teasing was starting to get on his nerves.

"The liaison comes from the kingdom of Aidan. She arrived earlier this morning and was very surprised when she was greeted by only Uther and Morgana."

"Aidan? Gaius, is it—"

"Lady Skyelynn of Fell has returned to Camelot indefinitely. First thing tomorrow morning, she and Arthur sign the contract."

"What?" Merlin threw his cloth down and shook the water from his head. "Skye is back and no one told me? I have to see her, I, I—" Merlin struggled to quickly put his tunic back on, putting it on backwards he quickly righted his shirt and headed for the door.

"You can't see her now, Merlin," warned Gaius as Merlin nearly made it out of the room. "Remember she is an esteemed guest in Camelot. It's late and visiting her at this time could cause problems."

Merlin made a face at Gaius's words, even though he knew the old man was right. Pacing the length of the chambers, he finally sat down with a heavy sigh, comforting himself with knowing that he would see Skye first thing tomorrow. "So she's the new liaison for Aidan and Camelot? I wonder why Arthur barely spoke of it."

"I'm not sure," said Gaius, "but from here on out, Skye plays a vital role in the story of Camelot. Aidan has never made an alliance with another kingdom in over a hundred years. I do know that the alliance will only be made between Arthur and Aidan that is why Skye serves as a liaison. Until Arthur becomes king, it will be her duty to remain in Camelot to keep an eye on the alliance and treaty to protect Aidan."

Merlin took this information in silently. His heart beat roughly inside of his chest as he imagined Skye's face in his mind's eye. Skye would be here indefinitely. By the time Arthur became king, Merlin wondered if after that Skye would be free to do whatever she pleased.

Even though it was late at night, Merlin jumped to his feet once more and walked toward the door of the physician's chambers.

"Where are you going," asked Gaius. "It's late!"

"Picking flowers," Merlin said with a quick smile before disappearing into the night.

***/***

"Good morning, m'lady."

Skye carefully stretched her arms from underneath her warm blankets and peeked an eye open at her new young maid, Alissa, that Uther insisted she took. The girl looked to be a couple years younger than Skye with blonde flyaway hair and big blue eyes. She was a lovely girl, but she rarely met anyone's eyes and often blushed with addressed with familiarity. Skye couldn't help but smile at Alissa's charming shyness. She hoped to help the girl become more confident in time.

"It's still so early…"

"I'm sorry, Lady Skye, but breakfast is here and I'm told to help you get ready to meet with King Uther and Prince Arthur after you eat."

Swinging her legs out of bed, Skye headed to the table where her breakfast was set and was startled by was placed beside her meal.

"Alissa, what are these?" Skye's eyes widened at the beautiful display of flowers in a basket. Several were red roses that were similar to the one she kept on her nightstand, and others were beautiful wildflowers she had never seen in neither Camelot nor Aidan. "Where did they come from?" She knew the answer to the question before Alissa could answer. She smiled lightly at first until her smile grew into a grin. Only one person could take something as ordinary as flowers and make them twice as beautiful as they already were.

"They were outside your door, Lady Skye," answered Alissa. "There was no note, just the basket. They're beautiful, my lady. Do you think…"

Skye looked up at Alissa whose pale cheeks started to turn pink. "Do I think what, Alissa? I won't think you're silly."

"Do you think you have an admirer in the castle?"

Skye was taken aback as Alissa looked up to meet her eyes. Beneath her initial bashfulness was a look of pure romantic whimsical dreams. "Perhaps a knight you have caught the attention of, or the Prince or…" Alissa trailed off, her cheeks a bright red now.

"It is romantic, isn't it," agreed Skye with a gentle smile, touching the petals of her flowers. She had yet to see Merlin, and she had trouble sleeping that night knowing Merlin was so close but she had to wait to see him. "Whoever, he is," said Skye, keeping the her and Merlin's relationship under wraps, "he must have a beautiful heart to find such a beautiful gift."

Alissa sighed dreamily, happy for Skye. In the day she had known the new liaison from Camelot, Skye had been nothing but sweet and kind to her. Alissa was taller than Skye, taller than most girls in fact, and she hoped that one day she would have her own fairytale come true. She didn't expect to marry a prince or even a knight as so many other servant girls fantasized. She just dreamed of someone with a kind heart to sweep her off her feet. She worried because of her height that no man would consider her beautiful; they would flock to women like Skye who managed to be petite but well developed in the right places and gentle. There was no one that would want her, tall and awkward in her own skin with rough servant's hands. Not only that, once they found out what she could do, they would give her to Uther to be burned at the stakes. Alissa shook her head, and sighed once more. Maybe that's what her dreams would always be…just simple and silly dreams that would never come true.

"—issa. Alissa? Are you alright?" Skye looked at her maid with concern. She had started to stare off into space

"Oh yes, sorry, Lady Skyelynn."

"You can just call me Skye."

"B-but you are a lady, the king would not be pleased with such familiarity—"

"I am not the king," said Skye simply with a smile, "and besides, before I went to Aidan, I was a girl who lived in a small cottage with a father who seemed to be nothing more than a huntsman. I was the furthest thing from a lady, and most days, I still am. So, you may call me "Skye", all my friends do."

"That may take some time to get used to, my lady, er, Skye," admitted Alissa shyly. "Being friends with you would be wonderful. You're so beautiful and so kind, no wonder you have an admirer already!"

Skye laughed as she walked over to her vanity table and sat down, looking at Alissa from the mirror. "Well if my admirer were to see me this morning, I'm sure he would change his mind. My hair is a mess and I'm always a fright in the morning." Skye crossed her eyes and stuck out her tongue, bringing forth giggles from Alissa. Running her hands through her long chestnut brown hair, she pushed it all back where it reached an inch past her waist. "I'm told you are one of the best hairdressers in Camelot," said Skye, "can you work your magic on my hair?"

Alissa's heart skipped with fear as Skye said "magic", but she knew that Skye couldn't have known about her powers. "O-of course, my—er, Skye," said Alissa as she began to brush through Skye's long tresses.

"I'm thinking about wearing my silver dress today."

"That would be lovely."

Skye studied Alissa from the mirror who concentrated on her task. Skye had a feeling the girl had a secret, and from the bright glow of her necklace, Skye could probably guess what the secret was. She sensed no danger from the girl, but she would remain watchful of Alissa.

***/***

She seemed to have a halo of shimmer all around her body, Merlin thought as he watched Skye from the side of the hall that many nobles have gathered in to witness the historical event. Geoffrey, the royal librarian and document keeper administered the event, reading the contract for all to hear.

Merlin figured he should pay attention to what was being said, but the treaty fell on deaf ears because all of his attention was on Skye. From where he stood, Merlin could see Skye's face clearly, and he was in her direct line of sight. She wore a light silver dress and her Lavender cloak with Aidan's silver, spiraled sun crest proudly displayed. Attached to the belt around her waist was a simple leather pouch that held the dagger Merlin gave her long ago, and just like in his memories and dreams, her necklace glowed faintly among the rest of the shimmer that seemed to encase her. Beside Arthur she was a stunning contrast. Everything about her, despite her light brown skin tone that stood out next to Arthur's pale complexion, reminded Merlin and everyone else in the room of sunlight. Everywhere where she was light, Arthur contrasted with bold rich colors. The girl that left Camelot a year ago had come back transformed. Many whispered in the crowd that if Arthur were smart he would marry Skyelynn Fell by the end of the year. Merlin both felt annoyed yet prideful from the courtiers' whispers. He was annoyed because he could not step forward and say that Skye was already spoken for, but he was filled with pride knowing that it was _him_ that Skye was sending secret smiles and not Arthur.

"…hence forth, until Arthur Pendragon assumes the throne Skyelynn Fell will remain the liaison in Camelot indefinitely until an alliance is drawn," read Geoffrey from the parchment that Skye had brought with her. "Oh and…" Geoffrey read the last paragraph at the end, "during her time in Camelot, Skyelynn requests to be given property for her own private garden to continue her work as an herbalist. She requests to also work alongside the court physician Gaius."

"I think that can be arranged," agree Uther, who stood off to the side, absolutely beaming at Arthur's first success. From the crowd, Gaius nodded in recognition of Skye's request.

"With all that said and done, let the contract be signed." Geoffrey scratched his witness signature across at the bottom before handing the quill to Arthur.

"Ladies first," said Arthur with a smile, handing the quill to Skye.

"So chivalrous," Skye said, smiling with sarcasm as she took the quill and signed her name before handing it to Arthur who did the same. Arthur bowed to Skye who in return gave him a deep curtsy. It was done. Looking toward Merlin, Skye smiled as the room burst into applause. Giving Merlin a look, Skye briefly nodded her head in a direction telling him to meet her there. Merlin acknowledged her request with a nod of his own as the hall began to empty, his cue to leave.

Disappearing from the eyes of the crowd, Skye managed to sneak out of the large room and into the corridors. Pushing back her long strands of expertly curled hair, Skye avoided the servants and knights that walked through the hall. She saw Merlin disappear but had no idea where he went. Checking nearby nooks and alcoves, she finally gave up and walked back to her room, disappointed.

Upon opening the door to her chambers, she saw Merlin standing by her desk of herbs and medicines, studying all of her jars and dried herbs.

"Did Alissa let you in," Skye teased, ignoring how fast her heart was beating as she closed the doors to her chamber.

"Alissa was distressed that you disappeared so fast so she came here to look for you, and I told her that Guinevere needed her help with something. I decided I could let myself in."

Merlin turned around from her herbal collection and smiled slowly. His eyes crinkled in the way Skye loved so much as he held out a hand for her to join him. Quickly they made their way to each other, and soon Skye found herself in Merlin's embrace, being lifted from the floor in a sweeping motion.

"Lionheart," Skye called him by his nickname through her giggles.

Being set back on the floor, Merlin touched the sides of Skye's face gently, wrapping his fingers in the curled hair that framed her face. Merlin met Skye's eyes with only love and affection. "You never wrote back two months ago."

"I know, I know," said Skye, her eyes never leaving Merlin's face. "I got so busy in Aidan with the contract being made, Henry's ceremony to become crown-prince, the search for a new physician after I left, and…" Skye shook her head. "Do you forgive me?"

Merlin broke into another smile, "I think so," he said, running his thumb down the bridge of her nose and across her cheeks in a gentle manner as though memorizing her features. "I think you've gotten taller," he teased.

Skye shook her head before resting it on his chest, in the same familiar place as she did before. "I'm not sure about that," she said looking back up at Merlin's face. His face had changed a little in the year, there was a more serious look in his eyes, but it was still the same old Merlin. Standing on the tips of her toes, she grinned up at him. "I still need to use a stool to reach things at the top shelf. Oh and I have so much to tell you—"

Merlin cut off Skye's remark with a kiss, which was better than the ones he dreamed about. Overcome with emotion, a tear slid from behind Skye's closed eyes. For both of them, they tasted the same familiar taste from their first kiss a year ago, but with the knowledge that Skye was here to stay, the kiss was less desperate as it had been a year ago and more gentle with the promise of adventures to come.

* * *

**Author's Note: So the story takes place a year later (which is season 3 after the episode with the Fisher King)! Skye is here to stay! What do you think of Alissa? What do you want to see more of in this story? Ideally, within the next chapter or 2, we will be getting into "Season 4" so...stay tuned!**

**P.s. I'm house sitting for a family I know. They have two cats named Arthur and Merlin. Too cool. Haha  
**

**So, rate, review, leave me love? (Remember to answer the question in the first author's note! Thanks! Much love!) Have a great summer!  
**


	9. Descent

_**Love for a Lionheart**  
_

_Chapter 9: Descent _

* * *

_She saw nothing but darkness. A pitch blackness settled over her vision, and for a moment she feared that she had gone blind. Her heart hammered harder against her breast as continued to fear the worst. Bringing her head down to face the ground, a rush of relief filled her momentarily as she saw swirls of mist gathered at her feet and the pitch blackness began to fade as her eyes adjusted. She found herself in a dark forest that she assumed were the Darkling Woods. Moving forward carefully, she walked gingerly avoiding the possibility of tripping over a root that had risen from the ground._

_The sound of a woman's laughter reached her ears, startling her from her concentration. The laugh was pure, gentle, and magical sounding, but it was all around her causing fear to constrict her heart once more. The laughter sounded once more, and this time she was careful to find the direction it came from. Following the sound, she silently made her way to the mystery woman._

"_This is how it is meant to be," an ethereal woman's voice floated through the night followed by the sound of the running water from a creek._

_Creeping closer to the voices, I stopped behind a tree where I got a clear view of the water, and the back of a woman with long dark hair that fell to her waist. She was on her knees, staring into the reflection of the water. Her face was hidden behind the silk curtain of her long tresses, but my heart stopped cold when I recognized who it was. The young woman kneeling by the water's edge was wearing a light purple cloak with silver patterns. Skyelynn. Above her floated several bubbles of light that spoke to her._

"_I am so old," Skyelynn said with a laugh, touching her face subconsciously as she continued to peer into the water. I wondered what she was seeing. _

"_Your place is beside Emrys, Skyelynn. You were _made_ to be his aide, his goodness personified. His enemies are yours, look…"_

_Skye bent closer to the water as she concentrated at whatever she was seeing. Her long hair that was unbound trailed over her shoulder and fell into the creek. Finally sitting up, Skye looked up at the bubbles that floated above the water. "I can't tell who it is, a woman, her voice is so familiar…"_

"_You will know soon enough," the floating light bubble told her._

"_And Emrys? Where do I find him?"_

_There was a magical laugh from the floating bubbles around her. "Dear child, you have already found him."_

"_Is he here in Aidan?"_

"_No, you know who he is, Skyelynn. If it is not clear now, when you see him again, it will be apparent. It is the same with his enemy; where he is good and light, she is hatred and darkness."_

_The floating lights seemed to turn away from Skye, and one faced Morgana. Within the bubble was the gentle face of a woman, but when it faced her, even though she hid behind a tree, there was no mistaking the malice in their eyes._

Morgana woke with a start, sucking in gasps of hair as she bit back a scream. Touching a hand to her forehead, she realized she was drenched in sweat. First it was the vision of Guinevere as queen, now it was this. Tiny, and in her opinion, suspicious, Skye was after her.

Getting up from her mess of tangled sheets, Morgana padded softly across her chambers to peer out one of the windows. She had to stand at a certain angle and crane her neck, by doing so, she could just see the edge of Skye's private garden that she was bringing to life. She saw the swish of Skye's skirts as she flitted around tending and pruning herbs and flowers. Morgana was filled with hatred for the girl that everyone thought was just charming. A malicious smile played at her lips. Skye may have the kingdom captivated by her smile and wit, but as the king's ward, Morgana had the same influence and she intended to use it to get rid of Skye.

***/***

Skye's gently arched eyebrows were knitted together in deep concentration as she moved about her garden. She was grateful that Uther had responded to her request so quickly, and the amount of space he had given to her for her garden was more than what she had asked for. Surrounding her private sanctuary was a picket gate that was half the size of her. If Skye was in her bedchambers, she would be able to see her garden from one of her windows.

Checking on the plants that had taken root and began to peek out from the dirt, Skye was still troubled by the events from almost a month ago. Guinevere was wrongly accused of magic, but the real perpetrator had come forth, an old man that called himself Dragoon the Great. No one had ever heard of or seen him before, but Skye had. While in Aidan, she had learned more about her origins, and her magic, and one night she had learned of a man named Emrys. Dragoon the Great looked exactly like him. "Emrys," she murmured the name to herself as she plucked out weeds, pausing to swipe back her loose hair that had fallen into her face.

The day Emrys escaped, she had been walking the halls back to her chambers when the old man came scuttling passed her in what she assumed was his run. She jumped out of his way, but not quickly enough as he knocked into her shoulder.

"My apologies, dear," he said in a gruff old man voice as he paused to make sure she was alright.

"I-I'm alright," she said, as Dragoon the Great/Emrys looked into her eyes. Something startled her, the look he gave her was…familiar…but she couldn't quite put a finger on it.

The sound of footsteps and Arthur's voice telling guards to follow him down that hall made the old man jump before he or Skye could say another word. Skye watched as he disappeared around the corner, soon to be followed by Arthur and his men.

Who are you, Emrys, Skye wondered to herself as she paused to throw a snail over her gate and far away from her plants. Why does he look so familiar? Skye's eyebrows knitted together even tighter, creating a small _v _on her forehead. Even before the vilia showed her who Emrys was, seeing him up close was a different matter, she had the strangest feeling that she had met him before…

"Skye? Er, Lady Skye."

Skye looked up from her weed picking to see Alissa standing by the gate of her garden. She smiled at the girl who struggled to let her guard down, but she was making an improvement. "What is it," asked Skye, rubbing at her forehead lightly, as though attempting to smooth away the crease between her brows.

"The king requests an audience with you today."

Skye thought for a moment, wondering if she had forgotten an appointment with the king, coming up with none, she simply nodded. "Tell him I'll be up to see him in twenty minutes."

"Uhm, Skye…" Alissa tried to hide a smile as she touched her cheek in an obvious way, telling Skye to touch her own. Skye gently touched her cheek then looked down at her hands that were covered in dirt. "Perhaps you would like to bathe first," Alissa suggested.

Skye laughed at herself, knowing she probably looked more like a villager than a royal liaison between two important kingdoms. "Then tell the king I will be there in a two hours, please. I'll be back in my chambers in a few minutes."

Alissa nodded, curtsying quickly. "I'll report to the king and draw a bath for you." She gave her mistress a quick smile before running off to do her job.

Skye smiled gently as Alissa rounded the corner of the castle. As time went on, Skye grew glad to have Alissa's help and friendship. She had seen in other maids that they spend their time gossiping, and are quiet around anyone royal in order to listen for juicy stories to pass around the castle. Alissa was different, she seemed to keep to herself in a polite away around other maids, and only recently she had begun to tell Skye a little bit about herself when Skye asked. So far, Alissa was still determined to find out which knight was Skye's mysterious suitor. Skye allowed Alissa to guess all she wanted; she knew deep in her heart that she could just this girl who made her loyalties to Skye very clear. Her suitor was not a knight of Camelot, but he was just as brave and worthy. He was her lionheart after all.

Dusting the soil from her dress, Skye looked around to make sure she was truly alone. Seeing no one around, she quickly held her hands outstretched over her plants and muttered a single word. Her brown eyes flashed with fire and she lowered her hands. All her little plants in the garden that had begun to sprout seemed to shiver gently at Skye's use of an incantation to help her plants continue to grow healthily. With a smile, Skye left her garden to clean up before she dealt with Uther, wondering what he was summoning her for.

***/***

Alissa carefully carried two full buckets of warm water to Skye's chamber, walking extra steadily so they wouldn't spill. Looking up from the water she saw Morgana walking down the hall in her direction. There was a small smile on her lips that quickly disappeared when she saw Alissa.

For some reason, the beautiful king's ward didn't sit well with Alissa. There was something secretive about her that didn't seem right. Pausing from her job, Alissa gave Morgana a quick curtsey. "My lady," she murmured in greeting as Morgana passed the girl.

"Ah, Amy," said Morgana in greeting.

"Er, Alissa, my lady, my name is Alissa." The blonde servant's heart pounded faster in her chest as she corrected Morgana.

"Alissa," Morgana corrected. "My apologies. Have you seen Skye anywhere by chance?"

"She was last at her garden, my lady," answered Alissa. "She will be back in her chambers shortly though. You can wait for her if you'd like."

"No matter," said Morgana before walking away. "I will talk with her when she meets with the king."

Alissa watched as Morgana continued to walk away, the swish of her elegant skirts the only sound in the silence she left behind. Alissa shook her head before picking up the buckets again, wondering exactly what that was all about.

Pouring water into the large bathtub, Alissa touched the water, frowning at its lukewarm quality. Closing her eyes for a moment, she opened them again, briefly her bright blue eyes turned amber with fire and the once lukewarm water turned into a desirable warmth. She had just enough time to straighten up when Skye came into the room. Alissa couldn't help but giggle slightly at her lady's appearance, she had dirt on the knees of her dress and a bit streaked across her face, yet at the same time she was able to be beautiful. Her long hair spilled over her shoulders and because of her lack of height she looked like a woodland faerie. A feeling of envy rose in Alissa, she towered over Skye and she was sure she would have looked like a peasant if she had dirt streaked across her face like that. She feared no one would find her beautiful.

Skye walked over to the tub behind the divider in her room and touched the water. "How do you manage to keep the water so warm," she asked in appreciation. "This is wonderful!"

"Oh well, I walk fast," Alissa said with a smile as she moved away from the tub to give Skye the privacy to undress and get into the water. Skye let out a content sigh as she sat in the tub.

"I might never want to get out," she said as she poured water over her head.

"The water won't stay warm forever," Alissa said handing Skye a flowery smelling soap and a cloth.

"I wish it would," Skye said, knowing she could very well make that wish come true with a little help from magic, but she wouldn't risk the chance of Alissa seeing. Quickly soaping and rinsing her body and hair, Skye got out of the tub and pulled on a robe that Alissa had left for her.

"Would you like to wear, Skye," asked Alissa, sifting through Skye's dress collection.

Looking over Alissa's shoulder, Skye thought for a moment. "Well that one looks—"

A rapid knock on her doors cut her off. Before she could answer it, the doors were forced open and Arthur marched in followed by two young knights she had never seen.

Arthur's eyes widened at seeing Skye in simply a robe which prompted a scream from her, causing him to jump and yell a bit as well.

"What is the meaning of this? GET OUT," Skye shrieked, hiding behind the divider in her room, her face bright red as she hugged the robe tighter around her body.

Arthur's pale skin turned beet red too as he looked from Alissa whose blue eyes were wide, to the divider where Skye hid behind. Clearing his throat, as though trying to talk over the incredibly awkward moment for everyone involved, Arthur spoke, "I'm sorry, Lady Skye, but my father requests your presence."

"I know that, I had Alissa tell him I would be ready in two hours!"

"He requests your presence _now_, my lady."

"I'm not decent yet!"

"Then you best hurry…" Arthur walked closer to the divider and lowered his voice for only Skye to hear. "Between you and me, the king has worked his way into a fury at whatever you did so I suggest you dress as soon as possible."

Skye's eyebrows raised as Arthur left the room, leaving the two knights to stand guard outside her closed door. What had she possibly done to make Uther so angry?

"Are you okay, Skye?" Alissa peeked behind the divider with concerned eyes and notice Skye was shaking, but from anger or embarrassment or fear or cold she couldn't quite tell. Maybe it was a mixture of all four.

"Yes, yes," Skye snapped, suddenly very angry. She attempted to soften her tone so the girl wouldn't think she was taking her anger out on her. "Just take any dress down, we must hurry."

***/***

Hell hath no fury like Skye's full blown anger the knights decided as they had to hurry to keep up with her on the way to meet Uther. Even though their legs were longer than hers, her temper spurred her steps to the point where it seemed her feet barely touched the ground. Trailing behind the guards, Alissa followed her lady, slightly frightened by this new side of her. She wondered what Skye was being accused of.

Uther was sitting at the head of the table in the council room. Arthur was standing by him with his hands clasped behind his back. Seeing Skye brought another wave of blood rushing to his face. Sitting to the right of the king was Morgana whose pale complexion hid all traces of any emotion on her face. A few feet from the table stood Gaius and Merlin looking very grave.

Merlin noticed the flush in Skye's cheeks as she breathed heavily once in the room. Her deep brown eyes were bright with fury. Merlin also noticed that her hair was unbound and still damply curled, as though she didn't have a chance to run a comb through it before seeing the king. She looked every bit a warrior princess in her shimmering burgundy dress.

"Your highness I hope you have a good reason to have your men barge into my room while I was bathing."

"Believe me, lady Skye, if I could unsee what I saw, I would," Arthur said, causing all eyes in the room to look at him in bewilderment.

Merlin looked from Skye to Arthur and his undeniable embarrassment. He saw her unclothed?

"Oh, ugly am I, now," Skye said, practically boiling over with rage. "If I wasn't angry with you enough, I would, I would," Skye cut herself off from threatening Arthur's life; this was definitely not the time or place.

"No," Arthur said, "I mean, you're lovely, er, I mean it was wrong and I apologize, in no way are you ugly, Skyelynn, I mean—"

"Enough!" Uther held up a hand to silence everyone in the room. His council room had been turned into a mockery! Skye quickly met Uther's eyes, her chin upward in pride and defiance.

"You are here for the suspicions of treason to Camelot."

The room with deathly silent as everyone looked at Skye now. Coming forward to the table where Uther and Morgana sat, Skye leaned over the table. "On what grounds," she asked, struggling to keep her voice even. "I have been nothing but loyal to you these past couple of months!"

Morgana looked at Uther who gave her a nod. Revealing a letter from her lap, Morgana slid it across the table in Skye's direction. "This letter," she said. "It seems a new messenger boy mistook me for you and handed me this. I thought it was for me and opened it, only to reveal that you have been plotting against us this entire time." Morgana's eyebrows furrowed together in what looked like sincere hurt and betrayal. "Skyelynn, why would you do this to Camelot?"

Skye snatched the letter up and unfolded it, her eyes quickly scanning the words. "To the lady Skyelynn Fell…your information of the underground passages are most helpful, and our scouts have examined them to test your loyalty…you will be rewarded the amount promised…expect us in a fortnight," Skye mumbled the letter out loud, skipping around the sections. "This isn't my letter, and I have no idea who it's from," Skye said, shaking her head. She looked at Morgana and flinched slightly, seeing the ghost of a smile on the ward's lips. Uther stared at Skye with a look of contempt.

"How can you possibly believe this letter is mine," asked Skye. Roughly putting the letter on the table she jabbed a finger at it. "See, your highness, all letters addressed to me are always sealed and always signed. This letter has neither. Also, I don't recognize the writing. When passing along treaties and information between Camelot and Aidan, _normal_ information, the only ones who write the letters are myself, you, Arthur, King Nicholas, and sometimes Katherine. No one else even sees the content of the messages."

Uther looked like he was wavering in his accusation as Skye pointed out the truth, but Morgana interceded. "That may be true for _official_ documents between the kingdoms, but if you're plotting against Camelot you would do so in secret which doesn't explain this. It was addressed to you, Skye. Can you explain that?"

Skye's and Morgana's eyes locked. For a pregnant pause there was a silent war between the two young women. It was during that silence that Skye realized Morgana probably set this up to frame Skye. A cold shock washed over Skye, replacing half of her anger with fear and careful calculation. Skye had done her best to avoid Morgana, why would Uther's ward come after her like this, so suddenly?

"I've been framed," Skye said quietly, her eyes never leaving Morgana's. Morgana quirked one of her perfectly arched eyebrows, doing her best to hide the amused smile that threatened to come out.

"Your highness," Skye said, facing Uther now. "Before I went to Aidan, all I knew was Camelot. For me, Camelot has been and will always be home. Even though I know have ties to Aidan, I would never betray Camelot, or Aidan. I know where my loyalties lie. I don't need riches or anything of the sort to make my loyalty waver."

"You can't believe her—" Morgana started, her eyes flashing angrily.

"Enough," Uther said, holding up a hand to silence everyone in the room again. Rubbing the stubble along his jaw line, he looked from Skye to Morgana before making a decision. "Take Skye to the prison for treason. These are dangerous times, and we cannot afford to take chances."

The two young guards moved forward to escort Skye to the cells below. Fear rushed through her body that she became weak at the knees, nearly stumbling over.

"Wait, perhaps that's not the best plan, Father."

Skye turned to Arthur, her eyes wide, hoping the king would listen to his son. Arthur met Skye's gaze briefly and gave her a slight almost unnoticeable nod.

"You dare defy me," asked the king, rising to his feet to stare down his son.

"Your majesties," Gaius spoke up for the first time from his quiet corner beside Merlin. "Arthur speaks truth. At this point it does not matter if Skye is innocent or guilty. Even though I believe her to be completely innocent and honest, sending her to the prison could prove bad for our alliance with Aidan. If King Nicholas knows that we have her locked away like a common criminal…"

"A war could break out," Arthur finished. "Our peace with Aidan could be destroyed. It's not worth the risk. If she has to be imprisoned, keep her in her chambers with sentries at her door at all times."

"You're right," Uther grudgingly admitted after a pregnant pause. "She is not to leave her chambers until we decide the final verdict. Arthur, escort her."

Arthur gripped Skye's upper arm and led her out of the council room. Sneaking one last look at Morgana, Skye noticed the poisonous stare Morgana had as she watched Arthur lead her away.

Arthur, Merlin, Skye, and Alissa were followed by two guards all the way to Skye's chambers.

"Where is Sir Leon," Skye asked when Arthur finally dropped her arm once they were in her chambers. The two young guards at her door were new and Skye only wanted to be surrounded by familiar faces. Arthur closed the doors to her chambers so they could speak privately.

"He took a group to patrol the borders," Arthur answered.

Skye nodded numbly. She looked at the faces of her friends in the room. "D-do you believe Morgana? I swear it on my life. I don't know where that letter came from. I don't know the underground trails or tunnels or whatever that letter said."

"I believe you," Merlin answered gravely.

"Me too, my lady," assured Alissa, her voice surprisingly strong in the company of Arthur. "You have been nothing but kind and good, and I know people. You wouldn't do such a thing."

Everyone turned to look at Arthur who sighed and put his hands on his hips. "It doesn't seem like something you would do, but these _are_ dark times. Things like this can't be taken lightly."

Skye nodded, understanding Arthur's viewpoint. She was just grateful that he spoke up in her behalf to allow her to stay in her chambers instead of the dirty prison. Wrapping her arms around herself, Skye realized for the first time she hadn't stopped shaking. The familiar burning lump in her throat made it hard for her to swallow as she fought to hold back tears.

Seeing her distressed state, Arthur cleared his throat as he prepared to leave. "I'm sorry, Skye. I'll get to the bottom of this as soon as possible." Nodding his head to her, he left the room, closing the door softly behind him.

Alissa touched Skye's shoulder gently, pushing back her clean but uncombed curls. She smiled carefully. "Believe in him, my lady. The prince is just, and has always been so."

Skye smiled up at her maid who was much taller than her. The truth was, Alissa was extraordinarily beautiful, she just had a hard time seeing it. Her baby fine hair was so blonde it was almost white and her blue eyes were as clear as a lake. Skye wished she could be as tall as Alissa, but what made the girl most beautiful was her kindness. For as long as she's known Alissa the girl had never uttered a single bad word against anyone.

"Alissa, can you give us a moment," asked Merlin, offering the girl a smile. Alissa looked from Skye to Merlin raising an eyebrow. Suddenly it all made sense, her secret admirer was Merlin! After all it was Arthur and Merlin who found her, as the story goes, so it would only make sense…

Alissa smiled and nodded as she excused herself. "I'll be back later." She softly closed the doors behind her as she left.

Merlin finally reached out and drew Skye close to him. He was reminded of the time he rescued her from the fire over a year ago. He remembered how small and fragile she seemed in his arms. Then he got to know her and see the strength that she possessed, but feeling her shake in his arms reminded him once more of her fragility.

Merlin felt Skye relax into his arms, and finally her shaking stopped as she gripped onto his shirt, as though stabilizing herself.

"I hate her," Skye muttered into Merlin's chest.

"Who? Alissa?"

"No, hating her would be like hating baby rabbits. _Morgana_." Skye wiped under her eyes; a few tears had managed to escape after all. "_She _did this! I don't know why, I don't know how, but I'll prove it!"

Merlin nodded and continued to hold her. "_We'll_ prove it," he reminded her. "After all, you're locked in here, and I'm free to roam."

Skye looked up at Merlin who offered her a smile. She nodded, knowing that she would need him, and she felt eternally grateful for him. "You're right, thank you."

"Anything, Lionheart, anything." Skye's heart lifted at Merlin's usage of the nickname she gave him. Even though she intended it for him only, he would on occasion call her the same name, as though reminding her of the strength of the name.

"Hey," the door burst opened and a knight peered in just as Merlin and Skye broke apart. "He needs to go."

"Two minutes," Merlin said and the guard grudgingly consented.

"So, did Arthur really see you naked," asked Merlin.

"What?" Heat rose to Skye's face as she couldn't help but laugh. "Of course not, I was in my robe, but that's a moment in my life I wish I could erase."

"Good."

"_Why?_"

"Why? Because, because," Merlin trailed off before finally answering, "because I would have given him a piece of my mind if he had."

Skye rolled her eyes, swatting Merlin's arm lightly. Merlin caught her hand and quickly pulled her close to kiss her forehead. "I'll figure all this out and pass along any information through Alissa."

Skye smiled and nodded to Merlin, watching as he made his way out. Once she was alone, she let out a frustrated scream. Walking to the window she looked down at her garden, shaking her head in deep thought. Morgana wouldn't win. Not now, not _ever_.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry it's taken me FOREVER to update...just one thing leads to another and...you know how that goes! Well, in a month, my summer will come to a close, so I will try to get as many updates in there are possible!**

**How will Skye manage to prove her innocence? Will she discover Morgana's magic before Morgana discovers hers?  
**

**Finally...what do you think of Alissa's characters?  
**

**Questions, comments, concerns, requests? Let me know!  
**

**Reviews are absolutely wonderful, please and thank you!  
**


	10. Run

_**Love for a Lionheart**_

_****Chapter 10: Run  
_

* * *

With shaking hands, Skye carefully poured a cool liquid into a small vial before placing a stopper over it and lining it up next to several other small containers filled with the same liquid. During her time as a prisoner in her own bedchambers, exactly a week, she had managed to make a dozen herbal medicines and antidotes with herbs Merlin, Alissa, or Gwen brought to her from her garden.

Sighing, Skye began to pace her room. Shaky hands were only half of what ailed her. Since her imprisonment she had grown incredibly antsy, agitated, and even more angry. Though instead of outbursts, her anger simmered in the pit of her stomach and she wanted more than anything to slap the sinister smirk off of Morgana's face. Before she could do that, she needed to get out of her blasted confinement!

Opening the door to her chambers, Skye was greeted by the grim faces of two young knights who immediately barred her way. "We have orders to make sure you do not leave, Lady Skye."

"Oh I know," said Skye, mentally cursing the fact that there were guards at her door 24/7. "I just get bored and was hoping to talk. You know, prison is never fun."

The guards looked at each other as though they had a telepathic conversation going, then looked at her, figuring she was a young woman who couldn't get very far if she made a break for it. Finally they nodded, relaxing their stance but not letting her get passed the entryway of her room.

"So," Skye looked into the eyes of her guards. Most of them usually honored her request and talked with her for a bit, but today her guards were as silent and solemn as death. "Why do you look so upset?"

"This morning there was word that a patrol of knights were killed by Cenred's men. It was a massacre, every last one of them dead. Sir Leon is also among the dead."

Skye took an involuntary step back, shocked by the news, especially of the death of Sir Leon. Skye was particularly fond of him. He was unlike other knights, he didn't walk around with arrogance as most other did, and he was truly loyal and caring. "Why? Did Cenred's men enter our land?"

"They didn't enter the land," one of the knights corrected her. He was more conversational than his companion who continued to take his duty as guard seriously.

Skye shook her head, not understanding. "Then why would he massacre our knights? Is he seeking war?"

"He meant to make an example of trespassing," the knight explained. "The patrol was found on the borders of our lands and Cenred's patrol attacked when they crossed that border."

Skye pressed a hand to her throat, horrified by the news. Before she could respond, Gwen showed up carrying a tray of food and two knights to relieve the other two knights by her door.

"What is the prisoner doing out," one knight asked gruffly.

"I'm not _out_, I'm still within my confinement," Skye pointed to the ground where her feet were still within her doorframe.

The guard who reprimanded the other two eyed her warily before looking at the two young knights. "You are not allowed to socialize with your prisoner again. You two are dismissed!" The two guards at her door nodded and hurried off as the new guards took their posts.

Skye felt a twinge of guilt at the reprimand the two young guards received as they walked away. Gwen walked past the guards, and Skye firmly closed the door behind her. Setting the tray down on the table, Gwen removed the covered to reveal a hot supper that Skye was still privileged to eat. However, since her "arrest", Skye had been wary about eating things, fearful that there was poison in it, a quick "do-away" gift from Morgana. Though since the news of the massacre, the last thing Skye wanted to do was eat.

"I heard what happened," Skye said, as Gwen walked to her medicine table, looking at all of the vials of freshly brewed antidotes.

"Then did you hear Sir Leon returned alive and well?"

"What?!"

Gwen turned to Skye and nodded. "This evening just before I brought your supper, Sir Leon showed up as healthy and alive as ever. He is meeting with the king and Arthur right now."

"How does one man manage to walk away while an entire patrol is killed? I know Leon is a great knight, but still…"

"I don't know," answered Gwen, shaking her head. "It's a miracle." She looked at Skye who slowly paced in circle. To Gwen, Skye looked like a caged lion, ready to pounce. "This also means that releasing you any time soon as been pushed back. Cenred's attack has been made top priority."

Skye winced at that fact. "I need to get out of here, Gwen, I'm going mad." With a heavy sigh, Skye sunk into a chair, pushing her plate of food away. "I'm almost tempted to write to Aidan so they will appeal on my behalf."

"I see that backfiring," Gwen stated.

"I know." Skye her temples, closing her eyes for a moment. "So what do I do?"

Gwen shook her head. "I don't know, Skye, I don't know."

There was a knock on the door before one of the guards peered in and looked at Gwen. "Time's up, you need to go." Gwen nodded and walked over to Skye and squeezed her hand.

"You'll figure something out," she whispered before she left.

"I hope so," Skye responded as the knights closed the door after Gwen.

A few hours later, Alissa showed up to help Skye prepare for bed, replaying the news of Sir Leon's arrival. It was when Skye was sitting in front of her vanity so that Alissa could help her brush out her long hair that Alissa produced a small folded piece of parchment from sleeve.

"From Merlin," she said, as she began to brush her lady's hair.

Skye carefully unfolded the small slip of parchment, smiling lightly at Merlin's messy writing that was cramped into a small space. He told her that he was leaving at dawn with Arthur, but he didn't know where or when they'll return. He told Skye to be very careful because he had a bad feeling about something. Finally he said that he would come back for her…"I promise".

Folding the note carefully, Skye put it on her table, deciding she would dispose of it once Alissa left. Alissa continued to brush out Skye's hair, concentrating on the strands in her hand to give Skye privacy to read the note. Looking up at the mirror, Alissa realized Skye had been watching her all this time.

"Is something wrong, my lady?"

"I…I don't know," Skye admitted and adverted her gaze. Alissa frowned and brushed Skye's hair in silence as she watched Skye seemingly wrestle with the desire to speak and keep quiet.

"Alissa?"

"Yes, Skye?"

Skye smiled when Alissa used her name instead of calling her "my lady" or "Lady Skye". This simple act reminded Skye that Alissa could be trusted.

"Alissa," Skye started, biting her bottom lip. "I need you to promise me something."

Alissa's hands stilled from brushing and she gave Skye her full attention. She had grown to love the liaison between Camelot and Aidan like a sister. "Anything, Skye, you know I am loyal to you. I know we haven't known each other long but from the first day I was assigned to be your maid you have shown me nothing but kindness and you have always been consistent in your words and actions, this is why I can be loyal to you, and overall loyal to Camelot. If this is about you and Merlin, your secret is safe with me."

Skye's cheeks flushed. Very few people knew about her and Merlin. She knew that Arthur and Gwen suspected something, but Merlin and Skye were never around them in order for them to confirm their relationship.

"Thank you, Alissa, but no, that's not it. I need you to promise me you will be careful these next few weeks. Promise me, you'll do whatever it takes to protect yourself. I doubt that because of this accusation against me I will be of much help in a time of trouble, and you have such a kind heart, I don't want anything bad to happen to you." Skye turned around in her seat and took Alissa's hands in hers. She smiled gently at her maid with kind blue eyes and a trusting face. "Promise me you will be very careful and protect yourself, no matter what it takes."

Alissa bit her bottom lip; there were so many things she wanted to say. She wanted to tell Skye about her magic, but she wouldn't. She didn't want to make the promise either, because she feared that the promise would make her do something she definitely didn't want to do, like betray Skye. As she looked into Skye's unwavering brown stare, Alissa finally nodded with a slight smile. "I promise, Skye."

"Good." Skye smiled and gently squeezed Alissa's hands before she let her go. "I think I'm ready for bed now," said Skye, pulling her hair over her shoulder as rose. Without second thought, she pulled her maid into a hug.

Alissa was startled at first, but then hugged Skye back. More than anything she wished that Skye was truly her sister.

Skye pulled back and smiled up at Alissa. "You know, once all this is over, we'll go on a walk. I want to hear all about your life. You're a hard worker and an even better friend."

"I would like that," Alissa agreed as a grin broke across her face. "Good night, my lady," she said, dipping into a habitual curtsy before leaving the room.

With the door securely shut behind her, Skye retrieved Merlin's note from her vanity. Placing it in the palm of her hand, Skye murmured a single word before the note burst into tiny flames without scorching her hand.

***/***

Skye never slept that night. Instead, as soon as Alissa was dismissed she set to work. Opening the large, ornate trunk at the foot of her bed that could only be accessed by magic, Skye extracted several things she hadn't needed in quite some time. The first being clothes she used to wear when she believed she was simply the daughter of a huntsman.

Shrugging off her nightgown, Skye quickly changed into the familiar tight black leggings, and long lavender tunic that ended just above her knees. A soft feminine leather vest went over her tunic that required to be laced in the front. Completing her outfit was a pair of black, short riding boots. Skye paused in front of her full-length mirror for a moment. Pushing back her waist-length chestnut colored hair, Skye was pleased to know that her clothes still fit her for the most part, except for the slight tightness in the chest area. Pulling her long hair into a secure ponytail, Skye wasted no more time.

From the trunk, Skye pulled out two large satchels. In one satchel, she filled it with extra garments, money that she had saved, and several jewels tucked away in a secret compartment. The second satchel was filled with Skye's potions and antidotes and two books that contained recipes for the potions. Everything she couldn't fit into her satchels were stored in the trunk and locked away with magic once again.

With everything prepared, all that was left was to write the letters. Sitting at the wooden table in her room, Skye began to address and write three letters, occasionally pausing to rub her glowing pendant in though. The first was to Katherine and Henry in Aidan, the second to the future king of Camelot, and the third to Merlin, her dear lionheart.

It took the remainder of the night for her to write the letters. By morning the next day when Alissa entered the room with breakfast, she was startled to find Skye sitting at the table with three letters lined up neatly and a small vial.

"My lady," said Alissa, regarding her mistress carefully. She noted the shadows beneath Skye's eyes and the common wear she was dressed in.

"Are there guards at the door?"

"No, my lady, they usually don't come for another hour—"

"Close the door, Alissa, and lock it," Skye said in a voice that would not be disobeyed.

Placing the tray of food on the table, Alissa hurried to fulfill the request. "Skye," she questioned, walking back to the lady.

"Alissa I need to know that I can trust you with my very life."

Alissa stared at Skye who met her eyes with such a fierce gaze that even the strongest warrior would lose capability to lie to her. Despite Skye's beliefs that she was not fit to be royalty, Alissa immediately knew that at that moment Skye was a warrior before anything else. "Yes, Skye, my loyalty is to you."

"Good," said Skye. Looking down at the three letters and vial before her, Skye's stomach was in knots as she thought about what she was asking of Alissa.

"Alissa, it is not safe for me in Camelot," Skye began. "I must go into hiding for a while. You will be the last person to see me, and that is very dangerous for you, that is why I ask you to drink this. It is a sleeping drought. I cannot bear the idea of physically harming you, so I believe this will be easier. I will make it look as though I attacked you. But before you drink it, please, take these three letters, hide them somewhere and when you awaken and it is safe, please send these to who they are addressed to. Can you do all of this for me, Alissa?"

"Yes, my lady," Alissa answered without wavering, glad to be of service in any way possible. "But Skye, where will you go?"

"I cannot say," answered Skye. "Not because I do not trust you, but because I wish to protect you as much as possible."

"How long will you be gone?"

"I, I don't know," answered Skye, her nerves shaking her voice. "Until it is right for me to return to Camelot."

Alissa nodded and took the letters Skye had for her and tucked them safely in her dress. Picking up the small glass vial, Alissa held it up to the sunlight, contemplating the clear liquid.

"Wait, Alissa." Skye stood from her seat and embraced the girl. "Thank you," she whispered, squeezing gently. "Thank you."

"You are welcome, Skye," Alissa answered, responding with a squeeze of her own. "I will miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

With a nod, Alissa uncorked the vial and downed the potion in one gulp. Quickly, her eyelids grew heavy and Skye quickly caught the girl and gently eased her to the ground. Quickly acting, Skye discarded the empty vial, gathered her satchels and threw on a cloak. Using the heavy breakfast platter, Skye let it fall to the ground with a loud bang right next to Alissa's head.

Pulling the cloak's hood up, Skye opened her room doors. Seeing that the hall was empty she quickly made her way out of the castle, expertly avoiding knights and servants by quick thinking and hiding. Soon she was out of the castle, and just as she walked past the gates of the palace the bells rung, signaling an escape.

***/***

Sometime later, all the letters were delivered:

_To Katherine and Henry Fell of Aidan:_

_I hope this letter finds you well. By the time you get this, trouble may have been caused by my escape, and for that I am truly sorry. But I have been convicted of crimes I did not commit. Just know that I am safe and in hiding. It seems to me that you, Lady Katherine, and my father have a skill for not being found and it is my turn to see if I have that same skill. Protect Aidan, and help Camelot. I believe Arthur will be a good king when the time comes. Do what it takes to create an alliance. Let them search the kingdom and prove that I cannot be found. When the time is right, I will return, and try to right things. Until then, take care._

_Skyelynn Fell._

***/***

_Arthur Pendragon of Camelot:_

_By the time you get this letter, I cannot say what has happened in Camelot, I do know that nothing good has happened. I know that you do not believe I would betray Camelot, and I beg of you to believe me now that this act of escape is not one of betrayal, but of necessity. As long as Morgana is around, Uther will never believe me, and I fear that if he were to believe me, it would be too late for me, so that is why I must hide. I urge you to continue to seek peace with Aidan. We are a small kingdom, but we are fierce and loyal. We will be loyal to Camelot, especially when you are king._

_Lady Skyelynn Fell, noble of Aidan, comrade of Camelot. _

***/***

_Merlin:_

_It seems we are always just missing each other, doesn't it? I know that you promised to return, and I intended to wait for you. Yet I could not be imprisoned any longer. I know that as long as Uther loves Morgana, I would never be free, or worse. I am sorry that we must be separated again. I pray for the day where we can finally be together with no more separation and no more running. Until then, be very careful, Merlin. Morgana has magic; I know this because of my pendant. It has always glowed in Camelot and I now understand it is because of her. I don't know what I've done to deserve her hatred, and that is why I must flee. Not because I fear her, but because of her position in the royal court. Against her, my word is nothing to Uther. _

_I will miss you, my Lionheart. When the time is right, I will return, and if you will still have me, I'll return to you most of all, Merlin. I know you will take care of Arthur despite his stubbornness, but never forget to take care of yourself too. Also, look after Alissa, my servant. She is a good girl, although shy, she is very loyal and a good friend. _

_All my love,_

_Skye. _

* * *

_**Author's Note: I'm so sorry it took me forever to update. I'm really really sorry. **  
_

_**Also...my original intent for the plot has changed...so if the story doesn't "flow" with what was written in the past, I'm sorry, but it's going in a new direction. Still MerlinxOC and some ArthurxGwen, so no worries. (:**_

_**Merry Christmas!  
**_


	11. Destiny

_**Love for a Lionheart**_

_Chapter 11: Destiny  
_

* * *

_One year later…_

Skye sat in the hovel she had managed to make "home" for the past year. Her hovel was situated near a stream in Camelot and with just enough magic, she remained undisturbed until recently.

A couple of days ago while gathering herbs that only bloomed at night; Skye was suddenly overwhelmed by a feeling of dread. The earth seemed to shift at that moment. It was when she shook her head, trying to convince herself it was nothing, was when she was attacked by the first Dorocha. It would have succeeded in killing her if it hadn't been for the Vilia that saved her in the nick of time. Since then, Skye limited her movement to daylight and stayed close to the stream where her ancestors dwelled.

Sitting by several well-lit candles, Skye attempted to study a plant she had recently found when a bell near the perimeter of her hovel chimed. Looking up, Skye frowned slightly. A while ago she had set up a system so that every time a person was near the stream where her hovel was, bells would chime in her home. However, the sun had set a couple of hours ago and no one should be out in the darkness. Throwing on her cloak and hiding a dagger up her sleeve, Skye grabbed a torch near the entrance of her hovel before she headed out to investigate.

"_Bryne_," she murmured as her light brown eyes light with flames. At her spell, the torch in her hand began to burn with flame.

***/***

"Come on, Merlin, stay with me," Lancelot muttered as he stopped to rest with Merlin by a stream. They had been travelling for a day and they were still far from the castle. Since night had fallen, Lancelot had grown nervous, fearful that the Dorochas would appear at any moment.

By the stream, Lancelot paused to drink several handfuls of water. Wiping at his mouth he looked at Merlin and cursed under his breath. Merlin had shown no signs of improvement during the journey, and he looked no better now.

"Pull through, Merlin, pull through," Lancelot repeated as he attempted to hoist Merlin up. In doing so, Lancelot heard the sound of a twig snapping nearby. Crouching down, Lancelot carefully laid Merlin on the ground and reached for his sword. He prayed that his foe would be a human, if it was a Dorocha, he stood no chance.

Again he heard a twig snap.

"Show yourself," Lancelot demanded.

A moment of silence was followed by footsteps. Lancelot was prepared to fight when he saw a petite hooded figure emerged across the stream holding a flame.

"I mean you no harm."

"Who are you," asked Lancelot.

"A friend," answered Skye, pulling down her hood, allowing Lancelot to see her face. She regarded Lancelot curiously, he looked quite familiar. Then she looked down at the figure lying next to him…Merlin!

"Merlin!"

Skye ran through the stream and stopped a couple of feet in front of Lancelot who held out his sword against her. "Please," she said, her eyes begging, "I know him! He is my, I mean, I am Skyelynn Fell liaison for Camelot and Aidan, well, I was. I presume you are a knight of Camelot."

"I am," Lancelot answered, assessing Skye. Finally he sheathed his sword. "I've heard of you," he said. "You escaped Camelot."

"I had to," Skye answered, kneeling at Merlin's side, ignoring the water and mud seeping into her tights. Skye quickly passed her torch to Lancelot. "I would have most likely died at Morgana's hands had I not…oh, Merlin."

Skye gently touched Merlin's frozen cheeks and looked into his blue eyes that seemed to see nothing. Skye slid her hand across his chest, feeling for his heartbeat. Slowly, but surely, it was there.

"This is the work of a Dorocha," Skye assessed, asking Lancelot for affirmation.

"It is," he answered, watching the way Skye touched Merlin. By her actions, he easily read the relationship the two must have shared. "Can you do anything for him? I'm on my way to take him to Gaius for a cure."

"I'm not sure," Skye murmured, her eyebrows knitting together in concentration. "A Dorocha's touch instantly kills unless…"

"Unless you can use magic," Lancelot guessed.

"Y-yes, unless you can use magic," Skye said, wondering how Lancelot knew that. Merlin told _no one_ about his abilities. Not even Arthur.

"If you can use magic too," said Lancelot, "your secret is safe with me, just save Merlin."

"Magic cannot cure him," Skye answered after a moment, her words strained as a tear fell from her eye. "Nothing can defeat a Dorocha, or cure its touch."

A pule ticked in Lancelot's jaw as he turned to give Skye privacy with Merlin. Skye pressed her forehead against Merlin's frozen one. "Merlin, Merlin," she murmured his name like a prayer, lightly kissing his frozen lips.

The babbling sounds of the stream began to grow louder, getting Lancelot's and Skye's attention. Soon, several water bubbles rose from the water's surface. Lancelot was taken aback, but Skye was used to this. Within the water bubbles were the gentle faces of women.

"Who are you," asked Lancelot.

"We are the water spirits that dwell in brooks and streams. We are Vilias," answered the water bubble.

"Can you help him," Skye asked, touching Merlin's hair. "He was attacked by a Dorocha."

"It seems you have been reunited with Emrys," the Vilia said to Skye in a pleased voice. "We can heal him," the Vilia answered as several water bubbles surrounded Merlin and seemed to enter his body.

"Skyelynn, how do you know these things," Lancelot asked her.

"They are my ancestors," Skye responded with a gentle smile, "on my mother's side. My mother was apparently from a long line of female sorceresses, and the most powerful ones, one they died, became Vilias in the next life. "

Lancelot nodded, accepting Skye's words. He wasn't sure if he quite understood it, but what she told him did not shock him. Thanks to Merlin, he was used to seeing the unusual.

"Skyelynn, it is unsafe for you and your comrades to remain out here," the Vilia said as others continued to heal Merlin. "While the veil is remains torn, the Dorocha continue to roam. Once Emrys is healed, you must return to safety at once. We will guard your home through the night."

"Thank you," Lancelot responded, a smile spreading across his face. He watched as Merlin's deathly frozen state became normal. His eyes that were once open and glazed over had closed as the Vilias put him under a deep, repairing sleep.

"Emrys will be fine now, dear one," the Vilia informed Skye with a smile. "You must go now. We will guide the way."

Lancelot handed Skye her torch back as he hoisted Merlin up, carrying him as the young warlock continued to sleep. Skye thanked the Vilia as they lit a path for the trio to Skye's hideout.

Once safely locked inside Skye's hovel, Skye used the torch to re-light her dying fire before dousing the torch. "You can lay him on the bed," Skye informed Lancelot who did as told. Skye helped remove Merlin's brown jacket, boots, and socks and put them by the fire to dry before throwing a blanket over him.

"I wish I had men's tunics for you to wear," Skye said apologetically to Lancelot whose tunic was wet and covered in grime.

"Don't worry about it," Lancelot said as he stood by the fire, warming his hands. "I'll be fine."

"There's bread and cheese over there," said Skye, pointing to a kitchen-like area in the hovel. "Please keep your attention in that area too," said Skye. She pointed down to her wet and muddy state and nodded to her home-made divider where she intended to change. Picking up on the cue, Lancelot became very interested in getting a hunk of bread.

Quickly dressing into a spare dress, Skye emerged from behind the divider and put her clothes by the fire to dry, deciding she would wash them later.

"How did Merlin manage to get attacked by a Dorocha," asked Skye, watching Lancelot look through her herbs and vials of antidotes.

"He did it to save Arthur."

Skye walked over to Merlin's side, once more touching his forehead, deciding to get a cool cloth to wash away some of his grime.

"I assume Arthur is on a mission to vanquish the Dorocha then," Skye concluded, ringing out a washcloth wet with cool stream water. Carefully she patted it along Merlin's face, smiling gently. She wanted to wake him up and watch him notice her, but instead she allowed him his rest.

"Exactly," said Lancelot, not bothering to go into further detail. He watched Skye carefully tend to Merlin with a gentle touch.

"How long have you two known each other," asked Lancelot, nodding between her and Merlin.

"Well," Skye could feel heat rise to her cheeks. Skye's hideout was half the size of a typical village home which was good enough for her, but with Lancelot's question, she suddenly felt claustrophobic. "I've known Merlin for three years," she answered. "He and Arthur saved me from a fire."

"You love him." Lancelot did not ask Skye if she loved him, he simply stated it as a fact.

"I do."

"Good." Lancelot walked over and gently touched Skye's shoulder. "Merlin is one of a kind and his compassion cannot be matched. I'm glad to know that there is someone that thinks very highly of him."

"I always have," answered Skye. Standing from Merlin's side, Skye managed to produce more blankets and handed them to Lancelot. "There is room by the fire to sleep," she informed. "As a knight of Camelot, you need rest, I'll stand watch."

Lancelot grinned and thanked Skye for her hospitality as he made himself comfortable by the fire. He was amused that she was willing to "stand watch" for the night. In his eyes, he saw a petite young woman with beautiful curves and with eyes for none other than Merlin, yet at the same time she possessed a dignified strength and gentleness that made him understand how Merlin might have fallen in love with her.

***/***

The Vilias were true to their word and protected Skye's home throughout the night. At dawn, Skye deemed it safe to venture outside. Carefully opening the front door so she would not disturb Lancelot and Merlin, she quietly left the hideout to gather herbs to make them a sustaining tea.

"Dear one," a lingering Vilia called to her as Skye picked several roots for the tea.

Straightening up, Skye pushed aside strands of hair that had fallen from her braid. She smiled at the Vilia's kindly face. "Thank you for watching over us throughout the night."

"Of course, Dear one," the Vilia responded. "Soon, Emrys will rise and he must help close the veil."

"I know," said Skye, frowning gently. "Does this mean he and I have to part ways again?"

"Yes," the Vilia answered. "However the next time you meet with him will be for good. As he plays a big role in Camelot, so you two play a big part in Emrys' life."

Skye shook her head. "I've been told that in the past, but I still don't understand. What must I do?"

"When the time comes, you will know what to do, daughter," the Vilia responded. "Until then, it is your responsibility to grow stronger with your sorcery. Always seek good and peace over evil. Do not let power become your reason to live."

"Skye."

Skye froze in her spot. She did not hear anyone walk behind her, and she had become so accustomed to the glow of her pendant that she did not realize she had company. Turning slowly, she saw Merlin, standing several feet behind her. His hair was disheveled with sleep. Aside from that, Merlin was exactly as she remembered him.

"Merlin!"

Closing the gap between them, Skye rushed to his open arms as he caught her in a strong grip, pulling her off her feet. Gently setting her down he smiled as he gently caressed her face, his eyes never leaving hers. "Do you forgive me," asked Skye, knowing that she hurt him by disappearing.

As an answer, he kissed her lips with all the gentleness in the world. "Your letter," he murmured, resting his forehead against hers, "was ridiculous. "If you'll still have me"," he quoted with a laugh. "You should know I wouldn't give you up. Not for anything."

"Merlin," Skye laughed, kissing him again. "Or should I say Emrys?"

"How did you know—"

"The Vilia have a way of knowing," said Skye, her brown eyes alight with mischief. "You will always be Merlin to me, though."

"The Vilia," asked Merlin, "what?"

Skye turned to see that the small water bubble was still there, smiling at the two of them.

"Hello, Emrys," said the Vilia.

"H-hello," answered Merlin, looking from the water bubble to Skye.

"They were the ones that healed you last night," Skye explained. "They're the spirits of water streams and brooks. They are also my ancestors."

"Your ancestors?!"

"Yes," said Skye with a gentle laugh. "I have come to learn that on my mother's side, magic is a bloodline trait that is passed down only to the females. When we die, many become Vilia in the next life. This particular Vilia," said Skye, nodding to the water bubble, "is my mother."

Merlin had so many questions. He stared at the water bubble, trying to imagine Skye as one. He had a difficult time. Before he could ask any of his pressing questions, the Vilia spoke.

"It is an honor to meet you, Emrys," said the Vilia. "Please, both of you come with me. There is much to learn before you must rejoin Arthur." The water bubble then began to float back to the stream. Merlin took Skye's hand and followed the bubble.

"I think you have a lot to tell me," said Merlin.

"I do," Skye agreed, lightly squeezing his hand, "and I will. When we have time."

The water bubble then rejoined the water and eventually became a reflection in the stream. Merlin and Skye crouched down on the edge of the stream.

"The veil must be closed," the Vilia repeated for Merlin. "It has been torn open by powerful magic."

"Morgana," Merlin said.

"Yes," the Vilia responded. "After this, you must hurry back to Arthur to fulfill your destiny, Emrys. There will come a day when you long for the veil and Dorocha to be your problems again."

"What do you mean?"

The Vilia smiled what can be described as a sad smile. "Prosperous days as well as terrible ones are ahead of you, Emrys. Behold…"

The face in the water disappeared and made way for new images. There was a picture of war and bloodshed, and rising from the war was an old man, Emrys. Beside him was an old woman with white and grey hair in a single braid.

"Is that," asked Merlin, his thoughts trailing off.

"Yes," answered Skye. "There is a terrible war in the future, and that is me."

The vision ended and the face of the Vilia reappeared. "I will show you no more and no less."

"Can I prevent it," asked Merlin.

The Vilia was silent for a moment. "I cannot tell you. We do not wish to alter the future anymore. I will reveal to you this, Emrys. You will become more powerful than you imagine. As you remain at King Arthur's side, so Skyelynn will also remain."

"Arthur isn't king yet," said Merlin.

"He will be soon."

"Skye," Merlin glanced at the young woman who he never stopped thinking about. "If there is bloodshed, I won't have her go with me."

"That's not fair! I—"

"Emrys," the Vilia said, cutting Skye off. "We do not wish for our descendant to join the battle either, but it was written long before either of you were born. In Camelot's struggle between good and evil, Emrys you are in the middle of it all. While you protect Arthur, you leave yourself vulnerable. Skyelynn's fate is entwined with yours to protect your vulnerability."

"No," said Merlin, shaking his head. "No, I can't risk her getting hurt. I can't risk her dying."

Skye smiled gently. "I hate risking you too, every time you join Arthur on his journeys."

Merlin frowned at Skye's point.

"You must go back to your journey, young warlock," the Vilia said, gaining Merlin's attention again. "You and your comrade are healed and well rested. It is time for you to continue on."

The Vilia then turned to Skye with the gentlest of smiles. It was at that moment Merlin saw the resemblance between the Vilia and Skye, they had the same dimples that appeared when they smiled. "You must prepare too, daughter. Take water from this stream, and save it."

Reaching for her flask, Skye emptied what water she had in there and took water from the stream.

"The water is enchanted," the Vilia said. "Use it only when you need us most."

"Thank you," said Skye, knowing this would be the last time she saw the Vilia, "for everything, Mother."

Skye's mother smiled up at her daughter from the water stream. For a moment, she remembered her human life and longed to be with her daughter in the mortal world. "You are such a fine young woman," the Vilia said. "So much like your father's people, but so very much like my people too. I love you, dear one."

"I love you, too."

***/***

Skye watched as Merlin and Lancelot prepared to take their leave an hour later. Lancelot had gone off a little ways to give Merlin and Skye a chance to say their goodbyes.

"It still isn't safe for me to return to Camelot, is it," asked Skye with a sheepish smile.

"Probably not," Merlin answered truthfully. "If Uther knows you're there, he'll have you sentenced to death in no time."

"And Arthur?"

"Arthur would probably be mad too, but he believes you over Morgana."

"I hope so," said Skye with a laugh. "So, I'll wait a while longer then," she decided.

"Will you be here," asked Merlin, looking at her little hovel.

"I will."

"I'll come back for you," Merlin promised, pulling Skye into an embrace. Skye sighed against his chest.

"I know you will. Everything will happen at the right time." Standing on her toes, she kissed Merlin once more. "Go," she said. "Go to Arthur. I'll be fine."

"I'll come back," Merlin firmly repeated, searching Skye's face, committing her features to memory once more.

Skye watched as Merlin and Lancelot set off at a hurried pace for Arthur and the other knights of Camelot. Closing her eyes, Skye prayed for Merlin's safety.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Merry Christmas?  
**

**Please give the gift of...reviews? :)  
**


	12. Restoration

_**Love for a Lionheart**_

_Chapter 12: Restoration  
_

* * *

"Really, Merlin, you never cease to amaze me. Some days I begin to believe you actually have a brain and others you go and do something like this!" Arthur fumed as he rode ahead of Merlin, shaking his head in anger. Since becoming King of Camelot, this was among his first times going on a hunt alone. Well, with Merlin in tow.

Merlin rolled his eyes as he guided his horse behind Arthur's. During the hunt, Arthur had spotted a deer and went in pursuit of it. Merlin waited nearby, silently waiting. He had begun to feel a thirst in his throat, and in an attempt to quench it with water, ended up choking and coughing on water that went down the wrong pipe. Sadly, Merlin's cough was enough to startle the deer, and for the rest of the hunt Arthur didn't catch anything.

"Look, I said I was sorry," Merlin said, as they rode through the woods, "Accidents happen."

"My accident was thinking you were competent," Arthur shot back.

"If you were the one to cough you wouldn't be acting like this," Merlin muttered back in a voice loud enough for Arthur to hear.

Arthur was just about to shoot back a retort when a noise startled him. Stopping his horse, he held up an arm, signaling for Merlin to stop as well. "Did you hear that?"

"What?"

"Shh!"

Arthur jumped off the saddle and quietly drew his blade. Merlin frowned lightly as he followed suit, jumping off of his horse as well. Carefully he gathered his and Arthur's horses' reins and waited as Arthur listened into what Merlin thought was silence.

"It's too quiet," Arthur said after a couple minutes of listening. His eyes scanned the area, taking in the trees and the hills that surrounded them.

"Maybe you heard the steps of an animal," Merlin reasoned.

"No, it was—"

Arthur was cut off by an arrow flying by his head, narrowly missing him by a couple of inches. From their left, over the hills came a group of a dozen men. Soon, Merlin and Arthur were surrounded.

The leader of the group stepped forward; he was a burly fellow with a dark mustache and bald head, wielding a large broad sword. "Well look what we have here," said that man, grinning nastily at Arthur, "the King of Camelot and a servant. Kill the servant, but leave the king alive. He will fetch a hefty price in the slave market."

A man raised his crossbow and aimed it at Merlin's chest.

"Stop," said Arthur, holding his sword in front of him. "I will go willingly, as long as you let my servant go."

"Arthur, no," said Merlin, shaking his head.

"Shut up, Merlin," Arthur said through gritted teeth, refusing to show his stress in the situation.

The leader of the slave trade band crossed his thick arms over his chest and stroked his face thoughtfully. "Alright," the leader finally said. "The servant is free to go as long as you come willingly."

"I won't—"

"_Merlin_! Go!"

Merlin looked at Arthur stared at him with an intense gaze. "Run."

Several of the traders near Merlin pushed him out of the circle, knocking him to the ground. "You heard your king," one of them said. "Go before we kill ye after all."

Merlin got up just as someone reached to grab Arthur who sprang into action. Arthur drove his sword through the man who tried to grab him, causing all of the others to charge him. "Run, Merlin," he yelled, not pausing from his defense. The horses reared in fear and ran off through the woods.

Two men charged at Merlin, and with a murmur of a spell, Merlin sent them flying through the air and into a tree, knocking them unconscious. Luckily, Arthur was preoccupied and didn't notice the act of sorcery.

Arthur was holding his own, killing three more men in the process, when one managed to stab his shoulder, causing him to lose his sword as shooting pain went through his arm. Running to Arthur's side, Merlin muttered another spell causing two men to trip over the root of a tree, impaling themselves in the process.

"Let's go," Merlin said, handing Arthur his sword and allowing the king to wrap an arm around his neck to steady himself. The two set off at a run, pursued by the remaining four slave traders. Going down a steep hill, Merlin and Arthur found themselves near a stream. Running through the stream, Merlin looked around the area.

"I know this place," he said to Arthur through labored breathing. Merlin had last seen Skye here several months ago.

"Then find us somewhere to hide," Arthur said through gritted teeth, the pain of his arm becoming more and more unbearable.

Scanning the area, Merlin found a place for them to hide near the stream, beneath a small overhanging cliff. There was a minute of rest before the traders walked over their hiding place and began scouring the area.

"I'll take care of it, Arthur, stay here," Merlin said.

"What are you going to do without a sword," asked Arthur, pale with pain.

"Trust me."

Merlin left Arthur in the hiding spot and went after the four men, quietly climbing up the small rift where Arthur hid. Merlin narrowed his eyes when he noticed that the traders had split into groups of two. Merlin could only see two of the traders and the other two were nowhere in sight. The two traders Merlin saw failed to notice him so acting quickly, Merlin muttered a spell, his blue eyes lit with amber flames as a heavy bough from a tree landed on the heads of the two men with a sickening crack.

Behind him, Merlin heard the sounds of swords clashing and instantly he knew that the remaining two traders had found Arthur. Running back to Arthur, Merlin noticed that Arthur's sword had been kicked away and Arthur was cornered by the leader of the slave trading group and a man with a crossbow.

Arthur turned to lock eyes with Merlin, and in that moment, Merlin was stuck between using magic and letting Arthur die. Before Merlin could make a decision, the two men standing maliciously over Arthur fell dead, each with a dagger protruding from their backs.

Arthur groaned as tension left his body. Shakily getting to his feet, Arthur looked for the one who saved his life. Across the stream he saw a person of petite stature in a shimmering lavender cloak that reminded him of someone he once knew.

"Skyelynn."

Pulling off her hood, Skye revealed her face to Arthur and to Merlin who had joined Arthur's side. She smiled gently at Arthur.

"I was picking herbs when I heard the sounds of battle. I came out just as Merlin took care of two of the men pursuing you."

"I owe you my life," said Arthur, looking down at the two dead men, impressed by the skill it took to impale them from such a difference.

"I do it for Camelot, my king," said Skye, dipping into a quick curtsy.

Before Arthur could respond, he lost conscious, his fall broken by Merlin. Skye ran after Arthur and Merlin. When she got closer she noticed the wound on Arthur's shoulder. Taking back her daggers, Skye took Arthur's arm and put it around her shoulder as well. "Take him to my home," she said to Merlin, helping move Arthur's limp body.

***/***

Arthur woke to the sound of a fire crackling and the smell of broth being warmed. Groggily, he sat up, groaning as he looked around only to find himself in Gaius, the court physician's, quarters. Sure enough, Gaius was ladling broth into a bowl and handed it to Merlin to give to Arthur.

"What happened," Arthur said, looking at his shoulder that was expertly wrapped.

"The sword that stabbed you was poisoned," Gaius answered. "Your wound was treated just in time before you were brought here. You are lucky, my lord."

Arthur accepted the bowl from Merlin and grimaced after taking a small sip of the herby smelling broth. It tasted terrible. Placing the bowl next to him, Arthur shook his head in thought. "The last thing I remember was seeing…it can't be."

"You saw Skye," said Merlin, sitting on a stool across from Arthur.

"Yes, where is she?"

"She helped bring you here and insisted on putting herself in the prison."

"Why did you let her do such a thing," Arthur said, standing up, feeling dizzy in his quick action. "That woman saved my life."

"She knows that she shamed Uther when she disappeared and she is willing to accept whatever punishment comes her way," answered Merlin. He searched Arthur's face, trying to read what Arthur might be thinking.

"Get her out at once. Be sure she is given what she needs, clean clothes or food, whatever women require, and have her brought to my council room."

"At once, your majesty," Merlin said, quickly exiting the room.

Gaius helped Arthur shrug on a clean shirt in order to avoid the wound. "What do you plan on doing, sire?"

"I'll see what Agravaine will suggest, but I have it in my mind to pardon her. She saved my life, Gaius. If she truly was an enemy of Camelot, she would have let me die."

"You are right, Arthur," said Gaius, hiding a smile, as Arthur left the old man's quarters.

***/***

Skye looked up at the sound of Merlin's voice speaking with the guards, asking for her to be released.

"Is Arthur alright," asked Skye as the guards unlocked her cell and Merlin entered.

"He's fine," said Merlin. "You saved him in the nick of time."

"Good," said Skye as a sense of relief flooded through her. "Am I being released?"

"Momentarily," said Merlin, offering a hand to help Skye up. "Arthur requests to meet with you, but he wants to make sure you are given clean clothes and food if necessary. Are you hungry?"

"Very," said Skye, taking Merlin's hand and picking up her cloak, following him out of the cellar.

Skye brushed her shoulder against Merlin's arm, smiling up at him. She wanted nothing more than to embrace him, but she knew this was not the time or place. As soon as Merlin smiled at her, they placed a professional distance between them.

As Merlin led her through the castle, Skye chuckled lightly when she realized where they were going. "Were my quarters preserved after I left?"

"Well, after they ransacked your room look for clues, Alissa, Guinevere, and I put your room back together in hopes that you would shortly return."

"Alissa! Guinevere! Are they well too?"

Merlin met Skye's question with silence. Skye grabbed Merlin's arm, stopping him. "Merlin, are they still here?"

Merlin refused to answer as they walked the last stretch of hallway to her room. Skye found that her quarters looked similar to the way she left things when she left. Against the large window was her wooden table where she worked on antidotes and kept her notes. Her bedding had been changed to lavender and pale gold colors, the colors of the Aidan. At the foot of her bed was her chest that could only be opened with magic.

Behind the divider in her room, she could see steam rising to the ceiling. "Your bath is prepared, my lady."

Skye's eyes widened as Alissa stepped out from behind the divider, pushing her blonde hair behind her ears. She smiled at the sight of Skye and dipped into a curtsy. "Welcome back, m'lady."

"Alissa!" Skye rushed to the girl who was taller than her and pulled her into a tight hug. "I've missed you."

"I missed you too, Skye," said Alissa as the two women pulled away. Skye smiled fondly at her servant girl who had matured into a woman. "Quick," Alissa now said, ushering Skye behind the divider. "Get in your bath before it cools."

"And when you're ready," said a voice coming from the doors. "There is fresh fruit and water for you on the table."

"Guinevere!"

Skye tightly hugged her friend as soon as the woman put the plate of food down. For a moment the three women simply stare at each other and laughed. All were misty-eyed at the emotions of being united again.

Merlin simply stood by the door with his hands behind his back, smiling at the scene. It was good to see Skye back in Camelot. He wanted nothing more than to be alone with Skye, but a part of him was afraid that once he got used to her being around, something would come up and they would be torn apart again. Instead, he simply cleared his throat, a reminder that he wasn't a piece of furniture in the corner.

"Oh," said Guinevere, smiling at Merlin. "I think I heard Arthur yelling for you."

"Probably," said Merlin with a laugh. He nodded at Skye, sharing a lingering look with her. "I see that you're in safe hands. I must go see what his royal highness needs."

"Of course," said Skye, her mood completely elated. After many months of solitude there was nothing greater than being in a room full of the people she loved most.

"Hurry, before the bath gets cold," Alissa said once more, pushing Skye behind the divider and helping undo her clothing. Guinevere shooed Merlin away to respect Skye's decency.

"Everyone is talking about you," Guinevere informed as Skye sat in the bath, allowing Alissa to shampoo her ridiculously long hair.

"What do they say?"

"There are mixed reviews," answered Alissa to which Guinevere nodded.

"Some say that this is a good thing, and others say it is bad. Mostly people believe this will show the extent of Arthur's abilities as King."

"Uther would have me executed," said Skye as Alissa helped her out of the bath and into a robe.

"Yes," agreed Guinevere, "but Arthur is not his father. Already, he has shown the makings of being just and fair.

Skye walked over to the vanity, plucking a cluster of grapes from the platter of fruit along the way, and chewed thoughtfully as Alissa combed through her wet hair, toweling it off to dry. "I ran away from Camelot while a prisoner," said Skye. "That is punishable by death."

"But you saved the King's life," said Alissa working Skye's hair into an intricate plait. "That must count for something."

"It will for Arthur," Guinevere firmly said.

Skye smiled faintly at Guinevere and at her love for Arthur. Skye had hoped that by now Guinevere would be queen instead of just a servant.

"How about this dress," asked Guinevere holding up a simple cream colored gown.

"It's lovely," said Skye in acceptance. Skye thought that Guinevere could have pulled out any dress and she would have said yes to it. It had been a long time since she'd worn anything nice.

After being laced into the dress, Skye was escorted by her friends to Arthur's council room.

***/***

"—And that was when I heard the sound of pursuit and found Arthur and his servant Merlin in danger. I knew I was capable of helping, and I have remained loyal to Camelot even in my time of hiding. As soon as I knew it was Arthur and Merlin in danger I immediately helped without hesitation."

The room was deathly silent as Skye recounted her tale of her time in hiding. Gaius, Merlin, Guinevere, Alissa, and a couple of the knights held their breath as they looked to Arthur and Agravaine for their verdict.

Agravaine broke the silence with laughter. "Surely you can't believe this girl's story, my lord. She should be executed for making a fool of Camelot and your father!"

"She saved my life," Arthur calmly said after a pregnant pause. "If she were an enemy to Camelot she could have easily let me die. Also, my servant told me that as soon as they arrived in Camelot she turned herself into our prison when she could have easily run."

Skye used all of her discipline to bite back her angry comments against Agravaine. She had no idea who he was before today, but she knew that she didn't like him and would keep an eye out for him. Instead, she kept a steady gaze on Arthur, praying that he would pardon her. She knew what she deserved, but she hoped in his goodness.

"You can't seriously be pardoning this lying…_wench_," Agravaine said with disdain.

Agravaine's words were enough for Arthur to make his decision. Rising from his seat, Arthur walked toward Skye. Skye lifted her chin, prepared for whatever he would say to her.

"Skyelynn Fell, what you did is ultimately a poor reflection on you. You claim that Morgana is after you for your knowledge on her sorcery. Now that her abilities are known, you are no longer in danger. If you still feel the need for protection, you will have the knights of Camelot at your disposal. You have been a friend to Camelot for many years, and I have come to know you as a friend in recent years, despite your hiding. These are dangerous times for Camelot, and good friends are hard to come by. I owe you my life, Skyelynn. You are hereby pardoned from your deeds and you are restored to your position if you will still take it."

Arthur held out his arm to Skye as a sign of friendship and camaraderie, his blue eyes earnest as he waited for her response. Skye glanced behind Arthur and saw Agravaine attempting to control his anger at Arthur. Fixing her gaze on the king of Camelot, Skye smiled and took his arm, squeezing it gently. Dipping into a low curtsy, Skye straightened and smiled. "Thank you, your highness. Camelot will always have my loyalty. As well as Aidan's."

***/***

That evening two messages were sent from Camelot. One was sent to Aidan, informing the Fell family that Skye had been found and was restored her position as liaison between Aidan and Camelot.

The second letter was sent in secret by Agravaine to Morgana, letting her know that Skye had returned to Camelot's good graces.

* * *

**Author's Note: Next chapter will have more Skye and Merlin, I promise!**

**However, I do not know when I will post the next chapter...I hope within the week, but just a head's up...I return to school on Friday so...updating may once again take a while. But I will do my best. I promise... :)  
**

**Happy new year!  
**


	13. Idyll

_**Love for a Lionheart**_

_Chapter 13: Idyll  
_

* * *

Merlin carefully balanced a tall stack of sheets in his arms when he felt hands grab his jacket from behind and pull him into a hidden alcove in the palace, causing him to drop his sheets. "What the—" he started, but two fingers on his lips silenced him. He looked down to see his kidnapper was none other than Skye. He could tell by her smile that her spirits were high and mischief danced in her dark brown eyes. Merlin grinned at her and kissed her nose quickly. Skye was a vision in simple lavender dress with silver patterns making it seem as though her very body shimmered with magic.

"Run away with me," said Skye, sighing dreamily. The past few days have been busy for her and Merlin in different ways. She spent hours with Arthur and Agravaine getting caught up on Camelot's affairs and today her aunt Katherine and cousin Henry were due to come in to see her and inform her of Aidan's affairs as well. Merlin had been busy doing both Arthur's and Gaius' biddings and today he was preparing chambers for Skye's family. From the moment she returned, they promised each other they would sneak away from the castle and spend time together, but there schedules seemed to conflict.

Merlin smiled sadly as he looked over his shoulder to make sure they were still alone. "You know I would, but we've been busy. Arthur will know we're gone."

"I know, Lionheart, I know," said Skye. Peeking around the corner, satisfied that no one but Merlin was watching, her brown eyes glowed with fire and soon the sheets that Merlin dropped were stacking themselves and soon floated up into Merlin's waiting arms. He smiled, impressed by her skill.

"You've gotten better at magic," said Merlin, having seen some of Skye's skill for the first time since her return.

"Thank you," she said with a smile. "Are those for Katherine's and Henry's rooms?"

"They are," said Merlin. "I was about to prepare their quarters."

"I'll go with you," said Skye walking along side Merlin.

"Don't you have duties with Arthur," asked Merlin.

"They have been concluded for today. He said he had a private meeting with someone. So I'm free until my family arrives. Running away can be quite possible for us this afternoon." Taking half of the stack from Merlin's arms, she followed him into one of the rooms that was meant to be for Katherine.

"Don't give me that look," said Skye when she shook out a bed sheet to cover the bare mattress. "I'm the daughter of a huntsman, remember?"

"Who was once a prince," said Merlin, sighing as he allowed Skye to help him make the bed. His only qualm against her making the bed was the fact that in Camelot, even in Aidan, Skye was considered a royal. Even though she's proved herself to be capable, Merlin refused to let her do work that she shouldn't have to do. Whenever possible, he wanted to take care of you.

Merlin's thoughts were interrupted when a white fluffy pillow nailed him in the face. He looked up to see Skye smiling sassily at him and holding another pillow, ready to fire again. Despite himself, Merlin couldn't help but grin.

"Come on, Lionheart, there's no time to waste!"

With the help of Skye, Merlin finished his chores in record pace. As they exited the freshly furnished room, Merlin took Skye by the hand and touched a finger to his lips, silently asking her to keep a promise. With a nod, Merlin took Skye through a series of halls that mostly servants used. Luckily, there paths did not cross with anyone else, and soon they were outside, walking through a grassy area toward the woods.

"I can't believe we didn't pass anyone," said Skye, looking over her shoulder at the castle.

"You're right," said Merlin. He often crossed paths with Guinevere but even she was nowhere to be seen. However, Merlin didn't have a bad feeling, so now he could spend a couple of free precious hours with Skye.

With a decent amount of space separating them from the castle, Merlin and Skye stopped in a small, idyllist clearing. The clearing was green with lush grass and dotted with delicate flowers as the sun shone managed to break through in rays raining down in the secret clearing. It was a perfect place for two magicians to be alone.

Skye went to the middle of the clearing, and after testing the grass to make sure it was dry, she lied down in it, surprised by how warm the sunlight felt on her skin. Looking up at Merlin who simply smiled at her she waved for him to join her. With an easy smile he obliged, stretching out beside her. Together they rested side by side, their fingers entwined as they soaked up the sun in silence.

Merlin absently picked a flower before turning on his side to look at Skye. His eyes trailed from the top of her head, her chestnut hair shining red in the sun, down the planes of her cheekbones and down her neck, pausing briefly to watch the rise and fall of her stylishly uncovered cleavage in her gown. Merlin cleared his throat with embarrassment as he forcefully tore his gaze away from her breasts and the glowing pendant that rested between them, no matter how much he wanted to look.

"So," he said, watching as Skye opened her eyes to look at him. "You've gotten better with magic."

Skye grinned at him and nodded. "Indeed I have," she said. "Probably nowhere near as good as you, but good enough to hold my own. It is my skill in herbology that has surprised me most. Usually when it comes to herbs and roots, I follow my mother's books, but now, after meeting with the Vilia and discovering my heritage, it's as though nature and herbs are part of me. It's sounds silly, but it's like I _know_ what to mix and what's poison and what's not." Skye shook her head and laughed.

"It's not silly," said Merlin, twirling the flower between his fingers. "That's still magic in every sense of the word."

Skye smiled faintly as Merlin reached out to put the flower in her hair. "Anyway, no more about me," she said. She had many more stories for him, but she would rather hear about him than talk about herself. "What about you, Merlin? Truly, how have you been?"

Merlin thought for a minute before speaking. "It's been an interesting few years," he said honestly. He told of her of his mission to be at Arthur's side which she already knew. He also told her of his father, which also knew. Merlin told Skye of his adventures as Emrys, the death of Arthur's father and everything else in between, only pausing to take a breath. When he was done talking, he sighed and looked apologetically at Skye. He would rather hear about her, but it felt good to _finally_ share his story with someone else. "I'm sorry," Merlin said with a sheepish laugh. "I think I understand why Arthur tells me to shut up."

"No," said Skye with a shake of her head, her long hair falling over a shoulder. "I lived in solitude for over a year. I miss hearing voices that aren't part of my thoughts, and I miss being near other people. When you and Lancelot stumbled across my stream all those months ago, I thought I finally went crazy. I had to tell myself you were real." Skye smiled and touched Merlin's cheek. "It's good to see and hear you again, Merlin. I've missed you so much."

Merlin's blue eyes searched Skye's face for a moment. Carefully, he scooted closer to her, his calloused hand caressing her soft cheek. "My Lionheart," he whispered to her the nickname they gave each other, before pressing his lips against hers. Merlin felt her yield to his touch, and with all gentleness he pushed Skye on her back and climbed over her with unexpected boldness. Merlin heard Skye respond to his caresses on her waist which continued to give him all the courage he needed.

Skye continued to give into him; every place Merlin's hands lingers seemed to go up in flames and she wanted nothing more than to get as close to him as humanly possible…but now wasn't the time. In the middle of his kisses Skye gently turned her head to the side so his lips brushed against her reddened cheek. Merlin paused and looked at her.

"I'm sorry," said Skye, uncharacteristically shy.

"Did I go too far? I'm so sorry, Skye. It won't happen—"

"No," said Skye, placing her fingers on Merlin's lips. "It's not that." Skye smiled and kissed Merlin's jaw before sitting up and fixing her hair. Her father always taught her to be a young lady above reproach and to remember the importance and properness of purity, yet with Merlin there was a connection in the soul that she could not deny. "We've been out here for a couple of hours and with my family coming soon, I feel like we won't be able to have an explanation for what happened. Don't worry, Lionheart, our time will come."

Merlin nodded, knowing Skye was right. Maybe it was because he was raised by his mother and ever since he was a boy he knew that when he became a man he would wait until he was married to give everything to a woman. However, looking at Skye, he knew that with or without marriage, this was the woman he would be with until death parted them and he would give everything to her whenever she asked. Rising to his feet he helped Skye stand as well and together they walked back to the castle, knowing that one day they would no longer have to run away to be together. That was enough for the moment.

***/***

"Where is Merlin," yelled Arthur just as Skye and Merlin turned the corner of a hallway. Skye's eyes widened as Merlin pushed her back around the corner. Skye took the opportunity to make sure her hair and dress appeared decent before coming back around the corner, her head held high.

"What's going on here," asked Arthur, waving a hand between Merlin and Skye.

"I, er, we were…picking flowers," said Merlin after a moment's hesitation.

"Flowers," asked Arthur.

"Yes, flowers," said Skye, giving Arthur a smile. "Lady Katherine Fell likes flowers and I wanted to surprise her. I brought Merlin with me because I figured since he was in charge of preparing their rooms then he would be the expert on flowers to coordinate with the colors. Only the best for our guests, right?"

"Well, yes," said Arthur, narrowing his blue eyes at Skye who only smiled innocently in return. "Where are these flowers," Arthur asked suspiciously.

"Couldn't find any, I remembered that Katherine is allergic," Skye quickly said waving a hand through the air as though banishing the question. "Anyway, on our way back to the castle we heard the news of you and Gwen."

"Right," said Merlin, grinning widely. "Congratulations on your engagement."

This time it was Arthur's turn to blush. Despite the color rising to his cheeks, he couldn't help but smile. "Oh yes, thank you," he said, and for a moment he wasn't a king, he was simply a young man in love. Quickly the moment ended when he looked back at Merlin. "Don't just stand there, help me get ready, the Fell family will be here in a couple of hours!"

Arthur stalked back to his room, expecting Merlin to follow him. Skye and Merlin shared a look of relief before Skye hurried off to her room to change her dress and Merlin ran off after Arthur.

Skye was glad to find Alissa already in her room, even though the girl looked nervous. Her expression changed to one of relief when she saw her mistress. "Skye, where have you been? I looked for you everywhere!"

"Picking flowers," said Skye as Alissa hurried Skye out of her dirtied dress and into a gown of lavender and shimmering gold.

"Flowers," questioned Alissa as she helped lace the back of Skye's dress before hurrying her to the vanity. After removing blades of grass from Skye's hair, Alissa was able to pull Skye's locks into a sophisticated half up-do with a little bit of water and magic to secure it.

"Yes," said Skye, her cheeks instantly warming.

"You were with Merlin weren't you?"

Skye's silence said it all. Alissa smiled and touched Skye's shoulder. She viewed the liaison as a big sister and wanted all the joy in the world for her friend and mistress. "Lady Skye, your secrets are always safe with me," said Alissa.

"I know, I am so glad for your friendship."

Once ready, Skye reached into her jewelry box on her vanity and extracted two jeweled hairclips. Turning to Alissa she took the girl's hand and placed them on her palm, curling her fingers over them. "These are from Aidan," said Skye, looking up at Alissa's surprised blue eyes. "These stones are only found in Aidan, but the metal that they are melted to is from Camelot. I want you to have them."

"Skye, I can't take these—"

"You can," said Skye with a gentle laugh. "I want you to."

Alissa's eyes filled with tears as she hugged Skye tightly. "Thank you. I am forever indebted to you."

The ringing of bells that signaled the arrival of the Fell family made the women pull apart. Skye stood and smoothed her skirts. "Come meet my family," she said to the girl before practically running out of her room. Alissa quickly clipped the stones in her hair and followed after her mistress. Her stomach was heavy with guilt. She longed to tell Skye about her magic, but she knew she needed to wait for the right time.

***/***

"Lady Katherine, it is good to see you!" Skye pulled the middle-aged woman into a fierce embrace in front of the knights of Camelot and Aidan.

"It is good to see you well, child," said Katherine, the fine lines around her eyes crinkling as she smiled. "I'm glad to hear of your safety. We have much to discuss."

Someone cleared his throat behind him.

"Henry?!"

Skye knew that her cousin would look different when she saw him, but she still expected a boy. Standing at least a foot taller than her was a young man that was her cousin. "Henry, you've changed! How old are you now?"

Henry grinned and hugged his tiny cousin, pulling her off her feet. "I am 18 as of two weeks ago," he answered proudly. Finally he put her back on the ground, laughing as Skye smoothed her skirt. "Also, you're looking at the heir apparent of Aidan," Henry added in a serious voice.

"I do indeed have a lot to catch up on," said Skye, congratulating her cousin.

"Welcome to Camelot," Arthur said with a smile. "Please, feel free to rest here. We are honored to have you as guests in our home."

"We are honored to be here, my lord," replied Katherine as she walked up the steps to greet the king. "Aidan is forever in debt to Camelot for welcoming Skyelynn back into good graces."

"She saved my life and her reputation for loyalty cannot be compared to."

Henry and Skye trailed up the stairs after Arthur and Katherine and they were followed by a procession of knights and servants.

"Cousin," Henry whispered to Skye. Skye cocked her head to listen. "Who is the girl behind us? The blonde? She is a servant?"

Skye knew immediately he was talking about Alissa. "She is my servant, yes," Skye whispered back. "She's a lovely girl though, more of a friend, really."

"Ah," said Henry, taking this into consideration. "She is quite lovely."

Skye laughed at her cousin and his new infatuation. She hoped by the end of the week to play matchmaker at some point.

***/***

Supper that night was a loud affair. Everyone from King Arthur to the servants pouring wine in the dining hall seemed to be in high spirits. Voices rose up the high ceilings as more wine was indulged in. Finally Arthur rose from his seat to make an announcement.

"There are a couple very important things to be noted tonight. First, I would like to welcome our guests from Aidan who will be with us for a week. Secondly, I have decided to take a wife. She is a woman of honesty, beauty, and intelligence. She is a friend to many, will you please rise, Guinevere." Guinevere rose from her seat beside Arthur, curtsied and smiled before sitting down. A round of applause went through the castle. "Finally," Arthur finished, "there will be a tournament held in celebration of the engagement. All our welcome to participate, even our guests from Aidan."

Henry raised his goblet of wine in acceptance of the challenge.

Eventually the night wore on and guests began to trickle off to prepare for bed.

"Are you ready, my lady," asked Alissa when Skye rose from her seat.

"Oh, er, yes, but actually, Alissa, will you please tend to Henry and Katherine tonight? I want to make sure they get the very best treatment."

"Oh of course, Skye," said Alissa, instantly shy.

"Don't worry, Alissa, I've told them how important you are to me. My friends are their friends too."

Alissa smiled at Skye before going to show Henry and Katherine to their rooms. Skye paused to watch for a moment as Henry greeted Alissa with a kiss on her hand. Skye hoped that it was courage that made him so bold and not the wine in him.

In her room, Skye closed the doors to her chambers, a hint of a smile playing on her lips. From the shadows a figured stepped out, covering her eyes.

"Merlin," she said with a laugh, turning to see her sorcerer before her with the same smile on his face. He pulled her into a quick kiss before letting her go.

"What was it that you wanted to show me," asked Skye, raising a quizzical eyebrow at him.

"Watch." Merlin rubbed his hands together before cupping them over his mouth. He muttered words into his cupped hands barely audible to Skye. When Merlin's blue eyes lit with flames, Skye realized he had done magic. Merlin peeked in his hands, smiled and looked up at Skye.

"What are you doing," she asked.

Merlin walked to his beloved, his hands still clasped. When he opened them a beautiful butterfly with the bluest wings Skye had ever seen fluttered from Merlin's hands. Skye gasped in delight as the butterfly flew around the pair before flying up to a corner of her room, turning into a small shower of golden sparkles.

"Beautiful," Skye whispered, amazed by Merlin's abilities.

"Only for you," said Merlin before bidding Skye goodnight.

* * *

**Author's Note: I just finished watching all of Merlin. I cried. Oh my goodness. **

**Also, I'm enjoying writing this story much more than my Rise of the Guardians story...maybe because I'm so immersed in "Merlin" thoughts right now.  
**

**Also also, was the scene in the clearing "too much" for my audience? Please, let me know! I love reviews, keep them coming! I especially need encouragement for this story. Even though I love writing it, the encouragement and reviews mean so much to me.  
**

**In conclusion...this story is in "season 4" of the Merlin plot. Expect to leave Season 4 within the next couple of chapters.  
**


End file.
